Old Or New?
by PuppiesAreAdorable
Summary: Kag is a new student with a stalker/abusive ex. Inu, a lead singer in a band, finds her and officially gets her away from her ex. But it seems that the man has one more trick up his sleeve...one that could possibly tear Kag away from Inu forever...IKa MS
1. The First Day

_(A/N: I'm back!!! wow I'm being really good to you readers, because I also finished the last chapter of The Loved and The Betrayed. I expect lots of reviews!!! BEWARE: Kikyou bashing in this story, so Kikyou fans be warned. Oh and don't worry, Inu, your not a poet this time. You're a lead singer in a punk ska band (IISL: YAY!!!) Anyway, hope you enjoy this story!!!_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not Inuyasha or the songs used later in the story. T.T**

**Old Or New?**

The First Day

_Don't be nervous_ she told herself. _The first day of a new school in a new town all alone with no friends can't be THAT bad! _She took a deep breath and pushed open the door of the school. She was wearing white-washed almost baggy jeans, a dark blue tank top with a red and black striped zip-up sweatshirt. It was zipped up about half way and hung loosely on her skinny shoulders. Head phones of her MP3 tucked safely in pocket. Flipping her raven black hair over her shoulder, she walked into the main office.

The main office was ordinary looking, with gray carpet, off-white walls, desks for the two secretaries and mutable doors leading off to who knows where. She walked up to one of the secretaries who looked not that busy and gave the secretary her name. In return, she gave the student her schedule.

"Alright, now if you could just sit in one of those chairs over there, I'll just make a call and get someone to show you around. Okay?" She nodded. She didn't know why adults asked if you were okay with it. They should know by now that we have been brainwashed to do their bidding. With a sigh she sat down and finally noticed the guy sitting in another chair. He had on practically black baggy jeans, a black tee shirt that had a skull in flames on it, a black sweatshirt over it and finally a white beanie on his head that had (you guessed it) a skull on it. He looked like your average bad-ass teenager.

But, that's not what caught her attention. Nor was it the fact that he had a I-am-so-pissed-right-now-and-if-you-even-look-at-me-weird-I'll-punch-your-lights-out look on his face. It was his hair and eyes. His hair was a gorgeous silver color and was long enough he could've sat on it. His eyes were a gold-ish amber. Like a dog's. And the fact he was a hanyou. He caught her staring.

"What" he asked rather annoyed.

She was getting annoyed herself at his rudeness, but she figured he had obtained his attitude from other people. Unfortunately, hanyous like himself weren't usually treated nicely. Most people treated them like dirt. Like they themselves weren't living, breathing things with feelings. She, however, wasn't one of those people. Nor was she one to judge someone before she got to know them, because she knew exactly what that felt like.

"I just wanted to know your name, since I'm new here and don't know anyone." He seemed not in the least surprised she wanted to know his name. _It's because she doesn't know that I'm a hanyou_ he thought.

"Oh honey" the secretary said over hearing her question. "You don't want to talk with _him_. He's just a...uh...trouble maker" she said in a conceited way.

(A/N: The secretary will not have a name, she will always just be "the secretary")

She rolled her eyes and turned toward the secretary. "Don't worry about me." she said, all the time giving her the double birdie behind her back. All which was perfectly visible to the hanyou. He put his hand over his mouth to cover his smile and to attempt to suppress his laughter.

"...Alright honey, if you say so..." the secretary said looking suspiciously over at the hanyou.

"Anyway," she continued turning back to him. "Now will you tell me what your name is?"

"Feh, why do you care?" he said bluntly, scowl returning to his face.

"Why not?" she returned.

_Because I'm a hanyou, and you'll just me like everyone else_ he answered in his mind. She, on other hand, seemed quiet and calm. On the outside that is. On the inside, she was freaking out. She was talking to a _boy._ That was forbidden by her boyfriend. Actually her ex, but he came over and acted like he owned her. That's the reason she switched schools, towns, lives. She was still afraid though, because this isn't the first time she moved and he _still_ found her. Talking to this boy was a way for her to break the rules, stop the uneasiness, to separate herself away from _him_. At least, she hoped that would happen.

Though it was slight, he could sense her nervousness, her fear. He could almost _hear_ her heart beat going about three times its normal rate. But again, it was very slight, for she had a overly strong defense for a girl her age. What was making her so afraid? It wasn't from the normal first day at a new school anxieties. Other from that, he had no idea. _Feh, why should I care? She's just going to turn out like the others, running away screaming names and words that I would not like to repeat at me. _Yet, something was different about this girl, something he couldn't put his finger on.

"By your not answering me, your probably assuming that I'm just going to treat you like your worth nothing because you're a hanyou, am I right?" she raised an eyebrow at the last part. Now, if wasn't surprised before, he sure was now. Though he only showed it for a moment, the damage was already done. But, before they could say anything else, a girl with long brown hair in a pony tail came in.

She was wearing dark blue jeans with a red shirt on that said in white, "Don't mess with me; I'll mess back harder." Her eyes held kindness, though supported with a tough attitude.

"Ah, Sango. So glad you could make it. She's over there." said the secretary.

Once they were outside the office, Sango let out a sigh.

"Finally, we're out of that hell-hole." she turned toward her and stuck out her hand. "I'm Sango Tsuikichi. Pleased to meetcha."

"Kagome Higurashi" she introduced herself and took Sango's hand.

"I hate it in there" she said reffering to the main office. "For some reason it has always given me the creeps."

"I know what you mean. That secretary is a real bitch. When I was getting my schedule, she acted as if I couldn't spell my own name."

"Finally! Someone else agrees!" Sango said laughing. Kagome smiled. It was her first in a while. "Anyway," she continued as she caught her breath. "Could I see your schedule?"

"Here." Sango quickly glanced over it. "Well that's a good thing. You have five out of seven periods with me, not including lunch. The other two I'm pretty sure you have with my best friend Ayame. Don't worry. If you like me so far, which I hope you do, you'll like her too."

Kagome was just about to answer when she something or should she say _someone_ grabbing her ass. She quickly twirled around and slapped the culprit. She ended up face with a guy, probably about her age with black hair pulled into a ponytail and the nape of his neck, now with a red hand print on his face. He had on green shirt that said in purple lettering, "It's my hand's fault". _Fitting_ Kagome thought.

"Hentai!" Sango yelled, landing him a punch on the head.

"Ow! My dear Sango, why do you have to be so aggressive?" the kid complained.

"Miroku, you never learn, do you?" Sango yelled at him, obviously pissed.

"I just can't help myself, Sango. She just looked too hot to pass up." That earned him another lump on the head, his time from Kagome. After her blow was administered, she stomped off to class. She quickly turned around the corner, only to bump into that silvered hair boy again.

_IISL: people I want feedback!! Do you want the chapters shorter, longer, the same, did I forget a word? Is there some other mistake I made? Even if I didn't, or you just didn't catch it, I still want to hear from you!! Anonymous reviews are excepted also!!_

_Much Hugs,_

_IISL_


	2. The Kid Has A Name

_(A/N: hi people!!! the next chapter is up! I just can't stop writing this story!! My fingers seem to have a will of their own! Don't worry, even though I haven't really had that many reveiws, I'm not gonna be like some people and say "I'm not gonna post something new until I get this many reveiws..." no I'm gonna be nice, just for you people!!!)_

**DISCLAIMER: not gonna change anytime soon...T.T**

**Old Or New?**

The Kid Has A Name

"Would you watch where going wench?!" he yelled. Kagome should've been on the floor, but a hand gripped her sweatshirt and had prevented her from falling. She stood up once she regained her footing.

"Uh sorry about that and um thank you," she replied. He just did a "feh" and let her go.

"Wow Inuyasha, I think that was the first time you caught someone that ran into you!" Sango said as she came up behind them. "What makes Kagome so special?" she asked not pouting.

"Feh, I don't know what your talking about. I caught her from falling, so what?"

_So, Inuyasha is his name. I was starting to wonder what this amber-eyed, rude guy had for a name. _Kagome had mentally pushed the thought of him as a hanyou to the back of her mind.

"Move it half-breed" came an incredibly stuck-up voice. Then a girl came up, followed by her posse. The leader of this pack of girly-girls who had so much perfume on it made Kagome gag, was wearing a halter top that was to short so her stomach was exposed. Her skirt, if one would classify it as, for it was so short that her ass was nearly hanging out. Her four inch, stiletto, knee high black boots made a _click-click_ sound as she walked. She pushed Inuyasha out of the way. One could hear him growling from all the way down the hallway.

_Note to self: never call Inuyasha a half-breed_ Kagome gave herself obvious but good advice. Unfortunately for Kagome, the group stopped in front of her.

"So you're the girl, huh?" she studied her for a moment. "I'll guess you'll do." she snapped her fingers and instantly two of the girls came from behind her and hooked their arms around her arms. "Huh??" Kagome first looked confused, then pissed. Sango and Miroku were just about to step in when her anger got the best of her. "No! Don't _touch_ me!" Kagome yelled as she kicked both girls in the back of the knees. Already unstable on their high heels, they crumpled to the ground.

They all just stared, looking at the girls on the ground, to Kagome, and finally to the leader of that pack. Finally, she broke the silence. She walked up to Kagome. "Bitch!!!" Then, in front of everyone, slapped her across the face. Everyone, especially Kagome, was stunned. Unfortunately for the slut, Kagome was out of the trance first. "You F.O.B.!" she yelled back and then punched her in stomach. Everyone stared open-mouthed at Kagome as the girl fell back on the ground. Surprisingly not showing her undies. Though, Kagome was pretty sure she wasn't any.

Inuyasha then started to crack up. Sango and Miroku, along with practically the rest of the student body, joined in moments later.

"Ki-Kikyou," Inuyasha said between burts of laughter. "You better get out of the New Girl's way, or else she'll beat your skanky ass!" That was rewarded with more laughter. Kikyou got up with a 'humf!' She crossed her arms and tried to regain whatever dignity she had left.

"You'll regret this, new girl" she spat. She and her posse then walked off.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

After that little uh 'incident', they went to their first period classes. They all had first period together, which was language arts. This year the class was going to study English. Since everyone else had already chosen seats, there was only four left in the back. From right to left, this is the order: Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha. This class was taught by Mr. Suikotsu, also one of the most boring teachers in the school. Kagome was nearly falling asleep on her desk when a piece of paper landed next to her.

She drowsily picked it up and opened the note. It was form Inuyasha.

_Your not as bad as I thought, New Girl_

_Inuyasha._

She sighed, but she gave him the honor of writing back.

_If you honestly think that I would've let those slutty bitches who where enough perfume to gag a hippo take me away and give me a make over, your more dense than I thought. _

_By the way, my name is not New Girl. It's Kagome._

She flicked it back over to him. He read it and smirked. He quickly wrote something back and passed it back over.

_What the hell is an "F.O.B." anyway?_

She smiled, wrote, and passed.

_It stands for Fucking Obnoxious Bastard_

Inuyasha nearly burst out laughing. Sango and Miroku just looked extremely confused. Kagome passed Sango the note. She put her head down so no one would see her trying to smother her laugh. She handed it to Miroku who looked more confused then ever. He nearly fell out of his chair trying to contain his laugh.

Mr. Suikotsu finally notice what was going on in the back row. "Is there something you would like to tell the rest of the class, Inuyasha?" He stopped laughing. All the teachers assumed it was always his fault because he was a _half-breed_. His usual scowl returned, and was glaring daggers at him. "No there isn't" he spat. Next he said only loud enough so the other three could hear, "F.O.B." That almost got everyone laughing out loud again. Mr. Suikotsu just gave them a suspicious look but continued with the lesson.

C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:

Nothing really happened in second period. This was one of the classes were no one Kagome new was in it. She just kept catching a guy with long black hair pulled into a pony tail, pointed elf-like ears and fangs, and a tail, no less, staring at her. This class was Social Studies, one of her worst subjects. She just couldn't get interested. So she got out a note book and started writing a new song.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

General Music. _Now_ Kagome could get interested. This period (third if you weren't keeping count) she had with Inuyasha. Ms. Kaede asked her once she got in what instrument she wanted to play and learn about.

"Guitar" she answered with no hesitation.

"Alright there is an extra one over there against the wall. Do you need me to teach-"

"Don't worry I already know how to play it."

"Okay, I'll be over by my desk if you need me." Kagome didn't think that was going to be anytime soon. She got the guitar and sat down by Inuyasha, who coincidently was playing the guitar also. He muttered a "hey" and then continued whatever he was doing. She strummed the strings softly. Kagome finally decided to try to make a conversation, "so how long have you been playing the guitar?"

"I guess ever since I was little. You?"

"About five years now," _right after my father died_ she added in her head.

"Do you write songs?" she asked. He nodded.

"Actually I'm in a band."

"I've always wanted to be in a band. You think I could hear your band play sometime?"

"Sure. It just so happens that we have a gig Friday. I'll get you a ticket. Do you write your own songs?"

The question came from out of the blue. "Uh yeah."

"Can I hear one?" She bit her lip, but nodded.

"Does it have to be here? I-I'm kinda shy."

"Sure I guess. But where?"

"Um, how about eight o'clock at the park?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll meet you there."

The rest of the class was uneventful, Inuyasha and Kagome sat in silence. They both seemed cool and collected. Inuyasha actually was, though Kagome was the complete opposite. She could've screamed she was freaking out so bad. The fact that she was meeting a _guy_ alone, in a park, at night scared the living hell out of her.

"Is it okay if miroku goes too?" he asked startling her out of her thoughts.

"Wha- why?" she asked nervously.

"He's in the band too. He'll want to hear you play and sing also."

"Uh..uh..in that case I'm inviting Sango too."

He shrugged. "Fine with me." He could sense her nervousness. _It's probably because she doesn't want to be alone with a half-breed like me. _But then he remembered her saying at the beginning of the day that she didn't care. _Still...I can't really trust her. I mean I just met her today..._

C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:

_IISL: again, I don't really care WHAT you put in your reviews, I just wanna hear from you people!!! and a special thanks to all who have reviewed!!!! 'huggles reviewers_'

_Much Hugs,_

_IISL_


	3. Some New, But Old Faces

_(A/N: I'm ssooooooo sorry about not updating sooner. I had a bit of writer's block, and plus school and everything grumbles something about how havin_g _homework should be illegal but here it is!! The next chapter is done! And I totally agree, LuLu13, it needs more fluff. Not a lot in this chapter, but there is some, but more in the next chapter is something you can bet on. )_

**DISCLAIMER: reaches out arm sigh sorry guys, Inuyasha is still out my reach. T.T**

**Old Or New?**

Some New, But Old Faces

Kagome was hurrying through the halls to her next class. Then someone hooked his arm through her's, so it ended looking like the Do-Si-Do. "Hey, F.O.B., let me go!" she yelled at the jerk. It turned out to the kid who was staring at her through Social Studies.

"Woow, someone's a little feisty," he said smiling. "I like that."

"I don't know who you even are."

"Oh, I deeply sorry about that. Where are my manners?"

Kagome could tell he wasn't sorry at all.

"My name's Kouga, sweet cheeks."

She raised her eyebrows, her expression saying, "_What_ did you just call me?" To top it all off, he put her arm around her shoulder as if they were old friends.

"Jeese, ya mangy wolf! Kagome hasn't been here a whole day yet and you start hitting on her?" said a voice behind. It was Inuyasha (IISL: gasp nooooooo, really?!).

"Shut up mutt! So Kagome's your name ,is it? A beautiful name for a beautiful women!"

Kagome's eye started to twitch. _Wait, I'm __really__ confused here!_ Inuyasha just stood there. Apparently he couldn't believe his ears, either.

"That's right." he nodded his head. "Kagome, you're going to be my women."

A couple things happened at once. Kagome looked as if she where going to puke. Inuyasha was even more shocked (if that is even possible O.O). Kouga looked extremely smug. Ayame had come up to talk to her boyfriend, Kouga, and looked as if she was about kill something.

Inuyasha reacted first. He ran up and tore away the smiling Kouga from the green-looking Kagome. "YOU JUST FOUND OUT HER NAME AND YOUR ALREADY ASKING HER TO BE YOUR WOMEN?!?!?!?!" To say in the least, Inuyasha was _pissed_.

Kouga was surprised. "What the- hey why the hell do _you_ care mutt?" he smiled. "Do _you_ want her as you mate?"

"Wha- n-n-no! Wh-why the hell would I want _her?!?!?"_

"Then why are you blushing?" It was true. Inuyasha's cheeks were a pretty bright pink.

"KOUGA!!!!" screamed Ayame. Her eyes were filled with angry tears. "How could you! We're going out! Your such a jerk!" With that, she turn around and ran for the bathroom.

"You bastard! Wait Ayame!" Kagome ran and left following after Ayame. Inuyasha had took this opportunity and disappeared into the crowd. A couple people were staring. (Un)fortunately that wasn't an uncommon occurrence. That just left Kouga, staring at the spot where Ayame had stood.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T T.T.T.T.T.T.T T.T.T.T.T.T.T T.T.T.T.T.T.T

Ayame entered the bathroom and ran into one of the stalls as Kagome entered the bathroom.

"Ayame?" Kagome said in a gentle voice.

"Just go away."

"I-I'm sorry. If I hadn't of come this would've never happened."

"Don't be. This isn't the first time," she replied miserably. "He just doesn't want me."

"Well, why don't you two break up?"

"We can't. Actually we're not boyfriend and girlfriend. He's my fiancé. We were betrothed since we've been born."

_Poor thing. To be supposed to marry someone at such a young age._ Kagome decided to help Ayame. "Ya know what? I'm going to help you."

"How?"

"I'm gonna get Kouga interested in you."

"Really?" she said hopeful. "You'd do that for me?"

"Yep. Tomorrow, you'll be a whole new Ayame."

"How're you gonna do that?"

"Well, Kouga sort of likes me, right?"

"More like a lot."

"Well, just act like me then. I'll bring some clothes that I'd wear."

"...that actually might work." she came out of the stall and hugged Kagome tightly."

Her pigtails were a bit messy, her mascara ruined. Her light blue skirt was a bit crumpled, along with light pink T-shirt. She reminded Kagome of cotton candy. Kagome gave her a towel and Ayame took out her spare hairbrush. The bell rung, and Ayame started to freak.

"Don't worry. I have an excuse that won't get either of us in trouble." Ayame smiled.

"Thanks. You have no idea how grateful I am."

"It's no problem, really." Once they were finally done, they ran out of the bathroom and sprinted to class.

D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

Science. The two girls rushed in. Mr. Totosei raised a suspicious eyebrow at them.

"Girls...why were you late?"

"I'm new here and my locker jammed. Ayame helped me open it," Kagome answered. He looked like he still didn't believe them, but let it pass. "Just take your seats." The options for seats were one next to Inuyasha in the back, and one next to Sango near the middle. Since Ayame was already heading to the one next to Sango, Kagome headed to the back with Inuyasha. Fortunately Kouga was not in this class.

Not planning on paying attention, Kagome got out a piece of paper and wrote a note to Inuyasha.

(_Kag-_**Inu**)

_Totosei looks like a giant bug._

**You would think antennas would be growing out of his head.**

_I wonder if we would get reception on them. I'd rather watch __Barnie__ than listen to him. And I __HATE__ him with a fiery passion!_

**Who new you'd be psychotic along with having guts.**

_Haha very funny!_

**I'm not saying that's a bad thing! I'm saying we need to keep you away from knives.**

_You're really full of it!_

**You're just jealous.**

_Suuuuurrrrreeee. Whatever makes you feel better._

**It ****does**** make me feel better.**

_I suggest you don't get me pissed._

**Yeah. Look what happened to Kikyou! You made her go home because her "stomach was bruised"!**

_I sent her home?!?! Ya know, I don't feel the least bit sorry!_

**That's what I like about you. Your not afraid.**

Kagome read that sentence over and over again. _That's not true_ she thought. _I am afraid of some things. _She was about to right something back when her ears caught the words "partner project". Her head snapped up along with Inuyasha's.

"-You and your partner will create and test an experiment. This will be done all out of class. No exceptions. This is do on Monday. That gives you after school today, Thursday, and over the weekend (today is a Wednesday for them people, though I don't know why someone would start on a Wednesday...) to finish it." Everyone groaned. The last thing they wanted to do was a project over the weekend (there are a lot of procrastinators in this class). "No onto partners. I will allow you to choose, but I warn you, choose wisely."

Kagome was about to stand up and walk over to Sango when she heard, "Uh Kagome?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha?"

"Uh...would you like to be my partner?" he asked almost sheepishly.

She smiled. "Sure, Inuyasha."

_Did I really just do that? Did I just ask Kagome to be my partner?! And did she just say __yes_

"Alright, do you have ay idea what experiment you want to do?"

He shrugged. "Not really. You?"

She shrugged. "Me neither." They spent the rest of the time just talking. When class was over, they gathered their stuff and headed to lunch.

Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku sat together at a dark blue table.

"So," Sango started. "Inuyasha, you asked Kagome to be your partner, didn't you?" Miroku nearly choked on his food, "What?!"

"Feh, what of it?"

"Uh, Miroku can I talk to you in private?" said Sango as she pulled him into a corner. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at them, at each other, at them again, at each other again, and finally just shrugged and kept eating.

With Sango and Miroku...

"Well?! Didn't I _tell_ you they liked each other!"

"Hold on my dear Sango, just because there are partners doesn't mean that they like each other in that way."

"_Inuyasha_ asked _Kagome_."

"...really?!?! He hasn't even asked _me,_ me who he's known since seventh grade, and yet he has asked Kagome, who he just met today!"

"See? Even though she _does_ look almost identical to _her_..."

"Still, I think they have something going on...even if they don't admit to it." They both looked over their shoulder at the two of them eating lunch. It seemed as if they were arguing, then they quickly looked away from each other. They both had a light blush spreading across their cheeks. Miroku and Sango snickered.

"Your right Miroku! They're made for each other!"

With Inuyasha and Kagome...

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Then totally out of the blue, Inuyasha poked his chopsticks onto Kagome's plate and stole a pickle. She slapped his chopsticks away with her own.

"Hey, eat your own food you pig!"

"I ain't a pig, and you weren't gonna eat it anyway."

"How do you know that?! Baka!! What if I was gonna eat that pickle right before you stole it?!" she yelled turning towards him.

"I ain't baka, you are!" he yelled turning towards her (fortunately, the lunch room was already so loud that nobody could hear them yelling.)

"Me!?!? _YOU_ can't even keep your paws to himself, you _DOOSH BAG!!!!"_

"IF I'M A DOOSH BAG, YOU'RE A...A...A WHORE!"

"FINE! IF THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK OF ME, THEN YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT HEARING ME SING TONIGHT!!"

"FINE! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR UGLY VOICE ANYWAY!!"

She couldn't think of anything else to say, except for F.O.B., and she didn't exactly use that term lightly. So they just ended just staring, seething at each other. They finally realized how close they were. Their faces were only a few inches apart. They broke away from their death stare and turned away, arms crossed, so the other one couldn't see the blush on their face, which was growing steadily.

Everybody...(yay!!!)

Sango and Miroku came and sat back down.

"May I ask what caused this eery silence?"

"NO!!!" Inuyasha and Kagome spat out at Miroku together.

"What got you guys so angry?!" Sango asked.

"A pickle." Kagome answered.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Okay! Three chappies under my belt! I have absolutely no idea how much more there are to go, so bear with me!!! Thanks for all those awesome people who have reviewed!!!! again, I don't care WHAT you say as long as you say it!!! please review!! pwetty pwease wif suga on top_??!!


	4. Fading Away

_(A/N:_ _yay!!!! we have a snow day today!!! anyway, here's the next chapter of Old Or New? I still have no idea how long this story is going to be. For all I know, it could be ten, twenty, or even thirty more chapters. My guess is probably in between ten and twenty. Though that's still just a guesstimate. Ooo I'm rambling! Sorry about that! Anyway, on with the story!!!)_

**DISCLAIMER: OMFG!! I actually own something!! It's the song that Kagome sings. It's mine, I wrote it, and no you can't have it! Inuyasha, however, still belongs to Takahashi-Sensai. T.T**

**Old Or New?**

Fading Away

The rest of the day eased on by. In gym, which was unfortunately right after lunch, the gang continued their death stares, gropings, mutilations of whatever brain cells Miroku has left, pretty much the usual. The day's activity was dodge ball, boys against girls (hehe). They were hot and breathing pretty heavily by the time class was over. Though in the end, it was all worth it because the girls had gotten their revenge for all the unwanted massaging of certain areas and the pickle stealing two people could commit. The girls were laughing when they came out of the locker room.

"Who knew you had such an arm, Kagome!"

"Your one to talk! When you nailed Miroku in the head, I thought he wouldn't get back up!" That got them laughing again. They talked and laughed all the way to their last class, math.

"Ugh! I _hate_ math!" Kagome complained as she took a seat in front of Inuyasha, Sango, though with some hesitation, sat in the seat in front Miroku, which was also next to Kagome.

"Trust me your not alone, so quit whining!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome shot him a icy stare that sent shivers up the group's spines. Sango was trying to calm her down when the teacher came in (like the secretary, the teacher will never have a name because whoever is mean to Inuyasha or any of the group doesn't deserve a name).

"All right, you know the drill. Get out the worksheet I gave to you Monday and let's get started."

Kagome raised her hand. He looked at her, signaling her to speak. "Uh, I'm new-"

"And lt me guess, you don't have the worksheet?" Kagome nodded.

"Speak when you are talking to someone, do not simply nod your head! That is bad etiquette! Say 'Hai Sensei' or "Nain Sensei'"

"Uh, uh ha-hai"

"Hai, what?!"

"Uh hai sensei!"

"Good." he smiled. "We might make a presentable lady out of you yet. Now then, come up and get the worksheet, then go out into the hallway to work on in. Inuyasha go with her, she probably be struggling on this." That was the more polite way of saying, "Kagome's dumb, I'm sexist, and I can't stand hanyous." The two caught the message quite clearly, so they grumbled curses under their breath and walked out of the door.

_A few eye twitches of anger later..._

"Damn him! How could he treat us like that?!?! That F.O.B.! And I mean it with all I'm worth!!" Kagome ranted, pounding on the lockers.

Inuyasha was leaning against the lockers which were now getting pretty banged up. He had almost forgotten his anger when he heard one word come out of her mouth. _Us._ So he decided to be nice.

"Here, do the worksheet, ace it, then he'll give you a bit more respect."

Kagome thought for a moment, then sat down and quickly read the first problem. She snorted. "This is so easy! And they thought that I would be _challenged!"_ Inuyasha came over and sat down next to her. "I know. The only reason I'm doing poor in my classes is because I don't try."

"You should at least try some of the time."

"What's the point?! They'll still treat me like shit. The outside world is even more cruel then them."

"Not everyone is mean to you."

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "You have a point. You, Sango and Miroku aren't like that. But just look at Mr. What's-his-face. There are a whole lot of 'em where he came from."

"Who even listens to people like them? They are just insecure about themselves, so they have to put other people down like us down."

There was that word again. _Us._ That was becoming his favorite word. Especially when Kagome said it. "Thanks."

Kagome looked up at him surprised. "For what?"

He shook his head. "For more than you know."

_A couple of "awwwws" later..._

The time to meet Inuyasha came a lot quicker than expected (they had patched up their fight about the pickle.) Kagome put another layer under her hoodie, grabbed her guitar case (guitar safely tucked inside), and headed out. She tried to calm her nerves and remembered the conversation she had with Sango, before she drove on home.

–flashback–

"_Uh Sango?"_

"_Oh, Kagome!" she said as she smiled. Then she frowned. "Is something wrong?"_

"_Oh! Uh n-no nothing's wrong! It's just that, well..."_

"_Well...?"_

"_Well, Inuyasha wanted to here me sing-"_

"_He did? You sing?"_

"_Mhm! Well, I didn't want to do it in class, so I said that I'd meet him at the park at eight but I don't want to go to the park alone with a guy at night and he said that he'd invite Miroku so I said fine and that I would invite Sango and so would you come please?" she said really fast and amazingly in one breath._

"_Well, if understood all of that, you want me to come with you t hear you sing so you won't have to be alone with the boys." Kagome nodded. "Sorry Kagome. I actually going on a study date with Miroku." _

_Kagome sighed, obviously disappointed_.

"_Oh but don't worry! Inuyasha is NOT the one you should be concerned about if your worried about something bad happening. The one you should be concerned with is gonna be with me. Plus, Inuyasha likes you. If anything DID happen, he wouldn't let you get hurt."_

_That helped. Kagome smiled. "Ok Sango. And thanks." With that she gathered up her stuff and started to walk off. _

–end flashback–

Kagome was walking down the streets towards the park. It was 7:45.

_Some frantic running for a silver-haired, amber-eyed dog hanyou later..._

Inuyasha was now sprinting down the street to the park. He glanced at his watch, which read 8:06. He rounded the corner into the park. He stopped, not even out of breath. He heard the soft strumming of someone's guitar. That someone was Kagome.

"Yo" he said, making her jump, for she thought that she was alone.

"Oh, hi Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango are on a study date, so they couldn't-"

"What?" he looked at her confused.

He sat down next to her. "What are staring at?"

"Oh, sorry. It's just your ears-"

"What about them?!"

She smiled. "They're so kawaii!" she said as she rubbed them with her fingers.

"Hey! Quit it!"

She giggled. "Sorry. It was too tempting!"

"Just sing the baka song already." he said, clearly irritated, as he crossed his arms.

"As I was saying before, Miroku and Sango are on a study date so they won't be able to come." Inuyasha laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just imagining what Miroku would be doing right now." Kagome playfully elbowed him in the stomach.

"So, what song are ya gonna sing?"

"It's called fading away." she said as she started to softly the strings.

"She puts on her fake smile Her friends say 'Stay for awhile' She tries, she really does! But their chatter's just an annoying buzz To ears that don't hear, To eyes that hold nothing but tears. Now on her bed she lay, Doing nothing but fading away.

Someone finally noticed All the meals she had missed The discussions she wasn't in It was her brother, her kin.

They took her to the doctor, the nurse Hoping it would help the curse On their once cheerful daughter But that's what led to their slaughter."

Inuyasha was enchanted. Kagome had one of the loveliest voices he had ever heard. It almost made him miss the incredibly sad song she was singing. Almost.

"She didn't have a sickness or disease, She didn't cough, whine or sneeze, She had bruises, black and blue Given to her whom they all knew.

She puts on her fake smile Her family said "Stay for awhile" She tries, she really does! But their chatter is just an annoying buzz, To ears that don't hear, To eyes that hold nothing but tears. Everyone says it's gonna be okay, But her soul's still fading away."

Kagome was crying now, tears running streaks down her cheeks.

"They moved her, she finally healed Though her thoughts of fear were concealed She doesn't want them to worry, They'll think to move her in a hurry. Doesn't anyone listen to what she has to say? While there all happy, she's still fading away.

There's only one things she wants, Everyone else has it, it's just her it taunts. It's two ears that will listen Two eyes that won't go missing All the tears she has shed While she's alone in her bed All the problems bottled inside her About everyone that's lied to her Someone that will force her to stay And keep her from fading away.

There's no need for that fake smile No one tells her to stay for awhile There's no one who tells her it's her who they love There's no chatter that's just an annoying buzz Though her ears still don't hear Her eyes still hold nothing but tears No one forced her to stay, So she ended up just fading away."

As Kagome finished her song, they sat for a couple moments in silence. Then, Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome and pulled her close.

"I'm here. I'll listen." he whispered. Kagome was surprised he did that, but she ended up just sobbing into his chest. Inuyasha held her close the whole time. He knew what it felt like to be hated and unloved.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

_('sob' 'sniffle' I don't know if that made you cry, but __I_ _was crying when I wrote that! TT.TT ) _


	5. He's Back

_(A/N: wow I'm being really good to you guys! 2 chappies in one day! 'Few!' maybe I'm just happy because today was a snow day...o well!! Special Thanks to all my awesome reviewers! O and to answer iluvSokka46's question, this chapter!)_

He's Back

It was almost dark. Kagome's sobs had died down, so Inuyasha decided they should leave the park. "Uh Kagome?"

She unwrapped her arms from around his waist and sat back on her toes. His shirt was pretty damp where she'd been crying. She wiped her face of the remaining tears and sniffed.

"Sorry about that Inuyasha," she apologized. She started to pack away her guitar and shivered. Seeing this, Inuyasha took off his jacket and around her skinny shoulders. She looked up surprised. He shrugged. "Your cold." She muttered a thanks, stood up and reached to pick up her guitar, only Inuyasha beat her to it.

"I'll walk you home. It's dark, and you don't know what kind of creeps are out there."

"You don't have to do that. I'm not exactly weak, you know."

"I know. I'm doing it because I can." She sighed in response. Then she started to walk out of the park. Inuyasha, being incredibly kawaii, (at least I think so) slung his free arm loosely over her shoulders. Kagome in return laid her head on his chest. (As people passed them, I swear they were whispering thinks like "awww how kawaii!" and "ah young aikou!" which Inuyasha caught all of, since he has freaking dog ears on his head!) Kagome led the way, since he didn't yet know where she lived. When she turned, he quickly followed suit.

About ten minutes of walking, she stopped in front of an apartment building.

"Well, here we are."

"This is where you live?" he sounded surprised, and for good reason. This complex was _huge_.

"Surprised, aren't you?" she giggled. "By the way your jaw is nearly to the floor, I take that as a yes. Now come on, that guitar has _got_ to getting heavy." Inuyasha shut his mouth and followed her in the door and into the elevator, getting suspicious looks from everyone who was in the lobby (Couldn't people get their mind out of the trash for once? Can't a girl have a guy over and NOT have sex? Really people!) As if he wasn't surprised enough, she pushed the button to the eleventh floor.

"You live in the penthouse apartment?!"

She groaned. "This is why I never have anyone over. They get all googly-eyed at all the money my grandpa gives me, then, as if that wasn't bad enough, they start using me to get all the expensive stuff they want. It annoys me so much!"

"I'm not like that."

"Good to know," she said sarcastically.

"I'm serious! I know exactly how it feels to be used like that. So do Miroku and Sango."

She looked at him quizzically. "Really?"

He nodded. "Miroku was once cheated by this girl and took nearly half of all his savings. Sango, poor girl, was once dating this guy before I met her."

"What did he do?"

"He used her to get close to her parents."

"And...?"

He looked at her as the elevator doors opened. "He killed them." Kagome gasped. She could hardly believe her ears. _Sango's parents...were __murdered_

"Now who's the one with the dropped jaw?" he said, lips curled into a smirk. She closed her jaw and stepped out of the elevator right before they closed. "Now, which apartment is yours?" There were only four doors down the long hallway. As in way of answer, she led him to the door all the way to the left. She unlocked door and stepped inside. She turned and looked at Inuyasha, rolled her eyes, then walked up to him and pushed up his chin with her finger.

He was stunned, to say the least. The front door entered to a living room that had a plush, black leather couch and matching chair with a extravagant coffee table in the middle. This was all in front of giant 54" flat-screen plasma T.V. All around the there were shelves with books. In the corner there was a grand piano. And that was just the living room. There was a large opening on the left side of the room which led to the kitchen. The kitchen was well-kept and clean, and had a island in the middle. Matching stainless pots, pans, stove, you name it. The walls of the kitchen, along with the living room, were painted a light blue. The slate tile was a dark gray-blue. And that was only two of the rooms in her large penthouse abode.

He decided not to give how rich she was much attention because he could see how uncomfortable it was making Kagome for him to be gawking at her home like that. Instead he set down the guitar next to the couch and walked over to the piano.

"Do mind if I play?" She shook her head. "Will your neighbors mind?"

"My grandfather had them soundproof my room." Inuyasha sat down on the bench and played a few cords. Kagome sat down next to him. "So, you never told me."

"Told you what?"

"How did you get used?"

"Oh, that. Well, let's just say Kikyou used me to get my older brother."

"Oh." she paused thinking. "When you look at me, do you see Kikyou?"

"Huh?"

"I know I look a lot like her. I could be her twin," she laughed sadly. "I was just wondering if-"

"No. When I first saw you, I have to admit I thought that. But after you talked to me, I knew you and Kikyou are two totally different people. You two are like oil and water. Just don't mix."

They sat in silence for awhile. Kagome finally broke it. "So are you gonna play a song?"

"I suppose it's only far, since I heard you sing a song."

"That's the point," she retorted raising an eyebrow at him.

"Alright, alright, I get the point. In that case..." he paused, thinking for a moment. "You better feel honored, because no one else has heard this song before."

"Oh I do," she said with the hint of sarcasm in her voice. He just rolled his eyes at her.

"Since your so eager, I'll just start," he said repaying her with his own sarcasm. "This song is called Mad World. (It's actually by Gary Jules...but it seemed to fit Inuyasha almost too well.)

All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circlesIt's a very, very mad world mad world

Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
Made to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me

And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world ... world  
Enlarge your world  
Mad world"

"Wow," she said almost breathlessly.

"That's all you have to say?" he asked turning towards her. He let out a small gasp. Her eyes were brimmed with tears. She quickly blinked them away, then turned toward and gave him a sad smile.

"I loved it." Before they knew what was happening, they started to lean in closer to each other. Just about a centimeter before their lips touched, Kagome turned her head away. "I-I'm sorry Inuyasha. It's just too soon." The blush was growing steadily on both their cheeks.

"Uh yeah. Your right. Uh Kagome, I uh gotta get going. Just incase you need to talk about something," he said looking around. Spotting a notepad and pen on the table, he quickly scribbled his home and cell phone number on it. "Don't hesitate to call," talking as he handed it to her.

"Oh uh sure, okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Oh wait! Your jacket!"

"Thanks. Oh I have something to give you..." he said reaching into his pocket. "Here. They're tickets to my concert Friday night."

"Uh, Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"I only need one." she said offering the other ticket back.

"Keep it. Invite someone." he was about to close the door when he turned back to her and said, or should I say _warned,_ "just do not under ANY circumstances bring Kouga, got it?"

"Got it. Bye Inuyasha." she said as she shoved both the piece of paper and tickets into her pocket.

"See ya Kagome." And with that he left.

InuxKagInuxKagInuxKagInuxKagInuxKagInuxKagInuxKagInuxKagInuxKagInuxKagInuxKag

He came out of her apartment, flustered (hehe that's a funny word). He pushed the down button for the elevator. Inuyasha leaned against the wall. He sighed heavily. He couldn't completely

comprehend what just happened. _He and Kagome almost __kissed_ _I mean, I just met her today, and I already almost kissed her! _He sighed again. _What was it that made me do that? At that moment , her scent was so intoxicating... I couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted..._the elevator "binged" startling him out of his thoughts.

He waited for a guy to come out. Already he could tell that he didn't like this guy. His stench was putrid alone, not to mention he had alcohol, smoke, piss, and some unknown smells that Inuyasha couldn't identify. His eyes had a mixture of icy coldness, hatred, rage, and dare I say it, evil. He also had long black hair, pale skin, and a smirk that beat Inuyasha's ('gasp!' I know, I couldn't believe it either). He assumed that he was one of the other tenants in one of the other three rooms. Unfortunately, Inuyasha assumed wrong.

OhshitohshitOhshitohshitOhshitohshitOhshitohshitOhshitohshitOhshitohshitOhshitohshitOhshit

Once Inuyasha left, Kagome leaned against, and then slid down, the closed door. She put her head in her knees, trying to calm her accelerated heart beat. _Oh, my God! Did that just happen what I just think just happened? _She was as equally, or even more, as stunned, shocked, surprised, anything along those lines, you name it, as Inuyasha. But, along with those feelings, she also felt one more. Disappointment. She knew that she really wanted to kiss him. There was just something about him, about his personality maybe, that she is so drawn to. Something that made Kagome want to tell him everything about her past, her dead family, her ex boyfriend...

The doorbell rang, making Kagome jump out of her skin. _Who could that be? Inuyasha? _She opened the door and gasped.

"N-n-n-n-a-a-r-r-r-a-a-k-k-k-u!" she said, now trembling uncontrollably.

"I missed you terribly, Honey. Why did you pack up and move?" his eyes showed no concern what-so-ever. Instead, they showed only the icy coldness, hatred, rage, and evil that Inuyasha had seen just moments before. Kagome just stared in horror at her ex boyfriend as he pushed past her and forced his way into her apartment. "I like what you've done with the place! This shall do nicely."

Kagome was paralyzed with fear. _Move legs, MOVE!_ She pleaded. _I have to go to Inuyasha! Please, PLEASE MOVE! Get me out of here! _Almost reluctantly, her legs began to move out the door, when he grabbed her arm. "Where do you think _you're_ going sugar-plum?" he whispered, his hot, rotten breath in her ear. He pulled her inside and closed and locked the door behind him.

"We were just about to have some fun!" And with that said, he shoved her roughly against one of the bookshelves, causing some of the hardbacks to fall on top of her. Kagome knew she was going to be a long night.

OMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMG

'_Dodges knife and other sharp instruments of torture' I know! I know! I left a cliff hanger! I promise to have the next chappie out by Tomorrow afternoon by the latest! I promise! _

_Please review! You probably don't know this, but when I read you peoples' reviews I get all warm and fuzzy inside! 'Huggles reviewers' really, you guys are awesome! _


	6. Not So Normal Next Day

_(A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for not putting this chapter out yesterday! This chapter was longer than I thought it would be, and I forgot I had soccer which is __**45**__ minutes away. WTF?! Couldn't they have put it closer?! And then my parents made me go snow boarding. Don't get me wrong, I like it and I wanted to go, just not that night! My sister felt the same way, so instead we went to the movies!! My parents had no idea. (Lol XD) anyway, here it is!)_

**DISCLAIMER: seriously guys, do you honestly think that I would own Inuyasha? If I did I would 1. Continue the series. 2. Kill Kikyou. 3. Have Inuyasha and Kagome live happily ever after. **

**Old Or New?**

Not So Normal Next Day

Kagome sat there shivering. She had locked herself in the bathroom, though that wasn't really necessary since Naraku was passed out on the couch. She was aching all over, and she kept having flashbacks of last night and she knew they would be there during school, too. _Oh crap school! What am I going to tell Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku? I just know something's gonna slip, or they're going notice that I'm acting differently! _

flashback

"_We were just about to have some fun!" And with that said, he shoved her roughly against one of the bookshelves, causing some of the hardbacks to fall on top of her. Kagome knew she was going to be a long night._

"_I saw a man out there, Sugar-plum! You weren't cheating on me, were you?" he said as he roughly pulled her off the ground. _

"_N-n-nain!! Nain Naraku-kun!" she yelled. Still, he punched he hard in the stomach, causing the wind to get knocked out of her. _

endflashback

Kagome shook her head to stop the vision. Naraku-kun (she's basically calling him "Master Naraku") had been smart enough to avoid her hands, feet, and face. Any other part of her body that she could cover up, was fair game. She looked at the clock, it read 6:06. _Finally, school!_ If she had been alone in her house, her thoughts would have been different. She crept silently around her own home to get dressed, have breakfast, morning things. She made sure that she left a plate in the microwave and a glass of water with some asprin next to a certain somebody.

Today she was dressed in a large, dark blue sweatshirt. Under that was another baggy shirt (she didn't want anything tight on her bruised body). Her jeans were also baggy, but had a little bit of shape. She grabbed her back-pack and then slipped out the door. She didn't care that it was only 6:30. Kagome wanted nothing more than to be out of that house. It was no longer her home. A home is a place you want to go back to, where you can comfort after a long day. No, that apartment was no longer a home.

She wondered aimlessly through the streets, not knowing where she was going. Somehow, maybe some amazing miracle, she didn't get lost. Finally it was time for school, her place of refuge. She lugged her battered self onto school grounds, not once looking back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were sitting on the school steps, waiting for Kagome. All the time, they were quizzing Inuyasha about last night, when he had heard her sing.

"How was her voice? Did you you have to plug your ears?" Miroku asked.

"It was okay, better than yours" Inuyasha said, though it was a lie. He loved her voice.

"That's why I don't sing and opt to play whatever random instruments we need for that song!"

"Yeah, or else that screeching monkey sound that you call a voice would scare everyone away" Sango said chuckling.

"My dear Sango, why are you so cruel?"

"Oh be quiet," she said hitting his shoulder playfully.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What exactly happened last night?

"Other than about..." Sango counted the lumps still on Miroku's head. "Seven gropings, we actually got some studying done."

"Six" Miroku corrected. "The seventh lump was when you accidently threw the glass bowl of rice on my head." Sango blushed as she remembered that incident.

flashback

_Sango was finishing some writing when Miroku came in with the bowls of rice, tea, and other assorted goods. Naturally, since it looked as if he was about to drop everything, she went over and helped_ _him. She took the bowls of rice and he went back over to the table to set the rest of it down. _

_She was about to follow suit when she tripped on a leg of a night stand. _

"_Wo-ah!" she yelped. In an attempt to regain her balance, she waved her arms around, chucking the bowls of rice, one hitting Miroku's already lump-filled head. He jumped up in surprise and saw that Sango was about to fall. So he acted on impulse._

_Instead of making out with the floor, as Sango thought she would, she ended up in two strong arms. She blushed like a mad woman._

"_Uh Miroku! Uh th-thanks!" she stuttered as she tried to pull away. But he held her there in his arms. His hands, surprisingly, stayed in the middle of her back. _

"_Oh Sango, your such a klutz," he said teasingly. They stood like that for a minute, then they finally pulled away. Sango's face was beat red. Miroku was smiling like a kid at the candy store. _

"_Uh I-I uh have to get home, you know Kohaku will be worried!"_

_He nodded. "Of course, my dear Sango." He was still smiling. She gathered up her stuff and headed out the door. "Goodbye Miroku!"_

"_See you tomorrow!" he called after her._

endflashback

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Stop daydreaming guys! Kagome's here." They snapped to attention when he said that. Sango was still blushing, but not as bad as before. Miroku was smiling like he was last night. It took a minute or two for Kagome to come into view, since Inuyasha is a _inu_ hanyou after all! As she came into view, Inuyasha knew right away something was wrong. Maybe it's because when you have someone sob in your arms like that, you can never look at them again without seeing those tears again.

Sango waved. "Kagome over here!" Kagome saw her and put on a small smile. She came over and sat by them.

"Uh hey guys."

"Oh Kagome. We need to work on the experiment for science," Inuyasha said.

She nodded. "When are you free?"

"How about after school today at my house? We can't do it tomorrow, since the concert's tomorrow."

"I can't wait for your concert!" Sango piped in. "You're going, right Kagome?" She nodded.

"So nobody cares if I'm going?" Miroku complained.

Inuyasha smacked him in the back of the head. "You _have_ to be there! You're _in_ the band baka! Along with my brother Sesshomaru and that wimp with the braid Bankotsu!"

"Alright, alright! I get your point!"

"Anyway, Kagome, is after school today good for you?"

"Yeah it's fine. Though we still need to pick what experiment we're doing."

He shrugged as an answer. Then the three of them continued to talk. Kagome was off in another world, thinking. Thinking about her past, her present, and her future. Inuyasha kept trying to get her to talk, and the other two finally noticed something was wrong when the bell to go to first period. Kagome thought, _saved by the bell_.

Kagome had got her stuff from her locker and was on her way to language arts when our favorite hanyou stepped up beside her. "Mind if I walk you to class?" Kagome shook her head.

Inuyasha whispered into her ear, "F.O.B.s at twelve o'clock." Kagome looked up and sure enough, there they were, Kikyou leading the posse. She thought they were just going to pass her while staring daggers at them. But, has fate would have it, they stopped in front of them, blocking their path.

Kikyou totally ignored Kagome and went straight for Inuyasha. She put on huge smile and walked up to him. She through her arms around the surprised hanyou.

"Oh Yashie! I missed you! Why did you have to leave so soon last night?"

"Wha-what are you talking about?" he looked over at Kagome. She seemed confused and something else. Was she hurt? Jealous, even? He pushed Kikyou off himself. "What the hell are talking about?! I never went over your house! And where did you come up with that baka nickname?!" He looked back over at Kagome. She still looked confused, but also relieved for some reason. _She's probably just looking out for a friend._ He cringed at the thought of her just as a friend. Sure, she was just a friend. _Am I falling for Kagome?_ Before he could answer himself, Kikyou interrupted his thoughts.

"What are _you_ talking about? Don't you remember anything?" she crossed her arms and pouted.

"I'm talking about the fact that I never saw you last night," he pinched himself. "Damn, I ain't asleep! And here I hoped that this was a nightmare."

"Oh quit lying Yashie! You know full well that me coming on to you is your greatest dream come true."

"More like my scariest nightmare come true." Kikyou glared at him. He thought she was going to leave, but she wasn't going to leave without a fight. Unfortunately.

"Your too kawaii when your angry, Yashie," she said as she walked back up to him and drew a circle on his chest with her finger. Inuyasha was now _incredibly_ uncomfortable.

He decided to play the guilt trip in hope that it would get her off of him. "You honestly think that I can just forget what happened last year when we were dating? You just used me to get to Sesshomaru!"

"He was a cold heartless bastard and I'm sorry Yashie."

"Just like you. Wait no you're much worse because even he has a girlfriend." Kikyou gasped. "Yep, they've been going out for over a year now. And you can't even keep a guy longer than a week. And that's being kind." he said in a highly arrogant tone and with a smirk on his face. _Who knew I could ever have used my half-brother to my advantage? _Kikyou clenched her fists and stomp her foot, like a child when they don't get their way.

Kagome then stepped between them. "You just don't know when to quit, do you? He said he didn't like you and that's that!" Inuyasha was a bit surprised, but then noticed something that made his blood boil. Kagome's hair had swished a bit to the side, revealing the tip of a black and blue bruise. Then Kagome's hair swished back into its rightful place, making Inuyasha wonder if he had imagined it. He looked up, and whatever else Kagome had said, it had gotten Kikyou seething.

"You bitch!" Kikyou yelled. Then she walked up (though it wasn't very far, since they were only a few feet apart to begin with.) To her and pushed her backwards, into Inuyasha. With that Kikyou stomped off, not noticing the little cry of pain Kagome let out as she stumbled in Inuyasha.

Inuyasha did.

Kagome got up quickly and was about to run off when Inuyasha grabbed her hand. He came up to her pushed her hair to the side. He didn't get a good look because Kagome twisted around and wrenched her hand from his.

"Tell me who did that to you, Kagome!" his voiced sounded kind of harsh, but his golden eyes held nothing but concern for her and hatred for whoever hurt her.

Instead of answering, she turned and ran to first period.

Black&Blue&Black&Blue&Black&Blue&Black&Blue&Black&Blue&Black&Blue&Black&Blu

Kagome just sat down when the bell rang. Sango and Miroku were already sitting in the seats they were yesterday. Instead of sitting in her original seat, she sat in Inuyasha's, so she could look out the window. The door opened again, and in came a flustered (there's that word again!) Inuyasha.

"So nice of you to join us, Inuyasha," Mr. Suikotsu said. Inuyasha shrugged and walked to the back of the room and sat in Kagome's seat, since she was currently sitting in his. She was staring outside, though he was pretty sure she wasn't seeing anything. He sent half the class trying to pass notes to her, but she ignored them. Finally he gave up and passed a note to Sango.

(_San_** Inu** Mir)

**Guys, we have a problem.**

_Did you figure out why Kagome is acting so strange?_

Did you do something to her, Inuyasha?

**I'm pretty sure it's something I **_**didn't**_** do.**

_What is it? Come on, spit it out!_

**I should've stayed with her last night. Dammit! I'm so baka!**

Would you just tell us what the hell it is!

**I saw black and blue bruises on her back.**

_Oh my god! Are you sure! How did that happen?! Man, if somebody did that to her I'm gonna kill 'em!_

Hold on, we don't know exactly what happened to her. We can't assume anything with this.

_You're right. We need to get Kagome to talk to us!_

**How are we gonna do that?! I've been trying this whole period!**

I think I have a plan. We'll corner her during lunch, in the hallway. That way nobody will see or hear us.

_That might work..._

Then the bell rung, signaling that this period was over. Though the plan was set for lunch time, the three were trying every time they got close enough to her. Though that Kagome was slick, and somehow avoided them.

In second period, it turned out Ayame was in this class, so she gave her the clothes she had brought (don't worry, she didn't forget). Ayame was so grateful. She quickly changed and walked back in. Kouga saw her and raised his eyebrows, surprised. Probably because she has never worn jean and a sweatshirt to school before.

"Hey, Ayame!" he called. Instead of heading over to him like he had expected, she turned her head and headed over to Kagome, who was sitting at the opposite end of the room. This shocked him.

Ayame sat down and whispered to Kagome, "It's working! I don't know how I could ever repay you!" Kagome gave her a fake smile. _I'm glad someone's happy._

DammitDammitDammitDammitDammitDammitDammitDammitDammitDammitDammit

Third and forth period went pretty much the same way. Except, Kagome would talk if they didn't talk about her. The three saw that as progress. Until lunch, that is. Miroku and Sango had a lunch detention, because during second period they happen to have general music, Miroku let his hand wander. Sango, being his victim, hit him the head with a guitar stand, causing to knock him out for a minute. Ms. Kaede got mad, and made them stay for one detention. That left Inuyasha to carry out their plan.

Kagome was late to lunch, which made it al lot easier for Inuyasha. He saw her, she grabbed her upper arms, and (with some force) made her stand with her back to a wall.

"Inu-Inuyasha! Wha-what are you doing?"

"I want you to talk to me! What happened after I left last night?!"

"That's none of your business."

"You are my friend. You have suspicious looking bruises on your back and who knows elsewhere. Explain to me how that doesn't concern me!"

"I-it just doesn't!"

Inuyasha sniffed. His eyes widened for a moment, then narrowed. "I thought I smelled something different about you."

Now it was her turn to widen her eyes. "Wh-what are you talking about?!"

"There was a man who got out of the elevator before I got in. That unknown scent is on you."

"And do you know why?!" she said becoming defensive.

"I have a pretty good idea!"

"It's because he's..." she paused, then said quietly with her eyes glued to her shoes, "he's my ex. We, um, got back together."

Inuyasha was speechless, and trust me, that didn't happen very often. Finally he regained his speech. "How could...why didn't you...but he's the one who..." then it hit him. "He forced you to, didn't he?"

But before Kagome could answer, they heard, "Oh Yashie! There you are! I was looking for you!"

They turned around just in time to see Kikyou run up and throw her arms around his neck. 'Kagome and Inuyasha: sweat drop'

"Don't you EVER leave my sight again!" Kagome stepped out from behind Inuyasha and shook her head. "You can't get the fact in your incredibly dense head that Inuyasha doesn't want you." she said coolly.

Kikyou looked over at her a smirked. "You so sure about that?" She then turned her head back to Inuyasha and started towards him, planning o kissing him. Inuyasha, a look of horror coming onto his face, finally figuring out what she was planning to do. He backed up until his back hit the wall. _Damn wall!_ He looked over at Kagome pleadingly. She sighed, then mouthed "push her off!"

Taking her advice, at the last possible second he pulled her off him. She took a step back and pouted. He stepped to the right and out of her trap. Or so he thought.

"Come on Kagome, let's go to lunch!" But before they could move an inch, Kikyou pulled on one of the pieces of hair that always fell over his shoulder. She pulled him close and...

Kissed him.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_Few! That was my longest chapter yet! Hoped you liked it! And guess what? I almost have 50 reviews!!! I so happy!!_

Keep IISL happy and...

Review!!!


	7. A Note and a New Song

_(A/N:_ _hi people!!!! today's my birthday!!!!!!! I'm soooo happpyyyyy!!!! except I just HAD to get a stomach virus!!! 'glares angrily at stomach' BUT I freaking love my best friend right now! (People get your heads out of the gutter!) She stopped by and gave me my presents! She is soo nice!! Anyway, the seventh chapter is here! Enjoy!)_

**DISCLAIMER: do we have to go through this every time?!**

**Old Or New?**

A Note and a New Song

Inuyasha, was shocked and disgusted. He pulled away from Kikyou, as her snake-like tongue was trying to get into his mouth. He gave a small heave.

Kikyou noticed him going a sickly green. "Are you alright, Yashie?"

"I, uh, just threw up a little in my mouth." he turned around to see Kagome's reaction. But, she wasn't there.

Kikyou noticed the empty space behind him and cackled. "Looks like the new girl couldn't handle seeing Yashie-boo over here make-out with another," with a flip of her hair added, "more attractive woman." she cackled her ugly witch laugh again, this time she got her posse in out it too.

She turned around for a moment. _And now I'll take my much needed leave_ thought Inuyasha. He followed her scent down the next hallway. _I should've caught up to her by now! Man, Kagome must run fast._ He stopped suddenly in front of the bathrooms, as her scent disappeared in to the girls' room. Through all of the scents wafting to his nose (not all of them pleasant, since he _was_ standing in front of the bathrooms, after all) he couldn't smell salt. _Good, at least she's not crying. Wait, why would she be crying? It's not like im her boyfriend or anything. She already has one, even if he DOES hurt her..._ That got his blood boiling again. Even though he had just met her yesterday, he felt he could trust her with every fiber of his being.

"_By your not answering me, your probably assuming that I'm just going to treat you like your worth nothing because you're a hanyou, am I right?"_

She had known even before she talked to him that he was a hanyou. There was no hatred, no loathing, nothing conceded about her essence. _Is that why I feel so drawn to her?_ He could tell that was some of it, but a big chunk was still missing.

He had been waiting for about five minutes with still no sign of Kagome, and he _**DEFINITELY **__**NOT**_ going in there after her. He had totally last his appetite (a rare site to see!), since he had almost thrown up when that whore had kissed him. Instead of standing around like a idiot for who knows how long, he settled on just leaving a note in her locker. Then he went back to lunch, feeling utterly lonely since Miroku and Sango had that lunch detention, and Kagome...well, we all know what know happened with her. So, instead of feeling sorry for himself, he got to work writing a new song. He amazingly accomplished finishing the song _and_ the instrumental that went along with it in under fifteen minutes when the bell rang.

Lost in his thoughts, he headed off to sixth period.

OoooooooOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOooOOOoooooooOoOoooO

Kissed him.

Kagome had run off then, not wanting to see this smooch fest. She didn't run to the bathrooms by the cafeteria, because she knew there would be people in there. Right now, she wanted to be alone. In truth, Inuyasha wasn't that far behind her. Just enough so he didn't see her slide into the girls' room. She ran into one of the stalls and locked it, breathing heavily.

_Wait, why did I run off? _Kagome was confused. _It's not like Inuyasha's my boyfriend, so why do I feel this pain in my chest? Could it be that..._her eyes widened. _That I'm __jealous__? No, wait a second, that can't be! I don't have any feelings like that for him!_

Her thoughts were pretty much set on debating on whether or not she had feelings for Inuyasha. Although, she had to admit that both sides of her would _much_ rather have Inuyasha have as a boyfriend then the one she currently had. Anyone would. She was so engrossed her thoughts, she almost didn't hear the bell ring. Fortunately, it knocked her out of the endless battle she had going on her head. She scurried off to class.

SSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssSSSSSSSssssSSSSsssssssSSSSSssssSSSssSSSSSSSSsssssssSSSSssSss

When Kagome opened her locker, quite unexpectedly, a note fell out. It had her name on it in familiar handwriting. _Inuyasha..._She carefully unfolded it, vaguely afraid of what it might say. As she _did_ expect, it wasn't a love note. (Imagine that!) It read something along the following lines...(more like exactly...)

**(Kag's thoughts)**

_Kagome, _

_Why did you run off? _**I was wondering that myself...**_Well, I guess that that was a good idea because after I pushed that whore off, I almost saw my breakfast again. Literally. _**Poor you. **_Can you believe that after I said that I threw up a little in my mouth, a pretty obvious clue saying, "you disgust me you bitch", she had the nerve to call me Yashie-boo?!?! WTF?! _**'twitches'**_ And I thought __Yashie__ was bad! Just thinking about it is making my stomach churn again._

_On a totally different note, I now extremely hope that you come to the concert, because I wrote a song about you. _**He wrote a WHAT about me?! **_Don't worry! It's not mushy or anything!! It's...well...you'll just have to hear it. _**You can count on it.**

_Anyway, hope our plans of you coming to_ _my house after school is still on!!_

_See ya later,_

_Inuyasha_

Kagome took his words to heart. I mean, who else could say they got a note in their locker from the infamous hanyou Inuyasha Takahashi? She smirked a little to herself. Not wanting to be late to gym, though nobody really cared anyway, she grabbed her clothes after safely putting the note in her pocket.

_On the other side of the school..._

The group of friends sat talking in the gym. Inuyasha had just told Miroku about the new song.

"You know, you're like a machine." Miroku said shaking his head.

"Well, we're all gonna have to be if we're gonna play it at the concert."

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?! We can't learn a new song by tomorrow night!"

"Maybe I am. But so what? We're gonna do it. Even if we have to stay up 'til midnight doing it"

Sango, as much as she loved seeing the boys argue, decided to interrupt. Having seen Inuyasha's song already, knew just how important it was to sing it. She put on her best pout and got the cutest puppy eyes she could muster, and pulled on Miroku's sleeve to get him to look at her. "Pwease, Roku-kun? Do it for me?"

Miroku couldn't resist. He sighed in defeat. "Alright, I give. Just give me my part and start on it as soon as I get home."

Inuyasha and Sango smiled in victory. That was exactly why he had showed Sango first. His smile turned into a worried frown when he saw that Kagome had entered the gym. She had on baggy sweat pants and a long-sleeved shirt on. Miroku and Sango saw his frown and turned to see what he was staring at.

"I forgot to ask you! How did our lunch plan go?" Sango didn't so much as ask but demand.

"Interesting."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Kagome got- I just was _forced_ to- get back together with her ex."

"That bastard!"

"Now, now, calm down my dear Sango."

"How can I?!"

"I would've found out more, but Kikyou interrupted us." He turned slightly green again, remembering that memory.

"Inuyasha, is something you'd like to tell us?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

"Other than she now calling me Yashie-boo, not really." Sango and Miroku sweat dropped. "Oh wait, yes there is! I almost forgot!" he spat sarcastically. "That bitch kissed me."

They gasped. But, before they could continue their interrogation, they heard a soft "Hey."

They turned around and saw Kagome had finally reached them. She was twiddling her thumbs nervously. She was greeted with smiles and...and...and everything she _wasn't_ expecting. She was expecting to be questioned to no end, but no one even hinted about her sudden change. They went on and talked about random stuff as if there weren't bruises on her back.

The rest of the day past pretty uneventful. That is, at least, school ended.

PPPPppppPpppppPPPPPppPpPPPPPPpppppPPppPpppPppPpppppppPppppPPpPPPPPPpppppPp

Kagome was just heading off school grounds, when a familiar sliver-haired hanyou jumped in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going? My house is that way," ha said as he pointed to the opposite direction she was heading.

"Oh...yeah I'm supposed to come over your house, aren't I? Sorry, I almost forgot!"

He raised a suspicious eyebrow, but let it pass. "Okay, then. Whatever you say." With that, he kneeled in front of her. "Get on."

She looked at him dumbfounded. "Get on your...back?"

"Quit standing there like an idiot and get on. We can get to my house a lot faster if you do."

She nodded, though he couldn't see it. She grabbed onto his shoulders and straddled his waist with her legs. He grabbed her lower limbs and hiked them higher. Kagome bit her bottom lip from letting go of a cry of pain.

"Hold on tight!" Inuyasha warned. When he started running, Kagome clung so tight to his shoulders her knuckles turned white. She also buried her head in his shoulder, afraid to look around her.

"Ow! I didn't mean _that_ tight! I'm not going to let you go, so don't be such a freaking fraidy-cat!"

"Is it my fault!"

"Heh, you know I could be going faster!"

"You better not!"

"You're lucky. You caught me in a good mood." he turned his head around to look at her and smirked. She was glaring at him, then suddenly gasped.

"Watch out! You're gonna run into that building! And at his speed, you won't be able to stop in time!"

He snickered. "Just watch me." In one bound, he leaped atop a seven story sky-scraper. He laughed again when he saw Kagome's gawking expression. "How did...how did you do that?!"

"Practice. Now don't we have a experiment to get to?" he said laughing. Inuyasha sprinted with ease towards his house. _Why do I feel so calm and care-free? Is it because I'm with Kagome?_ He turned and looked at the girl riding on his back. She had excitement in her eyes, looking like a kid at Christmas, her fear of riding on his back and going this fast was obviously gone. He smiled and looked away so she couldn't see it. _She looks pretty, with her eyes sparkling like that._ He blushed, realizing what he had just thought. He made she that his head was turned so much that there would be no way she would be able to see it.

_Maybe I am falling for Kagome..._

LoveLoveLoveLoveLoveLoveLoveLoveLoveLoveLoveLoveLoveLoveLoveLoveLoveLoveLove

_Okay! Another chapter for you! I now have to go and read my newly gotten Naruto and Bleach manga and Naruto posters from said BESTEST BUDDY!!!_

_Things you can bet on: more fluff in the next chapter!!!_

_Make my sick birthday better and give the presents of..._

_Reviews!!!!_


	8. The Cops, The Sunset and A Kiss

_(A/N:_ _sorry for not updating sooner! I'm over my stomach flu and enjoying every second. Now, enough of me talking! On with the story!)_

**DISCLAIMER: not happening anytime soon...**

**Old Or New?**

The Cops, The Sunset and A Kiss

_Wow! This is so exhilarating! _Kagome was having the time of her young life. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy. Or, I should say, happy at _all_. Her fears of what awaited her at her apartment seemed to have disappeared. She was smiling, a real smile, not a fake one.

Inuyasha was deep in thought. He was stuck on one conundrum. _How did Kagome end up with that bastard? If anyone deserved to be with him, it certainly isn't her. Doesn't she have anyone to care about her? Sure, she has a grandfather, but he can't possibly care that much_ _seeing as he left her all alone in the world. And what of her parents?_

He was so lost in thought that he accidentally skipped over house and landed in his neighbors' were anything but neighborly yard. Realizing his mistake, he jumped back about twenty feet, hoping Kagome wouldn't notice. He was wrong.

"Jeese, don't you know where your own house is?"

"I miscalculated, that's all."

"What happened to all that 'practicing' you were gloating about?"

"I wasn't gloating! You asked and I answered!"

"Excuses, excuses!"

They went on like this for about another five minutes, when Inuyasha's ear twitched. He growled a little, eyeing a second story window of his everything-but-neighborly neighbor's window. Kagome followed his angry stare and saw a dark haired man (also, without a name) glaring at them.

"Great, we have an audience! Come on Kagome, let's go inside." he grabbed her by the arm and led her inside.

"Sorry, I know it's not that extravagant, but it suits this hanyou."

"I like it. I actually wish my apartment were smaller and less expensive most of the time. I get so self-conscience."

"Feh."

She looked down at her shoes and said quietly, "Plus, with only one person living there, it's pretty lonely."

He stopped on his way to the door and looked back at her. She seemed lost in her own world for a moment, then shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. She looked up and had a big smile plastered on her face.

"Alright! Enough of that! We have an experiment to get to! Chip-chop!"

Inuyasha gave her this weird look, but let it pass.

"Sorry it's a bit messy, I didn't exactly have time to clean up."

"Don't worry about it! I rather have it a bit messy. At least then it looks lived in."

Inuyasha was liking this strange girl more and more every minute they spent together. It didn't help that her sweet scent of vanilla and sakura was intoxicating him. He had to actually control himself _not_ to practically tackle her (usually it was the other way around, since he has an eight-pack set of abs, strong muscles, amber eyes you can get lost in and his dog ears are soo kawaii...)

He gave her the grand tour. The front door opened up into the kitchen, everything, like the house itself, looked a bit aged. There were dirty dishes in the sink, some leftover breakfast left on the table. The bottom floor held the kitchen, living room, and a bathroom (had to have one somewhere XD). Numerous miscellaneous objects cluttered the floor.

"Do you live here alone?"

"Well, no. I have an older half-brother Sesshomaru. Though he's practically never here. That's fine with me! That bastard hates me because I'm a _half-breed._ His yokai self is too good for me! Why he joined my band in the first place I'll never figure it out." he stopped his rant and looked back at Kagome. As she played absentmindedly with a strand of hair, her face was very sullen.

"At least he's still alive." she whispered, looking at the floor.

"Did you have a brother?"

"Where's your room? Is it upstairs?" she said quickly to change the subject and ran up the stairs before Inuyasha could stop her. He sighed and followed. _There's no use. She always changes the subject._ He reached the top and saw the door to his room. There were three others, but it was pretty hard to miss, since it had "Inuyasha's room. Stay out. (I booby-trapped it.)"

He looked in to see her reading a red notebook cross-legged on his bed. He slammed the door and quickly snatched it away while sticking out his tongue. _There's no way I'm letting you read this! This happens to be where I write down my songs!_

"I _like_ my privacy, thank you very much!"

"Humf!" she crossed her arms and pouted.

_Damn she looks so cute!_ He shook his head quickly before he could blush again. _I think the old Kagome's back._

"Pwease can I see it Yashie-boo?"

He threw the notebook down and held his head in his hands. "Agh! Don't! You sound like Kikyou!"

She just laughed. He looked up and saw that she had picked up the notebook. "Damn it! You tricked me!" That just made her laugh harder. He smirked and cracked his knuckles (how does he do that?!?!) "You're gonna get it now!"

"I'd like to see you try!" she taunted.

They caused Inuyasha's smirk to grow wider. He pounced on her, landing them on the bed.

"Oh no you don't!"

"How're gonna get outta this one Kagome?"

"Like this!" she yelled. She put the notebook in her mouth and she pinched his sides, causing him to spaz and pull her arms from his sides (I don't know if that makes anyone else do that, I'm using past experiences here.) She took the opportunity and slipped away from him.

"You little sneak!"

"Ooo the Mighty Bad Ass Inuyasha is ticklish!"

"Well here! Let me return the favor!"He tackled her again, causing her to scream. He was on top of her again, his legs straddling her waist. Before she pull that little stunt again, he ran his claws lightly on her stomach. She squealed and burst into uncontrollable fits of giggles.

"Inuyasha! Get...off...me!" she said between spasms of laughter.

"Not a chance! Nobody tickles the Mighty Bad Ass Inuyasha and gets away with it!"

He kept tickling her while she squirmed, trying to get him off. Finally, when Kagome desperately needed air, he stopped. He put his hands beside her head to support himself. They were panting very heavily as the tried to catch their breath. Kagome noticed what kind of position they were in and blushed, seeing that Inuyasha was still straddling her waist.

"Uh Inuyasha? Could you, um, get off me?"

He didn't seem to hear her. He was staring into her blue-gray eyes, while she stared back into his golden ones. He began to lean in closer, making Kagome blush like a mad women.

"Uh, Inuyasha?"

He closed his eyes kept leaning closer. The little voice inside Kagome's head was yelling at her to push him off, that somehow Naraku would find out and that would be the end. Unfortunately for voice, her heart's impulse was overpowering. She closed her eyes and this time she would not turn her head. Her heart raced as she felt Inuyasha's warm breath on her lips. They were just about to kiss when...

_**BAM!!**_They heard the front door being kicked in. (I know I'm cruel.)

Inuyasha jumped so high his head hit the ceiling. Kagome felt her heart stop.

She sat up and looked at Inuyasha, scared and deeply confused. He looked the same, just subtract the fear and add anger.

"Quick, hide the crack!" he muttered, clearly pissed off.

That made Kagome confused beyond belief.

They looked at the door when they heard footsteps tramping up the stairs. The door to his room was, just like the poor front door, kicked open. This made Kagome jump again, though she knew it was coming.

"FREEZE! THE POLICE!" screamed the police people as they held their guns up. There was about half a dozen of them.

"It wasn't locked assholes," Inuyasha said calmly as he got up.

"I SAID FREEZE!" yelled the policeman in front again.

"Keh" Inuyasha crossed his arms. They still held their guns out as two of them circled him to get to Kagome, who still sitting on the floor trying to get over her near heart-attack, also still looking very confused.

"Don't worry, honey. It's safe now. He can't hurt you anymore."

This only further deepened her confusion. _Wait, do they think Inuyasha was trying to rape me or something?! _"Wh-what are you talking about?" she looked over at Inuyasha for help just in time to see him roll his eyes. That alone was enough because it took her out of her stupor state. She stood up only to hear the policewomen's protests.

"Hold on! Hold on! You've got this all wrong! Inuyasha wasn't trying to hurt me!" she explained as she waved her arms back and forth for emphasis.

Now it was the cops' turn to looked confused. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and saw a little smirk.

"We got a call from your next door neighbor saying that he saw that young lady being forcefully dragged into here, then not long afterward heard screaming from said young lady and loud threats from this hanyou here." said the front officer conceitedly

Kagome walked pass the cop ladies and stopped next to Inuyasha. She blushed a little when she remembered their near kiss and put a hand behind her head. "He was uh, tickling me." she glanced at Inuyasha. He was too pissed right now to be embarrassed.

They were hesitant, but they put down their guns and returned them to their holsters.

"Now, if you would be so kind," Inuyasha said sarcastically, "as to get out of my house!"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Unfortunately for Inuyasha, the police had a couple more questions to ask them. Once they finally left, Kagome had to calm him down because he was ready to run next door and strangle the bastard who just HAD to cut them off short one kiss.

_Is he mad because we were interrupted before he could kiss me, or because they broke down two of his doors and insulted him? _Kagome wondered.

When Inuyasha finally cooled off, they decided to get to work on science, the reason for this happening. They went on his computer looking for an easy one to do. With some persuasion, they ended up finding out why the sun makes the sky seem red when it sets. To their luck, Inuyasha already possessed all the ingredients.

SunsetSunsetSunsetSunsetSunsetSunsetSunsetSunsetSunsetSunsetSunsetSunsetSunsetSunset

Though the result wasn't spectacular, Kagome was still impressed.

"That was easier than expected!"

"Yeah, but the real thing is better."

"Well duh!"

He opened his window then searched in a drawer and pulled out a handkerchief. Kagome watched him, curious. She tensed up as he put the piece of cloth over her eyes as a blindfold. Her self-conscience told her he kneeled in front of her. "Get on."

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we get there."

She rolled her eyes, though he couldn't see it because of the blindfold, but got on. He jumped out the window and again the rush of adrenalin came over Kagome. It was more of a rush because she was now blind-folded.

"Are we almost there?"

"Stop whining! We'll get there when we get there!"

Kagome was nearly bursting with curiosity. They couldn't get to...to...to wherever they were going. Inuyasha finally landed somewhere. She got off and Inuyasha grabbed her hand and led her...somewhere.

"Can I take this blind-fold off now?"

"In a second!"

After Inuyasha's "second" was over, he stopped. Then he took the blind-fold off. "Okay, go ahead. Look."

Kagome gasped. "This spot is...is...beautiful!" And it was. They were in a secluded spot in the woods that opened up to a lake. It would've been gorgeous with that alone, but the sun was setting, making the sky turn a lovely red-orange. The reflection of the sky off the water just made it that much more beautiful.

"Inuyasha! How did you find this place?"

"Just luck, I guess. Now sit down over here." he said as he walked over to a dry spot on the ground. He never let go of her hand. They sat in silence for awhile, when Kagome shivered and rubbed her arms which now sported goose bumps.

She felt something being put over her shoulders. It was Inuyasha's jacket.

"Oh! Uh, thanks Inuyasha."

He shrugged. "You were cold."

They sat looking at each other's eyes for a moment, then began leaning closer. They closed their means for sight when they were only a few inches apart. They felt the other one's warm breath again, hearts racing, awaiting the feel of his/her lips. When finally, they met.

This time uninterrupted.

InuxKagInuxKagInuxKagInuxKagInuxKagInuxKagInuxKagInuxKagInuxKagInuxKagInuxKagInuxKag

_What will happen next? Will Naraku find out? What about Inuyasha's "Kikyou" problem? What the hell is song Inu's gonna sing to Kagz?! All coming up in later chapters!_ _Stay tuned! Well...you can't really stay tuned since this a story...but none the less!!! _

_I'm happy right now because I'm eating cake. But, unfortunately, the cake won't last very long and I'll be sad. But review and I'll be happy again. So remember, cake might last a minute, but a review is forever. So please review! _


	9. Why?

_(A/N: yo my hoes!...not really...just a joke...don't walk away! I'm sorry! Anyway, guess what guess what guess WHAT!? I almost have 100 reviews!! Whoohooo!!! keep up the work my minions!! MUHAHAHA!!!...-ahem- sorry, you're not my minions...-mumbles- not YET anyway...)_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't wanna have to repeat what's already been said in the OTHER 8 chapters...**

**Old Or New?**

Why?

Inuyasha lay on his bed, hands behind his head staring at the ceiling. He smiled when his eyes found their eyes to the dent that his head had made. _Baka cops. Don't they ever learn that my F.O.B. neighbor is just overreacting? That's the third call this month!_

He sighed and rolled over to turn on the radio. P.S. Shock The World by Less Than Jake (AWESOME BAND!!) happened to be playing. _Fitting..._

It's never been so crystal clear

That I've been dying six months a year

Arguing with strangers about why I'm still here.

No on lets me forget questions about my relevance

And I'm starting to believe their arguments

In my self-defense

It's just my self-destructiveness

And always wasting all my breath

And it's still a mystery

To me why I'm doubting all my dreams

All the things that I say

Will someday fade away

When the message in the songs

Has kept me sane all along.

The years hit like fist to face

And some days I've tried to replace

This person with the same god-given name.

Some days I shake till noon

I've tried to explain to overcrowded rooms

Across these states my narrow point of view.

But what can I do?

It's just my self-destructiveness

And always wasting all my breath

And it's a mystery to me why

I'm doubting all my dreams

All the things that I say

Will someday fade away

When the message in these songs

Has kept me sane all along.

He liked this band, he decided. This particular song was almost a match to his life. _It's a good thing the song I wrote for Kagome was really easy for me to memorize..._ he sighed. He was just about to drift off into a fitful sleep when the shrill cackle Avril Lavigne calls a voice came pouring out of the speakers. (No offense to her fans...I just can't stand her...XP)

"How the hell someone like her got to be famous I'll never figure out..." Inuyasha grumbled angrily as he turned the radio. He touched his lips. He could still feel her soft kiss on them. _I wonder how Kagome's coping right now?_ He tried to get her from his mind, but no matter what he thought about, she still haunted his mind.

After much tossing and turning, sleep finally wrapping him in a scratchy yet safe blanket.

_ZZZZzzzZZzzzZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzZzzzZZZZZzzzZzzzzzZZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZZZzzzzz_

_Oh shit, oh shit oh SHIT!!! _thought Kagome. She was full on freak-out mode. She was back at her apartment, scrubbing herself like crazy in the shower. She had insisted that Inuyasha dropped her off two blocks away from her apartment. She raced inside, extremely relieved to find that you-know-who wasn't there. She through her clothes into the washer and then step into the shower. She wanted to get every trace of Inuyasha off of her so you-know-who didn't find out about him.

Once she had spent a good ten minutes scrubbing herself with her vanilla and sakura body lotion, she was satisfied that his scent was gone. She stepped out and noticed how eerily silent it was. She walked out into the living room and turned on the stereo. Putting it on as high as it would go, she let the music envelope her. It also helped that it was one of her favorite songs playing, The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls. (Also one of my favorites too :3.)

Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All are belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and ride around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right

Kagome sang along with the words while getting dressed.

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

She sighed. How she desperately wished she was free from Naraku's unrelenting grasp.

Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive

_Ah, to feel to feel alive again. But wait...I do feel alive...with Inuyasha, that is._

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight  
All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight.

Kagome sighed with misery. She new that until Naraku was dead, she would never be truly happy, not ever again. She nearly pounced on the stereo when she heard Avril Lavigne's ugly voice come blasting out, singing her most hated song, Girlfriend (man, she's seems to be everywhere tonight XD) The eery silence crept up on Kagome again. She sighed and went to her room.

Her room was as extravagant as her kitchen and living room. She had a plush bed, a walk-in closet, a high-tech computer with high-speed internet (damn am I jealous...I have dial-up...grr...) and an electric and a base guitar. Not to mention a balcony that let her look out at the city known as Tokyo. 

Walking up to her closet, she looked behind, to side, as if Naraku was somehow hiding in the shadows. She slipped inside and quickly shut the door. She knew she had to act quickly. She dug behind her clothes and underneath her shoes. There, was a loose floorboard with only one purpose. To hide her digital camera. Other cameras, they held pictures of family, friends, loved ones. Not this camera. This held evidence of her torture.

Kagome turned it on, lifted up her shirt to expose her back, took the picture, then almost frantically threw everything back inside. She already had two one-gig memory cards used up and was about half-way though the third one.

One gig's worth of memory held about 350 pictures.

She had taken a picture about once every night.

That meant about 875 days, or just under two and a half years.

Two.

And a half.

_Years._

She stepped outside on the balcony and shivered as the wind blew past her bare arms. She gripped the hand rails and was almost amazed how people could so oblivious. She felt like screaming at the top of her lungs, "ARE YOU PEOPLE BLIND?! CAN'T YOU SEE THE BRUISES ON MY BACK AND SHOULDERS?!?!"

It was hopeless, she knew it. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango wanted to help, and she appreciated it. But in the end it would be useless, and they would just get hurt badly, either physically or emotionally. She knew Naraku was a master at diabolical plots like that. And as much as she was pained to do so, Kagome knew the only way to keep her friends from such pain and torment was to push them away. _It's for the better. They don't deserve someone as corrupted for a friend anyway._

Though she tried to hold them back, a few tears fell down her cheeks. _WHY?!_ She thought angrily. _Why does this have to happen to me?! Why can't everything go back to the way they were?! Back before I met Naraku!! _She fell to her knees and held her head in her hands. _Why did they have to die? Why is this all my fault? Why couldn't I just go with them? _She asked herself for the up-teenth billion time. She choked out a sob. The one word circled around her mind, taunting her. _Why?_

_Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?_

_Well? Thoughts? Feelings? Hateful words wanting to be thrown at me? Then I suggest writing it in a REVIEW! _

_The button's down there...just wanting to be pushed..._


	10. The Concert

_(A/N:_ _okay...I know it's been awhile...but this chapter is SUPER-DUPER long okay?! The tenth chapter of this story is now here!! So enjoy it, love me, or hate me, for something happens in this chapter...though I'm NOT saying what!! Find out for yourself and read the damn thing you lazy bum!!)_

**DISCLAIMER: nothing is mine!! Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and songs belong to said bands!**

**Old Or New?**

The Concert

The next day was a bit more...interesting than planned. Kikyou was sticking to Inuyasha like gum on a shoe. Kagome was ignoring any notes, comments, and perverted intentions aimed her way. Inuyasha, having kissed her last night, thought it was all his fault for her silence. He thought that somehow Naraku found out, then he could only imagine what had happened. But, whenever he tried to talk to her, Kikyou was always there, squealing and gossiping about mindless things.

To put it bluntly, everything was just a mess.

What Inuyasha hated most of all was the fact that Kikyou was trying to tell him what to do, how to act, and what to wear. That irked him to no end. If she _did_ fall back in love with him, like she claimed she did, then she would love him for who he was, not what she wanted him to be. Kagome didn't care in the least, maybe it was for that reason he kissed her.

Speaking of that kiss, Sango and Miroku could somehow tell something happened between them. They questioned him until he was so irritated that he actually had to walk and sit at the other side of the room. Not that it helped much, since his dog ears still picked up their whispers.

Finally lunch come, and when the three (Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, they had ditched Kikyou) entered the lunch room, they saw Kagome sitting at one of the back tables, all alone. Well, not quite. Inuyasha found out how he had lost Kikyou so easily. She was there, pestering poor Kagome. Inuyasha knew what she was saying, and he didn't like it one bit. So, just to anger her and save Kagome, he went up and sat next to Kagome, totally ignoring Kikyou.

"Hey what's up Kagome?"

She shrugged in response. Kikyou was fuming, you could practically _feel_ the heat coming off of her. Sango and Miroku had quickly taken their seats opposite them. Kikyou, to their dismay, wasn't about to give up. Since they were siting at the end of a long table, she pulled up a chair and sat at the head of the table as if she were queen. As if.

(Just to give you a visual

Sango Miroku

Kikyou

Inuyasha Kagome)

She scooted closer to Inuyasha and attempted to cuddle into him, which was hard considering the position and angle.

"Oh Yashie-boo! I know you're just playing hard to get!"

"Get off! And no I'm not! I know this might be hard to believe, but I have _no_ interest in you!" he said angrily. Then he got an idea. He slung his arm around Kagome, making her jump. She opened her mouth to protest.

"Just play along," he whispered into her ear. She closed her mouth and looked at Kikyou. She was _pissed._ She opened and closed her mouth a few times, making her look like a fish.

"_Her?!_ You like _her?!_ You could do so much better! And by better, I mean me!"

"You're right, and to make up for it, I've written a song for you, Kikyou."

She squealed with delight and said, "Oh, I _knew_ you'd come around eventually, Yashie-boo!" she ran off to tell everyone the news.

Kagome looked hurt, maybe a bit jealous that _both_ of them were getting a song. _What the hell do you mean you could do better than me by going out with __her?!_

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances. They all looked completely confused when Inuyasha suddenly burst out laughing.

"I can't believe she fell for it! Honestly thinking I could do better with her!"

The rest of them were now beyond confused. Kagome felt better knowing that he was just tricking her.

"What exactly do you mean Inuyasha? There's no _way_ we can learn another song by tonight!" Miroku said in disbelief.

"We won't. We're going to dedicate Just Like You to her!"

It was Miroku's turn to laugh. Sango and Kagome looked even more confused. Kagome also noticed that even though Kikyou was long gone, Inuyasha still had his arm around her. She blushed a little.

"What's the song about?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"You two will just have to wait and see!" Inuyasha said happily.

Inuyasha and Miroku burst out laughing. To say Kagome and Sango were confused, that would be an understatement.

ROTFLMFAOROTFLMFAOROTFLMFAOROTFLMFAOROTFLMFAOROTFLMFAOROTFLFAO

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome turned around, to see Sango running to catch up with her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do some last minute shopping for the concert?"

"Uh, sure."

"Really? Awesome! Come on, my house is this way."

It was the end of the day, Kikyou had been bragging to just about everything that moved that Inuyasha had written a song about her and Inuyasha and Miroku went off with the other band members to tweak this and that. That left Sango and Kagome.

The reason Kagome had agreed to come is that Naraku kept very weird hours. She knew he wouldn't be home until just before the concert, and Kagome didn't want to spend five hours sitting at home alone. The only way she could actually even _come_ to the concert is that he would go with her.

She mentally sighed. _This is gonna be a long night._

Sango chatted all the way to her house, or really, apartment. Though it wasn't nearly as extravagant as Kagome's, and was about as big as living room, for two people, it fit nicely. There were two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a living room attached to the kitchen.

"I just wanna leave a note for Kohaku," she sighed. "I seem to be leaving him home alone a lot these days," she was greeted by a mew. "Oh hi Kirara! I didn't forget about you!"

Kagome looked at the cat. She had two tails, was a lovely tan color, had two tails, black ears, had two tails, had black paws, and wait, _two_ tails?

"Is...she a demon?!"

"Yeah. She's just the sweetest thing though!"

"Don't worry, I believe you. I was just a little surprised, that's all."

"Kirara wouldn't hurt a human. My dad always told me that she helped demon slayers back in Feudal Era."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Ok, let's go!" she said after she scribbled something and put it on the refrigerator. "We have some serious shopping to do! Goodbye Kirara! I'll be back in couple of hours, okay?"

She got another mew in response. They left the tiny apartment, and headed towards the bus station.

"Sorry, I don't have a car."

"Don't be. It's not like I have one either."

Sango laughed a little. The ride there they talked about their dream house. Kagome told her about her being a bit rich. Sango was surprised, but didn't linger on the subject. By the time they got to the mall, Kagome had forgotten to try to push her away.

They went to several stores until they found some cool clothes. Kagome bought a black shirt that said "Come to the Darkside" then had a monster underneath it holding a tray of cookies, "We Have Cookies." The girls got a kick out of that one. She bought some dark blue jeans and a white and red checkered belt to go with it. Sango bought a red tank-top that had an arrow pointing up and then said in baby blue lettering, "The Cause of Global Warming."The faded blue jeans finished the outfit perfectly.

Once they had finished their shopping, it was about 6:45. The concert started in about one hour and fifteen minutes. One hour and fifteen minutes until Naraku came home. The girls decided they'd get something to eat at WacDonalds. They sat and chatted about mindless drabble. They did that for about forty-five minutes, then decided they had to leave and get ready for the long-awaited concert.

They parted and went their separate ways. Sango felt happy because she got Kagome to actually have a good time. Kagome had been feeling happy, but now that she was alone and headed back into the clutches of Naraku, she felt dread and anguish. She walked dragging her feet, knowing she had to hurry up if she didn't want to be late. She scurried into her apartment and changed.

Then waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

She waited for what seemed like forever, when in reality, it only had been about twenty minutes. Finally the door opened, revealing the source of all her pain and suffering, Naraku.

"Let's go. We don't want to be late, now do we?" he said in a scary whisper-like voice. She got up and followed him to his car (don't ask me how he can afford one, I'm afraid to think of the possibilities -shudders-) The ride there was as silent and grave as ever. Kagome had mixed feelings when they finally arrived. She was relieved, nervous, excited, dreadfully afraid, and a bit confused. She was confused because she was pondering her feelings for Inuyasha. He hadn't left her mind since she had met him, only in her sleep was she free from his image.She could almost still feel his kiss. And she had no idea what song he was going to be singing to her. She could only hope it wasn't going to be like Kikyou's song.

They walked into the concert hall and it was _packed_. She would never of found Sango if they hadn't settled on a meeting place. It was in the girls' bathroom. Sango just agreed and didn't question why. Kagome was thankful. When she entered the bathroom, she found Sango already there.

"Hey Sango."

"Oh hi Kagome! I was wondering when you'd get here!"

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Just about five minutes or so."

"That's good. I know meeting in the bathroom is kinda awkward, but thanks."

"No problem. And when you wanna tell me _why,_ I'm all ears."

Kagome smiled apologetically. "Well, um, it's just that...well my, um, boyfriend's here."

"Oh."

They were about to enter an uncomfortable silence when the bathroom door swung open, and none other than Kikyou and three of her minions entered. She saw them, but decided to ignore them.

"Oh I just can't wait!" she said loudly enough for everyone currently in the bathroom to hear. "My Yashie-boo is gonna sing a song about me! Me, Kikyou Rizomi!"

Sango snickered like she had some big secret. Kagome caught on and joined her.

Kikyou turned around and glared. "What're you two losers laughing about?" she snapped.

"Oh, nothing!" Sango said, appearing innocent. She and Kagome looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"Well, whatever it is, quit it!" Kikyou said, then stalked out of the bathroom. Kagome and Sango laughed harder.

"It would be funnier if we even had a secret!" Kagome decided.

"Yeah..." Sango agreed. They heard some guy announcing that the band was coming on. They scurried out and squirmed their way through the crowd, trying to get a better few of the band. Sango introduced her to the others.

"The one on base guitar, that's Bankotsu. And the one on drums, that's Sesshomaru."

"That's Inuyasha's brother?"

"Yep. Those two aren't very friendly, I can tell you that."

Kagome nodded. They had to yell since everything was incredibly loud. But everything quieted down once Inuyasha started talking.

"Alright! We are gonna play three songs for you tonight! So let's get started! This first one's called Overrated (Everything Is)." (Actually by Less Than Jake :33) The crowd cheered.

"Maybe I'm jaded and bored  
Always looking for more  
Wait around for the next big fix  
I know I'm a wreck, I'm a mess  
But I couldn't care less  
Don't know what it would take to change me

Everybody's so afraid so be different  
Please excuse me now if I don't get it

I think sex is overrated  
So is always getting wasted  
Designer drugs and dead end jobs  
And classic rock is so outdated  
I'm so sick of therapy  
And all the things it's done to me  
How can I be satisfied?  
When everything is overrated

Maybe the problem is me  
But I won't make believe  
And I can't take this mediocrity  
What if this is a test?  
And I deserve what I get?  
Will I wake up with all the answers?  
Everybody's too afraid to be different  
Please excuse me now if I don't listen

I think sex is overrated  
So is always getting wasted  
Designer drugs and dead end jobs  
And classic rock is so outdated  
I'm so sick of therapy  
And all the things it's done to me  
How can I be satisfied?  
When everything is overrated

When everything is overrated.  
When everything is overrated.

Can't stand the normal  
Can't stand the ordinary  
Find me anything that's extraordinary  
Show me something  
Show me anything  
Am I the only one?  
Am I the only one?

I think sex is overrated  
So is always getting wasted  
All my friends and family  
They make my life so complicated  
I'm so sick of apathy and TV show reality  
How can I be satisfied?

When everything is overrated.

When everything is overrated.  
When everything is overrated."

The crowd cheered more. Among them were Sango and Kagome. Naraku was still at the back of the club, ready to take Kagome away whenever he got too bored.

Once the crowd quieted down a little, Inuyasha spoke again. "This next song I wrote for someone I'm sure you all know, Kikyou Rizumi!" Sango and Kagome were the only ones that saw Inuyasha's smile as an evil smirk. "It's called Just Like You!" (Actually by Three Days Grace, another one of my favvie bands )

"I could be mean  
I could be angryYou know I could be just like you

I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you

I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

On my own, cause I can't take liven with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
Want me to

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide meYou were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you!"

There was a moment of silence. Then the crowd burst into laughter. Inuyasha (and everybody else) strained his eyes to find Kikyou. He found her, and couldn't help it, started laughing himself. Her face was red with anger and embarrassment. His eyes locked with hers for a moment. They seemed to say, "You're going to regret this Takahashi! I'm going to kill you!"

She stormed out of the concert hall. Sango and Kagome now understood why Inuyasha and Miroku had been laughing all day. She was never going to live this down.

Inuyasha regained his composure and the laughter died down a tad, so he announced his next song. Though he didn't say who it was for, the girls knew. "Our last song is called Face Down." (It's really by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, also, as you may have guessed, one of my fav bands :D)

"Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say your right again,  
Say your right againHeed my lecture

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down a new life she has found.

Face down in the dirt she said, this doesn't hurt she said I finally had enough..  
Face down in the dirt she said, this doesn't hurt she said I finally had enough..

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
Its coming round again.

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Face down in the dirt she said, this doesn't hurt she said I finally had enough."

The crowd cheered even louder this time. Minus Sango and Kagome. Kagome was stared open-mouthed and wide eyed at Inuyasha. The look of fear was hard to miss. Sango was looking at her with concern. She tried to comfort her by telling her things like, "There's no way he knows it's about you, so don't worry!" but it didn't help.

Inuyasha had locked eyes with Kagome. He looked kind of worried, as if he suddenly realized what he had done. Kagome snapped up once she felt a familiar presence coming there way.

"So Sango! That was a great song, don't you think?!"

"Oh, well yeah! It was!" Sango was a little confused at first, then felt that presence too. It sent chills down her spine. _Could that be...Kagome's boyfriend?_

"Come on Kagome, it's time to go." came an all too familiar voice. Kagome and Sango tensed. They turned to face him. His eyes were filled with anger. He grabbed Kagome roughly by the arm and dragged her outside. Sango was left there, too scared to move. She looked at Inuyasha. She couldn't hear it, but she could tell he was growling. His face was pulled into a snarl, showing off his fangs. Miroku looked a bit scared.

Sango thought her eyes deceived her, but she was sure that his eyes flashed red.

FaceDownFaceDownFaceDownFaceDownFaceDownFaceDownFaceDownFaceDownFaceDown

She got pushed into the car, the door slammed next to her. She cringed at the sound. He got in at the driver's side and slammed his door. He sped all the way home. Kagome felt like leaping out the door. _If I were lucky, it could kill me..._She knew what was in store for her once they got home. Death sounded sweet compared to what Naraku was contemplating to do to her.

They turned into the apartment complex much too soon for Kagome's taste. He pulled her from the car and pushed her into the elevator. The people they passed were oblivious.

They entered the apartment. He punched in the jaw, sending her to the floor. He slammed the door and locked it. She looked at his eyes. They were glowing with unimaginable rage. He kicked her back, stomach, chest, any part he felt like with all his might.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO TELL ANYONE!!!" he screamed.

"I DIDN'T" she sobbed back.

"DON'T YOU LIE, WENCH!!" he collided his foot with her head. Her vision went a little fuzzy.

"I'M SORRY!! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!! I PROMISE!!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID THE LAST TIME!!" he punched her in the stomach. Kagome coughed up blood.

"I'm...sor...ry..." she wheezed. He didn't stop until she was bordering on unconsciousness. Then he pulled her up roughly by the arm and dragged her into her room.

"You're going to sleep in here tonight," he whispered in a dangerously soft voice. He pulled the closet door opened and shoved her inside. She fell to the ground and looked back as he smirked an incredibly evil smile. He closed the door violently and Kagome could hear something being dragged then forced underneath the door handle. In the corner she curled up into the smallest ball she could manage. She sobbed, her body shaking with every new burst of tears. She cried herself into a dead sleep. She didn't move he entire time she was there.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

_I know I'm evil!! Don't worry!! It'll all get better!! Well...first it will go more downhilh (if that's even possible...) But it will go back up! I promise!_

_To help me keep my promise..._

_REVIEW!!_


	11. The Plan

_(A/N:_ _okay, I've gotten over my evil streak (for NOW) and something good happens in this chapter!! I promise!! But I ain't gonna tell you nothin you have to read it for yourself!!!)_

**DISCLAIMER: no!!! I own nothing!!! -goes in a corner and sobs T.T-**

**Old Or New?**

The Plan

Kagome didn't know how long she had been sleeping, but when she woke up, she was stiff and sore. Her jeans were cutting into her skin, so she slowly and painfully changed into some sweat pants and put on a sweatshirt (she WAS locked in the closet and was cold, after all). She had no idea what time it was. She could see some sunlight seeping from the crack underneath the door. _It must be morning..._She hesitantly tried the door.

It stuck.

_Damn. He doesn't want me outside yet._ She decided to take the picture. The digital camera had a clock on it, to boot. It read 8:30. _8:30?! I've been asleep for that long?!_ She put her ear to the door, to hear...well...anything. Nothing. The only sound she heard was her own heart beat and breath. She sighed. _Looks like I'm going to be here a while..._

She sat back down and lay her head on her knees. _What did I do to deserve this?!_ She sat there for about a half hour, wallowing in her misery. Then...

_**CRACK**_ accompanied by the shattering of glass.

Kagome just about died.

CrackShatterBreakCrackShatterBreakCrackShatterBreakCrackShatterBreakCrackShatterBreakCrackShatterBreak

Inuyasha passed back and forth on the roof of the building next to Kagome's apartment complex. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night, he was up worrying about her. He had tried calling her, but with no luck. He knew something was terribly wrong when he heard a recorded voice tell him that the phone line was disconnected. That didn't help his already guilt-filled heart. _It's all my fault she's in this mess! Why did I have to sing that song?!_

He had been beating himself up like that the entire night. Though he knew Kagome was getting it worse. He couldn't take it anymore. He jumped down to her balcony. The curtains were pulled shut, but there was a crack in them, so he could see into her room. He saw any rich teenager's room. That is, until he laid his eyes on the closet. He felt his blood boil when he saw a chair propped up against it, locking it. _Damn! She's been locked up for who knows how long!!_

He was just about to opened, or break them if they were locked as well, the balcony doors, when he got an idea. The idea formed into a plan as he leaped atop the next door building and scrounged around for a minute. He found about half a brick (it broke, okay?!) He took it and with a carefully aimed throw with some power, he hurled it through the glass.

He heard the alarm go off. His work here was done. He jumped from the building and walked away from the complex on the sidewalk like he didn't just throw a brick though a door.

_If Kagome won't go to the police, then I'll just have to bring the police to her._

TheBreakInTheBreakInTheBreakInTheBreakInTheBreakInTheBreakInTheBreakInTheBreakInTheBreakInTheBreakIn

"Okay Kirara! We're almost there!" Sango was walking with a shoulder back-pack, which happened to be Kirara's travel bag. They were heading to Kagome's apartment. She, like Inuyasha, had been trying to reach her with no luck what-so-ever. Though Sango decided to take the more direct approach, instead of hurling a brick through a window.

She eyed the address scribbled hastily by Inuyasha. She had asked him last night for directions. _Man, Inuyasha needs to learn how to write!_

She deciphered it as best she could and ended up in front of the complex. _She wasn't kidding when she said she was rich!_ She gawked at the huge complex for a moment and then realized what she was doing. She shut her mouth and was about to walk up the steps when she heard a _**CRASH**_ and the sound of an alarm going off. She ran to the alleyway where the shattering sound came from and looked up. The sound was coming from the top floor, the one on the far right. With some quick figurations, she figured that that was Kagome' apartment (it's right! I checked!)

_Dammit! I'm gonna beat the shit of whoever just did that!_ Sango ran into the building and into the stairs.

"Alright, Kirara!" the kitten jumped from her comfortable travel space. There, ringlets of fire engulfed her and she grew twenty times in size. Sango, not even hesitating for a second, jumped on her back. Then, Kirara flew up to the eleventh story in four seconds flat. Sango threw open the door and ran down the hallway to Kagome's apartment. She tried to open it, only to find it locked. _Figures.._.

Kirara, still transformed, ran into it and knocked the door down. She transformed back into her kawaii kitty state, signaling that whoever was here, wasn't any more.

"Thank you Kirara! Now to that annoying alarm! It's giving me a headache!"

GoKiraraGoKiraraGoKiraraGoKiraraGoKiraraGoKiraraGoKiraraGoKiraraGoKiraraGoKiraraGo

Kagome was huddled in the back corner of the closet. The alarm was starting to make her head ring. Then, it stopped. She thought she was either deaf, or crazy and that she imagined the whole thing.

"Kagome?" a voice called out. _Wait, I know that voice!_ She got up and pounded on the door.

"Sango? Sango! I'm in here!" she called out. She heard some feet run on the floor. Then the sound of a chair being thrown across the room. The door was flung open. The light blinded her for a moment, but she recognized the figure in front of her. Sango flung her arms around Kagome. She received a wince of pain in return.

"Oh! Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" she let go of her immediately afterward. "Are you okay? How long have you been in there? Do you know who broke your balcony door? Is there anything I can do?"

"Sango!" she cut her off. "Uh...not really. Since I basically got home last night. No and no."

Sango was about to respond when the heard a lot of feet trampling around in the living room.

"What the..." Kagome started. A few police people (there are those coppers again!) came in through the door. They preceded to ask questions. A lot of them.

"The alarm went off in this apartment. Is that true?" a police detective was the one questioning them. His name was Toshiro Histugaya (I know, I stole that from Bleach! He is my favorite character!! He's sooo sexy!!)

"Yes."

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and this is Sango Tsuikichi. I live here and Sango is my friend who heard my alarm through the hole in my window and came looking for me."

"It's a good thing I did, too!" Sango piped in. "I found her locked in the closet!"

"Locked in the closet, eh?"

Kagome nodded.

"Was it by whoever broke into your home? Did you see him?"

"Uh...no."

"To which question?"

"Both of 'em." Kagome said quietly while looking at the floor

Histugaya looked up from his notepad, surprised. "How long had you'd been in there, then?"

Sango answered for her, with her arms crossed. "Since last night."

"Who put her in there?" he was asking Sango now, since Kagome didn't feel like answering.

"The same bastard who put the bruises on her back."

Kagome's head snapped up, fear evident in her blue-gray eyes. They seemed to be saying, "why did you tell him that?! Please tell me that he didn't hear it!"

"Oh? Bruises? If there are, then we have to get you to the hospital!"

"Uh, nain! Nain! That won't be necessary!" Kagome said too fast and was very nervous.

Sango turned to her and planted her foot down. "Kagome, you are going to the hospital! We are going to _nail_ this bastard for what he's been doing to you!"

Kagome didn't have much of a choice. Sango wasn't about to be deterred. "I have something that will help." she whispered. She turned back and headed for the closet. Her palms were sweating, and her hands started to shake. She pulled up the loose floorboard and stopped. _Am I really going to do this? Will this finally get me away from Naraku?_ She gulped. _I...I have to at least try!_

She took out the camera and extra memory cards.

"Everything you need is on that camera." she said with her eyes glued to the floor. Toshiro took the camera carefully. He turned it on, with Sango looking over his shoulder. He looked at the past pictures. Sango gasped. Toshiro looked even more determined.

"Are the other two cards like this one?"

Kagome nodded.

"This should be more than enough to get a slam dunk on this guy. Thanks, Kagome. I know it's gonna get a bit more rough from now on, but it'll all be worth it. Trust me."

The girls nodded. Sango went over to comfort Kagome.

"I think we should get you to the hospital now."

They nodded again.

Pictures&BruisesPictures&BruisesPictures&BruisesPictures&BruisesPictures&BruisesPictures&Bruises

Kagome was now sitting with her knees up to her chest on a hospital bed. She also had one of those gowns on. Sango was in the waiting room, uh (duh!) waiting. She called Inuyasha and Miroku , so they were on their way. _Inuyasha didn't sound very surprised when I told him..._She knew about Inuyasha's ways and had past experience with his crazy ideas. _I bet Inuyasha was the one that threw the rock through the balcony doors!_

She was thrown from her thoughts as she felt someone (I wonder who?!) grabbing her ass. Without even giving it thought she elbowed him in the stomach.

"OOF" was her response.

"Oh, hey Miroku, hey Inuyasha," she said coolly.

Inuyasha shook his head. "He'll never learn," he said eyeing Miroku. "Anyways, how Kagome?"

"Scared, nervous, pretty much anything along those lines."

"So Sango," Miroku said regaining his breath. "There was some bad news that you wouldn't tell us on the phone?"

"Yeah," she said sadly. "You see Kagome had this digital camera..."

"She had this digital camera..." Inuyasha said, egging her on.

"And on it, were pictures of her."

"Obviously," Inuyasha mumbled.

Sango gave him a death stare. "They were pictures of her with bruises on her back!"

Miroku and Inuyasha just stared at her for a moment. "H-how many were on there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Enough to fill two and a half one-gig memory cards!"

Miroku did some quick mental math. "That's almost two and a half _years_ worth of pictures!"

"_WHAT?!?!_" Inuyasha asked, well, more like demanded. Sango just nodded sadly. Inuyasha then went off down some hallways to go see his bruised and battered friend. **Well, more than a friend from the way you're acting! **His inner-voice said. _I-I'm just concerned about her, that's all! _He argued. **Don't deny it! You're just in love!** _Am not!_ **Are too! **Inuyasha stopped arguing, because he had learned long before in past experiences that this was going to get him no where.

He followed her scent down numerous hallways. No one tried to stop him. That was a good thing too, he was not in a mood to be messed with. Finally his nose led him to the room Kagome was in. He calmed himself down for a minute, the last thing she wanted was a pissed-off Inuyasha.

He quietly opened the door and stepped inside. She didn't even notice he was there. He shut the door as silently as he could and went over to her.

"Hey."

She jumped and looked at him. Once she saw it was him, she relaxed considerably. "Oh, hi Inuyasha." she smiled, though it was a sad one.

He came and sat next to her on the bed. "How're you doing?"

She sighed. "Okay, I guess."

"Do you think the cops are going to catch the guy who broke your door?"

She eyed him suspiciously. "I kinda doubt it. The only evidence they found were smudges on the brick used."

"That's good."

"How is that good?"

He smirked.

She gasped. "_You_ broke my door?! You asshole!!"

He chuckled. "I just thought, 'if you won't go to the cops, I'll bring them to you!' It was just my luck Sango was there to give you that extra push!"

Kagome thought over what he had done. _Sure, he broke my door, but he did that to help me? Well...that WAS kinda sweet..._

"Kagome, I'm sorry about-"

"About what? All you were doing was trying to help me. And...and I thank you for that."

Inuyasha was a bit surprised that she was _thanking_ him, but smiled anyway. He scooted closer and put his arm around her. She laid her head on his chest.

"I promise, I will help you get through this. I will not let you get hurt anymore!"

Kagome smiled. "Thank you." she murmured and snuggled closer to him. They sat like that for a while, neither of them wanting to move from the warmth the other emitted. Inuyasha laid his head on hers and breathed in her scent. _As sweet and as intoxicating as ever..._ He eventually realized that Kagome had fallen asleep. _Fallen...as I have for you._ **Thank you for finally admitting it!** He mentally growled. They stayed like that for about an hour, until the doctors had to take her away to do some tests. _Damn doctors...I wanted to stay like that...with Kagome in my arms forever._

ProtectorProtectedProtectorProtectedProtectorProtectedProtectorProtectedProtectorProtectedProtectorProtected

_see?! I told I got over my evil streak for this chapter!! Btw, "sumimasen" means "sorry." and I know, Miroku doesn't seem to have that big of a part...and there hasn't been much fluff between him and Sango...though there will be in the next chapter! Which I'll try to have the next one up by Tomorrow, though I'm not promising anything..._

_It might help me if you just effing review! Pwease?_


	12. Blushes and Kisses

_(A/N: AHA!! I DID update like I said I would!! I laugh at all of you who said I wouldn't!! Muhahahaha!! -ahem- sorry about that...I don't think said I wouldn't, anyway... okay, okay! I admit it, I snapped! This chapter is cute and in no way depressing!! AND I put in Miroku and Sango FLUFF!!! lots of it!!! as I promised!! I even snuck a bit of Inuyasha and Kagome fluff, too!! Wow, I am amazing! Now bask in my amazing-ness and read this chapter!_

_Btw: BlueMouse, I'm expecting an e-cookie! Lol _

_and NO Princesscupcakes, no ninjas will come and attack me!! Lmao)_

**DISCLAIMER: -sobs- nain!! Inuyasha is not mine!! T.T**

**Old Or New?**

Blushes and Kisses

They were still at the hospital, they had been there since about 9:00. The time now, you ask? About 3:30. You read right, they had been there for about _six and a half hours._ They were all worn down and quite hungry.

"How about we go out and eat?" Inuyasha suggested. "I'm _starving!_" he complained while gripping his stomach to add to his point.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Miroku inserted. He was also very hungry.

Sango sighed. "Well, I guess we're no help to anyone until we get something to eat."

"Let's get Kagome too. She's probably done with all her 'tests' by now, anyway." Inuyasha said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Exactly. We need to get her out and living life again!" Miroku said.

"Then let's go get her!" Sango replied eagerly.

"I'll go get her. I already know where her room is, anyway." Inuyasha inputted.

"Okay, then. Sango and I will go and meet you both at WacDonald's, try not to destroy everything while we're gone, got it?"

Inuyasha glared at his friend. "Just try to stay conscious, what all the smacks you're going to get..."

"Come, come now. Inuyasha, do you really think so little of me?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well don't worry! I'll keep my eyes on our lovely Sango the whole time."

"Oh, thanks!" Sango said sarcastically.

"Come now, my Dear Sango! We want to get there before the latecomers!" Miroku said with a huge grin on his face. She rolled her eyes, but followed him outside anyway.

Inuyasha smiled to himself as he heard a _**WHACK**_ accompanied with a scream of "HENTAI!!" _He's at it again!_ He shook his head. _He'll never learn..._ he thought as he rounded the corner towards Kagome's room. He reached for the nob, but was beat to the punch as the door suddenly swung opened and whacked him in the nose.

"OooooWWWww..." Inuyasha moaned as he cradled his nose in his hands.

Out came Kagome, who was mumbling something about the door's being stuck, when she saw Inuyasha. "Oh! Was that you I hit?" her response was agitated growl. "Sumimasen! Sumimasen Inuyasha! I didn't know you were out here!"

"Yeah well, whatever. Sango and Miroku are currently headed to WacDonalds to save us a spot. Are you done with...with being here? Can you go home?"

"Mhm! That's why I was coming out here! I was coming to tell you that we could all go home!" she said with a grin. She had her clothes on from the night before.

"I guess it was just perfect timing..." he mumbled.

"Come on! I can hear your stomach growling from here!" Kagome teased. Then she grabbed his hand and made their way to the front entrance. Inuyasha blushed and turned his head away so she wouldn't see it. (People that they passed were going "awwww" and "how kawaii!") Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha. His bangs were covering his eyes, but she could see a light smile gracing his lips. _I'm glad he's enjoying this as much as I am..._

They walked out of he hospital in a comfortable silence. Inuyasha had walked up so he was standing beside her. He let go of her hand and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you Inuyasha...for everything..." she mumbled into his chest.

ThankYouThankYouThankYouThankYouThankYouThankYouThankYouThankYouThankYouThankYouThankYouThankYou

Sango was walking with her arms crossed, next to Miroku who had a red hand print on his face.

"You didn't have to be so harsh, my dear Sango."

"It's not my fault you can't keep your hands to yourself."

"It's my cursed hands fault! I swear, I have no control over them!"

Sango pushed him playfully and giggled a bit. Miroku was now a little confused at her giggling.

"Oh no! You're giggling! That can't be good!" he ran in front of her and grabbed her hands. "I promise I'll be better! Just don't hurt me!"

Sango gave him this odd look. "Jeese, can't I laugh anymore?" she said with a bit of hurt in her voice.

Miroku looked surprised. "Oh, well no! It's not that! It's just..."

Sango's expression was growing more hurt and sad. Miroku couldn't think of anything to do to stop her from hurting. _Wait! I have an idea!_

He closed his eyes and leaned in. Sango figured out what he was planning to and blushed like a mad women.

"Mi-Miroku! Wh-what are you doing?" she tried to pull her hands from his, but he held on tight. He let go with one hand and used it to wrap around her waist. Her face turned into an even deeper shade of red.

"Uh, are you sur-"

She was cut off by his lips on hers. This only deepened her blush. But, to his delight, she kissed back. It was a soft kiss and it only lasted a few seconds, but time seemed to stop for the two of them.

MirxSanMirxSanMirxSanMirxSanMirxSanMirxSanMirxSanMirxSanMirxSanMirxSanMirxSanMirxSan

Inuyasha and Kagome were happily on their way to WacDonalds. Kagome broke the silence by giggling.

Inuyasha looked at her strangely. "What are you laughing about?"

"I just got a feeling that something just happened between Sango and Miroku!"

"What? The feeling that he just got slapped? 'Cause I always have that feeling."

"No dummy! I think Miroku might've just kissed Sango!"

Inuyasha looked at her as if she had just grown doggy ears and a tail. "What?"

She giggled again.

"That would never happen! Not in a million years!"

"You wanna bet on that?"

"Fine! The loser has to by lunch."

"You're on!"

TheBetandTheKissTheBetandTheKissTheBetandTheKissTheBetandTheKissTheBetandTheKissTheBetandTheKissTheBetandTheKiss

When they finally broke away from that kiss, Sango was sporting some unknown shades of red. She put her hand to her mouth and walked quickly away towards the fast-food place. Miroku sighed in contentment. He also put his hand to lips and smiled happily. He followed his Sango. That's right, she was _his_ now.

They entered the restaurant and picked a booth near the window. Not even five minutes afterward Inuyasha and Kagome walked in. Sango poked Miroku, who was sitting next to her.

"Hey, do you see that?" she whispered.

"Yeah! His arm is around her. How sweet." he said. He wasn't really looking at them, but was staring at Sango. _She's so beautiful. What did I do to deserve her?_ She caught him staring.

"What are you staring at? Is there something on my face?" she said while frantically searched her face.

"Nothing but beauty, my dear Sango."

She blushed a little and turned her head away from him. It only grew when he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Awww! Look at the happy couple!" Kagome cooed. Inuyasha had taken his arm off of her and was now crossing them. Sango freaked and jumped away from him.

"Well...it's just that I...he...and..." she stuttered.

"Lemme guess, he kissed you, right?"

Sango looked at her shocked. "H-how did you know?"

It was Inuyasha's turn to look shocked too. "You mean, you actually-"

"Aha! I knew it!" Kagome cheered. "Alright Inuyasha! You have to buy me lunch!"

"Keh?"

"Wait, you two made a bet on whether I kissed her or not?" said a confused Miroku. "How did you even know?"

"I just got this feeling," answered Kagome. Sango understood, the boys...well...not so much.

"C'mon! Lets go buy our lunch! Inuyasha, I wanna chocolate milkshake, chicken nuggets, a median fry, and a side salad! Got all that?"

"I guess..." he grumbled.

"Good!" she said smiling. Sango was about to get up to order her food with the boys when Miroku stopped her.

"Don't worry, my dear. It's on me."

"Oh, well that's not necessary-"

"Oh but it is!"

"Just let him!" Kagome whispered in Sango's ear. She let out a little sigh.

"Okay then. I'll have the same as Kagome then."

"I'll gladly get that for you."

The boys walked off to order food and Kagome sat opposite of Sango. "That's the spirit!"

"I don't know what that was for, he really didn't-"

She was cut off once again by Kagome. "He likes you, don't you see it?"

"He likes every girl," Sango argued.

"I think that you're his special girl, Sango! He likes you more than the others!"

"You think so?"

"I know so!"

"Thanks, Kagome."

"I don't need a thanks for stating the obvious!"

Sango laughed, and Kagome joined quickly afterward. A minute or two later the boys came back and slid in next them with the food.

"Man, I almost forgot how hungry I am!" Kagome said, mouth watering at the sight of the food.

"Yeah so dig in, or else Inuyasha will eat it all!" Miroku taunted. Inuyasha stopped mid-bite of his double cheese burger with a look on his face that said "what, what did I do?" and it made everyone crack up.

DoubleCheeseBurgerDoubleCheeseBurgerDoubleCheeseBurgerDoubleCheeseBurgerDoubleCheeseBurger

_hehe...double cheese burger...I crack myself up!! Okay, I have the down hill-y-ness of this story mapped out: it's coming out of the valley that it was heading in, now it's going up a pretty big hill, then it's going to jump and spiral off a cliff into a deep dark trench, and finally, at the end, it's gonna shoot for the stars! Get it? Got it? Good!_

_If you loved it when Miroku kissed Sango, you have to review! It's a rule...!! -mumbles- that I just came up with...BUT it's still a rule!! And you KNOW you did!! _


	13. SLEEPOVER I!

_(A/N: ugh. I know I haven't updated in a while. But blame my coaches! They put soccer AND baseball on the same day, then I had baseball AND play practice on the same day! So I got absolutely NO time on the computer! Wow, you're probably like "she does plays? What a geek!" and __**I**__ say, "who the hell __**CARES**__ what you think?!?!" any way, I have a question to answer for you, my lovely reviewers, a couple of you have been asking, "where's naraku?" and I say, "jeese, do you WANT Kagome to be killed? Can't they just live in bliss for a few chapters? Besides, that would just ruin the WHOLE story if I just let him run away!")_

**DISCLAIMER: he- he's- he's NOT MINE! There! Happy now?!**

**Old Or New?**

SLEEPOVER I!

After laughing at that ridiculous face Inuyasha made, they dug in and soon all the food was gone. By the time they had finished, it was nearly dark. And, to everyone's surprise, Miroku's hands stayed _on top_ of the table (I couldn't believe it either XD.) Though, they didn't see him write something on a note, pass it to Sango, see her nod, then figure out that the had started a plan.

"Hey Kagome, since you have no where to stay, how about you stay over at my house?" Miroku asked with a lecherous grin.

"You perve!" Sango yelled at him. "Don't worry, you can stay at my house!"

"Oh, really?" Kagome asked.

"Mhm! You boys can come over too, as long as you stay in Kohaku's room, that is."

Inuyasha shrugged. He wasn't the one they were worried about. The girls' glares were aimed at none other than Miroku. He held up his hands in innocence. "Oh come, come now. You actually don't think I'd do that to one of you!"

They just rolled their eyes. Then, something outside caught his eye.

"If you would excuse me for a moment..." he said. The other three watched him through the big windows.

"Figures!" Sango yelled and ran after him. For, as you may have guessed, he was outside trying to woo another pretty girl. (Kagome and Inuyasha: sweat drop.)

"Baka. He finally got to kiss Sango and now he's going after another girl like it never happened!"

Kagome just sighed. They didn't see them quickly look back inside and then run off towards Sango's house.

SLEEPOVER!SLEEPOVER!SLEEPOVER!SLEEPOVER!SLEEPOVER!SLEEPOVER!SLEEPOVER!

Sango and Miroku were a few blocks away from WacDonalds. They took one look at each other then burst out laughing.

"There...going...to...kill us...! We're...dead meat!" Sango said through outbursts

"It'll...all be...worth it...! Trust...me!"

They stood there for a couple more minutes trying to catch their breathes. After sprinting a few blocks then laughing their assess off, their lungs needed air. When hey finally had enough oxygen, they sprinted the way back to Sango's house.

DeadMeatDeadMeatDeadMeatDeadMeatDeadMeatDeadMeatDeadMeatDeadMeatDeadMeatDeadMeatDeadMeatDeadMeatDeadMeatDeadMeat

It took a full five minutes for Inuyasha and Kagome to notice they weren't back yet. Kagome finally discovered that the bench in front of them was still empty.

"Hey, Inuyasha? Where do you think Miroku and Sango are?"

"Sango probably beat him to a bloody pulp and had to take him to the hospital."

Kagome playfully elbowed him. "Come on, let's go find them!"

"Feh." was all she got for a response. But, he reluctantly scooted out of the seat. They walked out of the restaurant and saw...

No one.

No one, meaning of, no Sango or Miroku.

"Dammit! They ditched us!"

"No, they wouldn't-would they?"

"Well, obviously since they aren't here!"

Kagome realized what they were trying to do. _They're trying to get me and Inuyasha together! Of __**course**__ they ditched us!_ She looked over at Inuyasha, who was now mumbling about tearing someone's head off. _I don't have feelings for him, right? There's just no way...! Or...is there?_ He caught her staring and gave her a strange look.

"What? What are you staring at?"

"N-nothing!" and quickly adverted her gaze. "I was just thinking that we better catch up to them. They can' of gotten too far!"

"You're right. But judging how faint their smell is getting, they must've sprinted."

"They knew that if we caught them, we'd kill them. Good strategy."

He shrugged "I guess so. Now come on."

He walked after them. _Walked._ That's right, he too figured what they were trying to do, too. He didn't mind spending a bit more time with Kagome, even if he never showed it. He smiled to himself.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Wha- oh, uh, just thinking of new ways to torture them when we find them."

"Oh." she was hoping that he'd say, "I just like spending time with you." but she knew that would never happen. _He couldn't have feelings for me. We're just...friends. Though it hurts to say it, we'll probably will never be more._ She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine!" she said with a fake smile. He saw right through it, but didn't press the subject. They stayed in a silence for a couple minutes. Then Inuyasha's ears twitched, picking up sounds he didn't want to hear. Kagome let out a "OOP" when he suddenly picked her up bridal style and ran off to the left.

He set her down at the end of an alleyway. This particular alleyway led to a muddy river with a bridge leading across it. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha stared growling. What they saw was a man dressed all in black holding a struggling burlap sack. Inuyasha did a double take and then one of those spins you do when you're trying to find something when he saw that Kagome wasn't there. Then he heard a _**SPLASH**_ and then an ear shattering _**SMACK!!**_

"YOU F.O.B.!!" Kagome screamed. She was about to jump over the side after the sack when he grabbed her arm. She struggled against his hold. "Let. Me. Go!"

"You're much to sweet to just throw away." he snarled.

Inuyasha ran in between them. He wrenched Kagome's arm from his despicable touch. He cracked his knuckles in the guy's face.

"You don't get to _touch_ her!"

"What are you gonna do about it _half-breed?!"_

_Oooo...bad choice_.Kagome thought. She was right, for the next thing Inuyasha did was punch him right in the face. She took this momentary distraction to her advantage and plunged into the water.

"Kago-DAMMIT!" Inuyasha yelled. _Jeese! Out of one danger and into another!_

Kagome felt the shock as she hit the ice cold water. She swam back to the surface and quickly looked for the sack. She had to work hard to keep her head above water, because the river was deeper and a lot faster than she had first thought. _Where's the sack, where's the sack, where's the- there it is!_ She dove back into the water and swam headfirst towards it. She had to get there fast, because it was already starting to sink.

Inuyasha had leaped onto the bank and worriedly searched the river. _Where's Kagome, where's Kagome, where's Kago- there she is!_ He was about to call and yell at her to get her ass over to him _now_, but before he could, she dove back under water. _Dammit!_

Kagome popped back up and gasped for air. She couldn't see the sack anywhere. She went back under and forced her eyes open. They stung, and she could barely see a foot in front her. But she saw a blot when she scanned her surroundings. _Aha! Now just stay right there! I'm coming!_

She swam with all her strength, which was fading fast. But she felt a new burst of energy when her fingers grasped the top of the bag. She kicked and punched her way back to the surface. She held the bag over her head and feebly swam to the bank. She practically threw the bag on the bank and was about to slip away when a big wave hit her. But strong arms pulled her out of the water.

"You fucking idiot! You could've died!" it was Inuyasha. "Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Th-th-th-th-th-th-" she stuttered. Her teeth were chattering and she was now shaking uncontrollably.

"Never mind. You can thank me and explain yourself when we get you warmed up."

She reached over and grabbed the sack, the whole reason for this adventure. It had stopped moving. She opened it up and out came what Inuyasha thought was a gasp. She scooped her arms down in it and out came a little kitsune yokai. _The poor thing._ He opened his eyes a little. Whether it was he that was shaking, or it was because Kagome was holding him, no one could tell.

"Take off your sweat shirt Kagome, if you keep that on it'll just make you colder." he wasn't about to tell her to take anything else off. She handed him the kit and with trembling hands, took off her sweat shirt. All she had underneath was a tank-top. He sighed, but took off his jacket (without dropping the kit) and pulled it tightly around her shoulders, and put the kit back in her arms. She tried to stand up, but her knee gave out and would've tumbled to the ground if Inuyasha didn't catch her.

"C'mon, let's get you two to Sango's house," and with that said, he picked her up bridal style and hurriedly went to Sango's house. Kagome snuggled closer to Inuyasha, wanting his warmth. She soon fell asleep comfortably in his arms.

ColdColdColdColdColdColdColdColdColdColdColdColdColdColdColdColdColdColdColdColdColdColdColdCold

Inuyasha landed expertly landed in front of Sango's apartment. He opened the door with his shoulder and walked over to the elevators, ignoring the suspicious looks he was given (people!! He is _**NOT**_ I repeat _**NOT**_ gonna rape her!! Oh and F.Y.I., there will _**NEVER**_ be a lemon in any of my stories! Not if I have anything to say about it, that is!) He waited almost impatiently for Sango's floor, not completely wanting kagome to leave his arms. But alas, everything good has to end sometime.

He slumped Kagome onto one arm as he knocked a few timed with his other. Then, he quickly caught her legs before they could cascade down to the ground. It took a minute or two for the door to open. When it did, Sango just...sorta...stared at the scene in front of her.

A wet, sleeping Kagome with something huddled in her arms and Inuyasha carrying her.

"Uh...well...I'll explain everything when she wakes up."

Sango nodded dumbly and stepped aside to let them come through. Miroku looked up from the deck of cards he was shuffling. He gave a confused glance their way, but didn't say anything. He knew explanations were coming soon. Inuyasha was about to set Kagome on the couch when she muttered a "no" and snuggled closer. Inuyasha blushed and he heard Sango and Miroku snickering.

Inuyasha decided it was time to wake her up. "Kagome? Kagome?! Time to wake up!"

"...baka platypuses...that's my cheese..." she mumbled. They tried their hardest not to laugh, they really did. But Sango failed and ended giggling and that just got Miroku giggling and soon they were rolling on the floor laughing their assess off (ROTFLTAO!) Inuyasha contained himself enough to only let out a snicker. Kagome didn't wake up, but the kit did. He feebly lifted his head. Once Miroku and Sango saw him, they immediately stopped laughing. They appeared out of nowhere beside them.

"Who are you?" Sango asked.

"He's the reason Kagome's all wet and uh...currently sleeping in my arms." Inuyasha answered for him. The kit finally realized what was going on and hurriedly stood up, only to fall back down swirly eyed. Sango picked him up and felt his head.

"Poor thing! He has a fever!" she said. Then she ran to the kitchen and rummaged through a cabinet for a moment, then pulled out a jar of liquid fever medicine (I _**HATE**_ hat stuff! -shudders- XP gross!) While she was caring for him, Inuyasha and Miroku stood awkwardly by the couch. Inuyasha gave in and sighed. He flopped down on the couch, Kagome still in his arms. She mumbled something else, no one knew what, and tried to snuggle even _more_ into him. Miroku snickered and earned an "I'm going to kill you" from Inuyasha but ignored it.

Sango wrapped him up in a blanket and put him in a chair. "Now onto Kagome! Inuyasha? Wake her up for me please?"

"Let's just hope no platypuses are stealing her cheese this time," Miroku said. Everyone snickered. Then Inuyasha got an idea of how to wake her up (oohhh no! Another one of his "ideas!") He bent down and whispered so nobody else could hear, "Miroku's trying to grope you," into her ear.

She instantly shot up and punched Miroku (who unfortunately was in punching distance.) He fell back in surprise and tripped over a coffee table that was uncannily placed behind him. Sango and Inuyasha were cracking up all over again. Kagome looked around confusion.

"Did I do something wrong?"

That made Sango and Inuyasha laugh even harder. Miroku just groaned from his spot on the floor. Kagome looked around and started to giggle a little herself. _This is just what I need...I need to get my mind off of...of...__**him.**_ Then she noticed something. She was on something, or should I say on _someone._

On the guy she was finally figured out she was crushing on.

And probably maybe just even if possible loved.

She was on Inuyasha.

On his _lap._

_Doesn't anyone else notice where I'm sitting right now?!_

Her first thought was to get off. _Now. _But then she realized that she was still soaking wet, and his lap was so _warm._ Plus, she didn't really mind that she was on him. Especially the way he had his arms around her, with his hands clasped at her side. She also noticed that his jacket was still around her. She saw the little kit was asleep one of the chairs, bundled up very snugly. _Okay, back to my current predicament..._

She took a quick glance at Inuyasha. He was making a crack about "I said I was going to kill you, I just guess Kagome got to you first," or something or other. Whatever it was, it was rewarded with more laughter. She smiled a little, sighed, and decided to take advantage of the situation. She leaned back against his chest, making him jump. It was as if he had forgotten who just happened to be sitting on his lap.

"I'm tired..." she mumbled, as if making a excuse to be close to him. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She smelled his smell, not really smelling like anything, it was just _him._

What Kagome didn't see was the blush that now graced his cheeks. Sango, seeing the situation, decided to get her and Miroku out of there. _Fast._

"Uh, Miroku! Right before they came didn't you say you had to go to the bathroom?" she said making face signals that Inuyasha couldn't see.

"Hm? Oh why yes, my dear Sango! Could you please show me where it is?"

"Sure! Follow me! Oh, and I have to get something from my room! It might take me a while!"

They quickly hurried out the room to their supposed destinations. Kagome smiled secretly at what her friends were doing. There was no doubt about it now, they wanted her and Inuyasha together. But frowned at her next thought. _Why would Inuyasha want someone like me? Especially with the whole Naraku deal and all._ She sighed again, this time it was a sad one.

What she didn't know was that Inuyasha was having the same problem.

He was having a bit of trouble controlling himself. He wanted to kiss her, to taste her, he _wanted_ her so bad right now. It wasn't so bad when he wasn't thinking about Kagome, but now there wasn't much of a choice. _If only her smell wasn't so intoxicating..._but shook his head to clear it. He knew one thing, girls wanted the guy of their dreams, a prince charming, and he sure wasn't one of them. _Kagome wouldn't want me, anyway._ He thought sadly. _Who would want a __**half-breed**__ like me anyway?_ But still, her words haunted his mind like her scent.

"_By your not answering me, your probably assuming that I'm just going to treat you like your worth nothing because you're a hanyou, am I right?" _

The first time they met, she had said that. But not only that.

"_Damn him! How could he treat us like that?!?! That F.O.B.! And I mean it with all I'm worth!!" Kagome ranted, pounding on the lockers. _

_Inuyasha was leaning against the lockers which were now getting pretty banged up. He had almost forgotten his anger when he heard one word come out of her mouth. Us. So he decided to be nice._

"_Here, do the worksheet, ace it, then he'll give you a bit more respect."_

_Kagome thought for a moment, then sat down and quickly read the first problem. She snorted. "This is so easy! And they thought that I would be challenged!" Inuyasha came over and sat down next to her. "I know. The only reason I'm doing poor in my classes is because I don't try."_

"_You should at least try some of the time."_

"_What's the point?! They'll still treat me like shit. The outside world is even more cruel then them."_

"_Not everyone is mean to you."_

_Inuyasha thought for a moment. "You have a point. You, Sango and Miroku aren't like that. But just look at Mr. What's-his-face. There are a whole lot of 'em where he came from."_

"_Who even listens to people like them? They are just insecure about themselves, so they have to put other people down like us down."_

_There was that word again. Us. That was becoming his favorite word. Especially when Kagome said it. "Thanks."_

_Kagome looked up at him surprised. "For what?"_

_He shook his head. "For more than you know."_

Maybe, just maybe, he loved Kagome more then he ever thought possible.

LoveHeartSoulLoveHeartSoulLoveHeartSoulLoveHeartSoulLoveHeartSoulLoveHeartSoulLoveHeartSoulLoveHeartSoul

_hehe more fluff! YAY! -does little dance- Inuyasha and kagome FOREVER! DOWN WITH INUXKAG HATERS AND INUXKIK LOVERS! __**I HOPE THAT TIRES THAT ARE OUT FOR VENGEANCE AND WHO AREN'T FUCKING AROUND AS WE LIKE TO SAY HUNT THEM DOWN AND HIT THEM IN THE FACE!! **__Hehe I LOVE Dane Cook! He's my favorite comedian!_ _That was tire in the face if you want to look it up on youtube!! Props to all my Dane Cook loving homies!! the next chapter, SLEEPOVER II will come A.S.A.P.!!_


	14. SLEEPOVER II!

_(A/N:_ _uuuhhhh...hhhmmmmm...aaaahhhhh...O! _

_xShatteredxGlassx: a kit isn't actually a word, it's short for kitsune, which IS a word that means "fox" which Shippou is a "fox" demon, so it works. I just didn't feel like putting kitsune over and over again. I'm lazy, I know._

_dog-girl575: you don't have to worry, I have too much planned for this story for it to shrivel up and die in the abyss. –_

_oh, and again! I don't you WANT to know where Naraku went (I know _**I**_ don't!) just accept that he left...to go somewhere...and that he WILL be back!! -mumbles- ...jeese...)_

**DISCLAIMER: i dont feel like it XP**

**Old Or New?**

SLEEPOVER II!

Inuyasha was sitting on the couch with Kagome on his lap for a whole ten minutes when he decided that his legs needed blood circulation. _Now._

"Uh, Kagome?"

"Mmm?"

"I think you should go and get some dry clothes on. It's just that I don't want you to get sick like that kit."

"Oh. Okay." Kagome didn't want to get off of him. Just being near him was enough to get her heart pounding. It was a little awkward trying to get off him. Her legs could barely move they were so frozen. _I don't care HOW warm his lap is, I'm STILL freezing!_ "Uh, I'll go see if I can borrow some of Sango's clothes."

"Yeah, good idea," he answered while stretching. She slowly but surely walked over to Sango's room. Just as she was reaching for the knob, it turned and opened revealing none other than Sango.

"Oh! I was just coming out to give you some pajamas!" she said smiling.

Kagome smiled back. "Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem! Hey, do you want some hot chocolate?"

"I do!" said Miroku, coming out of no where. Kagome nodded. "Sure, why not?" and Inuyasha did his usual "feh."

"Great! It'll be ready in about a minute!"

Kagome grabbed the pajamas from Sango and then went into her room to change. Miroku turned, intent on following her, only to have the door closed on his face.

"In your dreams, hentai!" Kagome yelled from behind the door.

"You're always in my dreams, Miss Kagome."

She rolled her eyes at him, even though he couldn't see it. She was sore all over, and changing was a bit difficult, but soon she was in dry clothes. She laid down on the bed, exhausted. Her nerves were shot. She felt like bursting out sobbing right then and there, but didn't want to worry her friends.

She reluctantly got up when she heard a _**SLAP!!**_ And some yelling. _Miroku, you'll never learn will you?_ She came out to see...(you'll never guess who)..._Inuyasha _with a hand print on his face! Miroku was standing there grinning like an idiot. Kagome just stared at the three.

"How _DARE_ you spill hot chocolate down my shirt!" Sango was yelling.

"It wasn't _MY_ fault! That baka Miroku tripped me!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Like I'd believe...wait, that's actually probably what happened," she said, her voice going back to a lower volume.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and smiled smugly. "You should be going after that lech of a friend, not me!" his voice also going down a couple of notches on the loudness scale.

"Yeah, I forgot. You wouldn't go after me, you're in love with kagome," she said slyly. Inuyasha lost his arrogant smile, his eyes grew wide and he blushed a pretty red.

"Wha-what? N-no I'm not!"

"C'mon, just admit it Inuyasha," Miroku said while shaking his shoulder.

"Keh! I've got nothing to admit!" he said, turning his head away. The other two just sighed. In this time, Kagome had ducked around the corner so they wouldn't see her. After a moment or two, she walked around the side and said hi. The others said hey back, and they continued to talk about mindless drabble. Kagome and Inuyasha secretly snuck looks at each other. She sighed. _So, I guess I was right. Inuyasha doesn't love me. I shouldn't of believed in such a fairytale._

_Shit that was close. Miroku and Sango are too damn smart!_ Inuyasha thought. He snuck another look at Kagome. _She could never love someone like me. I bet she sees me as just a friend and we'll probably never be anything more. I should give up on her._ But somewhere down in his gut, he knew that wouldn't happen.

Kagome was pulled out of thoughts as she caught something moving in the corner of her eye. It was the little kitsune. _Their shenanigans _(hehe I luvvies that word!) _must've woken the poor thing up! _She went over to the child and picked him up in her arms and sat back down in the chair. He opened his eyes and gasped.

"Y-you're the one who saved me!"

"Mhm! How're you feeling?"

As an answer, his stomach growled. Sango suddenly appeared out of no where with a wooden spoon randomly in her hand.

"I guess that means you're hungry! My names Sango, by the way, and this is Kagome, the one with the dog ears is Inuyasha and the other one is the perv- I mean Miroku."

"My name's Shippou. Where exactly am I?"

"You're at my house!" answered Sango.

"Do you know who that man was who threw yo into the river was?" Kagome asked.

"All I know is that he was after my father. And then he came after me."

"What about your mom?"

"She died when I was little," tears weld up in his eyes. "I guess that makes me an orphan now."

"Don't worry Shippou! If you really are all alone, then you can stay with me!"

His eyes widened. "Re-really?"

"Of course! Though, I'm staying over at Sango's for a while, because...because...my house is... being renovated!"

"Thank you SO much Kagome!"

"Let me go fix you something to eat! After that, you get some more sleep. You need to rest!" Sango said cheerfully.

"Okay!" he said with a hug grin on his face. Nothing in the world could've made him happier. Once he gobbled up his meal, he quickly fell back asleep. Sango carried him into her room and made him a nest of blankets and pillows.

They ended up having a movie marathon. In Sango's living room, there were two couches and a chair, in front of them was the coffee table Miroku tripped over, and that was in front of a 30" T.V. complete with VHS and DVD player. Sango and Miroku had practically jumped on one of the couches so Inuyasha and Kagome had to share (K and I: sweat drop). They're first choice was Dodge Ball, (HILARIOUS movie!) because right now they all needed a laugh. They made it through with out anyone falling asleep.

The second movie, however, they had chosen School of Rock (AWESOME movie too!) and the day just caught up to them. The girls fell asleep on the guys's shoulders, with Kirara on Sango's lap. Miroku contained himself enough and put his arm around her shoulders and to pull her closer. Inuyasha was sitting cross-legged with his arms folded, his cheeks a light pink. Once the guys had their fill of the movie, they picked the girls up and carried them to Sango's room. Her bed was big enough for both of them to sleep on (my friend and I do it all the time!) Kirara followed lazily after them.

In Kohaku's (he was on a sleep over of his own) room, they had set up an air mattress for one of them. In a battle of rock, paper, scissors, Inuyasha won, sending Miroku to the air mattress. Miroku fell almost instantly asleep. Inuyasha, on the other hand, couldn't keep his eyes closed. He tossed and turned, and even though he was exhausted, he couldn't get to sleep. Then finally, when sleep was finally starting to envelope him, he smelled salt.

Not just any kind of salt, either.

This kind came from tears.

He sat up and as quietly as he could, left his bed and walked over to the door. He opened it up a crack to see Kagome crying on one of the couches. She was hugging her knees to chest, while her head was resting on them. She made no sound, but he could see the light glistening off her tears as they shone in the moonlight let in by the window. He hated to see her cry. Seeing her do it once was enough for a lifetime. He walked up to her and wiped away one of the tears with his thumb, making her jump.

"Please don't cry." he said. His voice was soft and full of concern.

"Inu-Inuyasha! Wha-what are you doing-"

"I hate it when you cry."

She just stared at him. He sat down and put his arm around her shoulders. "I hate to see you sad. Tell me who made you sad so I can go beat the shit out of him." he said jokingly.

Kagome smiled despite herself. The sniffed and wiped away the rest of her tears. "It's just that, the past few days had been really hard on me, and I just," she paused and squeezed her eyes shut. "I just wanted to kinda vent my feelings."

Inuyasha nodded. "It'll be all over before you know it. The police will catch Naraku, and after I get through with him, if there's anything left, that is, they will convict him and hopefully get the death penally. Oh, and Miroku and Sango will want a piece of him, as well," he pulled back a little and smiled down at her. She smiled back, a real, genuine smile. He wiped away the last of her tears and started stroking her hair. This was very comforting to Kagome. She leaned back against him and sighed in content. He gave a small laugh and laid his head on hers.

"You're one strange girl, ya know that?"

"I'd rather be strange then normal," she answered drowsily.

"Good, because that's just the way I like you."

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. _Did he just say what I think he said? _"Re-really?"

"Yep. I wouldn't have you any other way."

"I like you just the way you are, too."

Inuyasha felt himself surge with happiness. Only one thing could bring him down, and it did. It was only one little word, yet it packed a beating. It hurt worse than any of the other names he'd been called, more then all of them combined._ She only __**likes**__ me. Why did I make it hurt more by getting my hopes up? _He mentally sighed. _I'm an idiot for getting my hopes up like that. She would never love someone like me._

He looked down to find that Kagome had fallen asleep. _Sweet dreams, my Kagome._ He gently lifted her off him and laid her down on the couch. _Might as well not wake up Sango._ He grabbed a spare blanket and wrapped her tightly. _We're lucky if she doesn't get a cold. She spent a long time in those wet clothes..._ He felt her head then his own just in case. _Good no fever._ He stood looking at her for a couple of minutes. He shook his head and walked back to Kohaku's room.

He sniffed. _Wait, why is Kagome crying again?_ He hurried over to find her clutching to the blanket so hard that her knuckles turned white. She was in the tightest ball she could possibly make. Her face was scrunched up in pain and she was breathing heavily as if she were running. _Damn! She must be having a nightmare! About __**him**__ I bet!_

"Inu...Inuyasha!" she mumbled.

_Is...is she dreaming about me?! No, that was more like a plea. A plea for me to come save her. _He sat down beside her and leaned close to her, so much that it looked like he was lying behind her.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'm here. I'll protect you," he whispered into her ear. He clasped her small hand in his big one. She seemed to relax considerably. "I'll protect you always. I promise. You have nothing to fear anymore."

He propped himself on his elbow in such a way that he was able to wipe away her tears, while still holding her hand. She snuggled in closer to him, squeezing his hand tighter. _Well, I guess I'm going to sleep here on the couch with you._ He smiled to himself. It's not like he had any objections. He laid his head down and shifted into a more comfortable position. He held Kagome close and nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"I love you," he breathed.

"I-I-I..." she whispered, barely audible before she sighed and was left in the darkness.

ILoveYouILoveYouILoveYouILoveYouILoveYouILoveYouILoveYouILoveYouILoveYouILoveYouILoveYouILoveYou

One minute she was being held by Inuyasha, the next she was running for her life. She opened her eyes, but couldn't see anything. She felt around her, and her hands touched a wall. That wall turned into a door, which turned into a doorknob. Her heart was pounding, as if telling her _not yet, not yet, not yet._ But she couldn't help herself. She had to get out of the darkness. She opened the door, and regretted it immensely.

Blood. All she could see was blood. The walls and floors were splattered with blood. But not just anyone's blood, it was her mother's, brother's and grandpa's blood. She saw a figure and he held out a blood-soaked clawed hand. She couldn't see his face, it was cloaked in blackness.

"You're next," he said in a eery voice, a voice that haunted her every day of her life. He leaped and came at her and she narrowly missed getting herself ripped to pieces. He destroyed the closet she was hiding in. She closed eyes and shielded herself from splinters with her arm. When she opened her eyes again, she was in the woods. All she knew was that she had to get out of there.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?!" came an angry voice. She glanced back and gasped.

"N-N-Naraku!!" she stammered. She turned her head forward and doubled her speed.

"Your running is futile! You will never get away from me!"

She didn't care. She kept running for all she was worth, but it still wasn't enough. She felt something grip her ankle, making her trip. She looked back and gasped in horror. Naraku's upper half was the same, but instead of legs, he had many tentacle-like things sprouting from below his waist. He started to pull her toward him. She grasped for anything to hold onto. Nothing. She only got tufts of grass, which broke easily. He picked her up by the waist with another one of his disgusting tentacles.

"Now, _**DIE!**_" he yelled as he wrapped yet another tentacle around her neck and started to strangle her. She grasped the repulsive piece of flesh and attempted to push it off her. That only made him laugh.

"You weak little mortal! You worthless little piece of meat! How I could stand you for so long, I have no idea! Now DIE ALREADY!" he yelled as he squeezed harder.

"Inu...Inuyasha!" she choked out. She felt herself starting to slip into unconsciousness when she heard it. It was _him._

"You don't get to _touch _her!"

He came.

It was Inuyasha.

With one swipe of his claws, Naraku was destroyed. Kagome, being held in the air by the now dead Naraku, was falling to the ground, only to be caught in Inuyasha's strong arms.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'm here. I'll protect you," he whispered as he held her hand.

"Th-thank you!" she whispered back.

"I'll protect you always. I promise. You have nothing to fear anymore."

She felt hot tears run down her cheeks. She didn't care. She couldn't of been happier. She felt him wipe them away. Suddenly she was laying somewhere soft, with Inuyasha holding her from behind. She snuggled in closer and clasped his hand tighter, as if afraid he might suddenly disappear on her. She felt his warm breath on her neck.

"I love you," he breathed.

"I-I-I..." she couldn't say anything else for now she was in the blackness of sleep.

LoveMeBackLoveMeBackLoveMeBackLoveMeBacLoveMeBackLoveMeBackLoveMeBackLoveMeBackLoveMeBackLoveMeBack

_AAAAAWWWWWWW!!!!! I think that was the most kawaii chapter I've written yet! You people are probably like, "WHAT?! Why didn't you make Kagome say 'I love you' back?!?!" well, it's because they're gonna say it in another chapter and it's gonna mean even more that it would if they said it to each other in this chapter. Plus, ya know, Kagz is kinda __**asleep**__ when he says it. So, there might be some complications to that. And another, I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE IT!! So ha XP! _

_Ya know, I love you guys and all...but I'd love you all more if you would just FREAKING REVIEW!! -makes puppy face- Pwease? _


	15. SLEEPOVER III!

_(A/N: Ho...ly...shitters!!! I have over TWO HUNDRED FUCKING REVIEWS!!!! I LUVVIES YOU ALL!!! I'd thank you individually, but that'd be A LOT of people! Besides, you know who you all are. And if you're one of the 7,000 people who DIDN'T review, you better make up for it or else I'll send Inuyasha after you with his Kaza no Kiza. And if he can destroy a hundred of you in one strike...-counts on fingers-...he can destroy you all with 70 of 'em! And you're probably saying, "what! He'll never do it that many times!" -holds up 8 packages of ramen- oh, I think he will!)_

**DISCLAIMER: what makes you think it's any different from the OTHER 14 chapters?!**

**Old Or New?**

SLEEPOVER III!

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't move the whole time they were asleep. Kagome stayed put in his arms, not that she wanted to move. Actually, the way Inuyasha was clutching her to him, she couldn't get out if she tried. Again, it wasn't as if they wanted to move. They were perfectly content staying in each other's arms.

Inuyasha woke up first. Still, he didn't move. He was going to take advantage of having his crush in his embrace. He now thought of Kagome as his, even if Kagome didn't want him. He lay there, letting her scent fill his mind and soul. _I can defiantly see myself doing this in the future._ He smiled to himself and dozed back off into sleep.

Kagome woke not to long afterwards. _Where...where am I? Oh, I must be on the couch...Inuyasha probably didn't want to wake up Sango..._she thought drowsily. As she became more awake, she realized that there was warm air being breathed on her neck. Her eyes widened and she tried to jump up and get away, but found that two strong arms pulled back and held her in place. She turned her head and gasped.

"Inu...Inuyasha?!" she whispered, her face turning bright red. She was obviously shocked that this hunky hanyou with kawaii doggy ears had her in his arms. He mumbled something she couldn't understand and shifted a bit, succeeding to bring her closer to him. She blushed even more, but decided to stay, since Inuyasha didn't look like he was going to let go of her anytime soon. She laid back down, and noticed how perfectly their bodies fitted together. She sighed and closed her eyes. But then gasped and reopened them wide when she realized, _this is the way Inuyasha was holding me at the end of the dream I had last night! _She turned her head and looked back at him. _Could...could he have said though things in real life while I dreamt them?! Wait, that would mean...no way, that would mean..._

_Inuyasha said that he loved me!_

She blushed some unknown shades of red. _No way! There's NO WAY Inuyasha would say something like that! There's...there's just NO WAY!! _She sighed a sad sigh. _Even if I do want that to be true, this is an unrequited love. Inuyasha wouldn't want somebody like me._ She felt her eyes brim with tears. She angrily blinked them away. _Since when...since when did that fact make my heart feel like it was getting stabbed?!_ She sighed again, if possible a sadder one than before, and stared out the window.

Without knowing it...she started to doze back off...

"AAAWWWW, look at the young couple!" Miroku said loudly, loud enough to wake Inuyasha and Kagome. Startled, Inuyasha leaped up to the back couch in a fighting stance, only to loose his balance and fall backwards onto the floor with a **THUMP!** While Kagome settled with landing face first on the floor as well. Each was blushing badly. Sango was giggling uncontrollably.

"And I got it on film!" said Miroku while holding up a recyclable camera. Inuyasha growled.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" yelled Inuyasha. He preceded by chasing Miroku all around the small apartment.

"If you two knuckle heads brake anything, I KILL YOU!" yelled Sango threateningly. The boys seemed to pay little heed, but they knew that she meant it. Kagome burst out laughing. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her strangely. Seeing what sort of positions they were in made Kagome laugh even harder. Inuyasha was about to jump off the coffee table and pile drive Miroku, who was lying on the floor. Sango was standing on top of the chair pointing at Miroku, yelling things and looking like a referee.

"You should...you should...see yourselves! You look like total idiots!" choked out Kagome. The three looked around at their current situation, and burst out laughing themselves. By the time they all calmed down, Sango and Kagome had tears streaming down there faces and Miroku and Inuyasha's stomachs hurt from all their laughing.

"Okay," Sango said, still trying to catch her breath. "How about some breakfast?"

"_I'm_ sure hungry!" said Shippou, who now leaped on Kagome's shoulder, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Oh, hi Shippou! Did we wake you up?" asked Kagome.

"I was bound to wake up sooner or later! Besides, I'm _starving!"_

"I have to agree with the kit," said Miroku. "Let's go get something to eat!"

"Yeah let's go." agreed Inuyasha.

"But, where?" asked Kagome.

"Keh, Denny's of course!" answered Inuyasha.

"It's amazing how many American restaurants there are here," said Sango.

"It doesn't matter, as long as they have good food!" Shippou added excitedly.

"Then, shall we be off?" Miroku asked.

"Let's just go," Inuyasha said, his hunger making him grumpy. He started for the door.

"Hey, aren't you going to help your women up?!" Shippou said angrily, since Kagome was still on the floor.

"Keh?" Inuyasha looked back at the kit. "She _AIN'T_ my women!"

"Then why were you sleeping with her?!"

Sango and Miroku snickered. Both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed. Then he walked up to him and punched him in the head. "Shut up." he said through clenched teeth, the vain popping out of his head (anime style :3)

"Ow! Kagome, Inuyasha hit me!"

"Inuyasha! You didn't have to hit him! He's just a kid, you know!"

"Feh," he said while he crossed his arms and started once again for the door. "Can we just go already?!"

They had totally forgotten about the camera now in Miroku's possession.

SnickerSnickerSnickerSnickerSnickerSnickerSnickerSnickerSnickerSnickerSnickerSnickerSnickerSnickerSnicker

Inuyasha and Miroku traveled in front of the girls, and Shippou, of course. Sango was quizzing Kagome on how it was to sleep with Inuyasha. Inuyasha, having his doggy ears and all, caught their entire conversation, even though it was whispered. He flattened his ears and cast his head down, trying to hide his embarrassment. Miroku just grinned like the goofy idiot he was.

"So, Kagome? What was it like?" Sango whispered to Kagome.

"What was what like?" she whispered back.

"Don't play innocent! How was sleeping with Inuyasha?"

"Well, it was kind of...well..."

"Well...?"

"Unexpected."

"How is that?"

"Well, I woke up and we were like that!"

"You two didn't...you know..._do_ anything...did you?"

"You two _were_ pretty cozy," added Shippou.

"Sango! Shippou! You perverts! We did not!"

"Well, how do know if you were asleep?" she asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"'Cause Inuyasha's not like Miroku!"

"..."

"Who of which seem to be in love with!"

"You're in love with Miroku?" Shippou asked.

"You're one to talk! You and Inuyasha are have it _so_ bad for each other it's not even funny! It's hilarious!" Sango said, ignoring Shippou completely.

"It's not true!"

"It's sad how much you two want each other and neither of two will admit it!"

"We do not!"

"What do you mean they "want" each other?" asked Shippou, being the innocent child he was.

"Just look how much you're blushing! It may not be love, but you sure have the hots for him!"

Kagome put her hands to her face. _It's true! I am blushing! _She turned her head away and crossed her arms. "Let's just drop it."

"Only if you get me a gum ball!" said Shippou, pointing at a random gum ball machine. Kagome sighed. She dug in her purse (the police had given it back when they were done examining it) for fifty cents (these were big gum balls!) Then she gave the excited Shippou the money. He grabbed the money and hurriedly put it in the machine.

"Oi! What's taking so long back there?" Inuyasha asked irritated from about twenty feet ahead of them.

"Hold on! Shippou wanted a gum ball!" Kagome called back.

"Well, just hurry it up wench!"

"We're coming dog boy!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Then don't call me wench!"

"Feh!" he answered and turned his head with arms crossed. Kagome's eye was twitching with irritation. _Why that little..._

"Okay! Kagome, Shippou got his gum ball! Let's go catch up with the boys!" Sango said.

She sighed. "Fine. What ever."

GumBallGumBallGumBallGumBallGumBallGumBallGumBallGumBallGumBallGumBallGumBallGumBall

The five of them finally made it to Denny's without anymore mishaps. Surprisingly, it wasn't too crowded for a Sunday morning. They ordered enough food to feed an army, most of it was for Inuyasha.

Everyone, the girls especially, looked at him as if he just grew a third eye.

"What? I'm hungry!"

Everyone fell over (anime style.) On top of that, they all had to listen to his whining until the food got there. He was worse than Shippou. Everyone wanted to strangle him by the time the food finally arrived. Inuyasha was done with his pile of food in two minutes flat. The others, on the other hand, took their sweet ol' time. They talked and chatted, and tried to ask about last night, though in vain. The only thing they accomplished in that area was making Inuyasha and Kagome blush. They thought that was proof to their friends unannounced love.

They were all having fun, teasing each other, groping, slapping, pretty much the usual. But then, they heard a voice. They all have heard this voice before (save Shippou.) And once you here this voice once, you never want to hear it ever again. It was hard to tune out, to ignore, for it was loud and it made itself known.

Unfortunately for the five friends, it was heading right towards them.

"Well, what do you know? It's the half-breed, his bitch, the geek, and the pervert!"

BleedingFromTheEarsBleedingFromTheEarsBleedingFromTheEarsBleedingFromTheEarsBleedingFromTheEarsBleedingFromTheEars

_ooooOOOoooOOoooOoo! I wonder who the voice could be! Well, I'm not, but you guys are! But then again, it isn't really that hard to figure out . ...BUT anyway, hope you guys like it! Not really much happens, since it was basically a filler chapter...but who cares?!_

_To ensure that some crazy shit happens, it might just help if you...oh I don't know...REVIEW?!_


	16. SLEEPOVER IV!

_(A/N:_ _the next chapter of Old Or New is here! YAY! We finally figure out whose voice that was! We also learn some valuable info from that sexy hunk Toshiro Histugaya! Oh, btw, I kinda pulled some of this stuff out of my ass, but go with me!)_

**DISCLAIMER: If I did, Kikyou would've been dead a LONG time ago.**

**Old Or New?**

SLEEPOVER IV!

"Well, what do you know? It's the half-breed, his bitch, the geek, and the pervert!"

Everyone hesitantly turned their heads, pleading to Kami that it wasn't who they thought it was. Sadly, they were wrong.

Out of anyone it could of been, it had to be the F.O.B.

The source of Inuyasha's discomfort.

Hojo.

Wait, _HOJO?_

Kikyou stepped out from behind him. (HA! I bet you all thought I was crazy for making it Hojo!)

"Well, if isn't Kinky-hoe, the Homo, and the brainwashed minions! I thought I got rid of you at the concert!" Inuyasha retorted back.

Kikyou placed a snide smile in his direction. "Actually, I'm not here for _you_ Yashie-boo. I'm here for your bitch."

"Heh?" Kagome and Inuyasha questioned at the same time. Their reason was obvious. _What does she want with me?!_ Inuyasha, _what do she want with my Kagome?!_

(Okay, this will help in explaining things. This is the way they're sitting.

Inuyasha Shippou Kagome

Miroku Sango)

Kikyou walked up and roughly yanked Kagome from her place at the table. Her back, still being very sore, made her let out a cry of pain. Inuyasha, being the overly-protective person he is, (some people don't like that and I don't get it. I, personally think that it's really sweet! I _want_ my man to protect me!) immediately felt like slashing her throat. His growling increased from a soft rumble in his chest to a loudness that everyone in a twenty foot radius could hear. _How DARE she hurt my Kagome!_

"Listen, wench!" Inuyasha growled as he jumped up passed Shippou and in front of Kikyou. "I have NO idea of what you're planning to do to Kagome, but it AIN'T gonna happen, hear me!?"

"I have NO idea of what you're talking about!" she answered in a fake innocent voice that everyone saw through. "Me and Kagome are the best of friends! Right, Kagome?" she asked while she practically suffocated her in a hug.

"I...need...air!" Kagome choked out. Kikyou lifted her head a bit so she could breathe but didn't let go. This put Kagome's face right in her boobs. _Ugh...gross!!_ What was worse was that her arms were getting dangerously close to the most sensitive part of her back. What she was already crushing was bringing tears to Kagome's eyes. She tried her hardest to keep them in. Fortunately, Inuyasha saw her face scrunch up with pain. So, he did what he could. He grabbed the nearest plate, which happened to be Sango's which had pancakes and syrup, eggs, sausages and ketchup (that's not weird right? Well, if it is, then deal with it!) Then, with incredible accuracy so none of it got Kagome, hurled it at Kikyou.

It landed right on her face.

She let Kagome go, much to the smothered girl's relief.

The whole place went silent.

Then, Kouga (who happened to be there with the entire football team,) yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!!"

Then the whole place irrupted with plates, pieces of food, whole bottles of syrup, being thrown everywhere. Even the old people you always see there joined in. Yet, there was one common target.

Kikyou and her horde of unfortunate gatherers

Sango, Kagome, Miroku and Shippou quickly volunteered whatever food they had left in. They were not going to let this perfect opportunity pass up. Though the workers tried their best to calm them down, yet it was in vain.

"DUCK!!" Kagome suddenly yelled at Inuyasha.

"Wha-" he started, only to be interrupted by an entire cream pie hitting him square in the face. He dramatically tried to wipe his face, though it didn't help much. **I wonder if I can get Kagome to lick it off?** His inner-voice questioned himself (jeese, horny much?!). If Inuyasha didn't have pie all over face, everyone would be able to see the deep blush quickly spreading across his cheeks. _Wha-what are talking about?! Tha-that would be gross!!_ **You KNOW you would enjoy it, dog boy. **_Don't call me that! _**Why not? 'Cause that's Kagome's nickname for you?**_ Kami, you're worse than Miroku!_ **Oh, I can just imagine her in a bikini, slowly taking it off in front-**_ stop! That's completely disgusting! I can not BELIEVE you're apart of me!!_** Heh, you just called yourself a pervert that's worse than Miroku! **_What?! No I didn't-!_

The whole time he was having this battle, he was trying with paper towels to get the pie off. He was interrupted when he felt a finger glide down his cheek. He jumped and hit his head on the table he was hiding under. He looked over to find Kagome, covered head to toe in all sorts of food, licking her finger.**Yay! My dream come true!**_ Would you shut up!_

"That's some good pie!" she said, while reaching out her finger for another swipe down his cheek. He grabbed her wrist before she could.

"Woulda quit it?"

"Why? I just wanted some pie! Besides, cream is my favorite!"

"Then get some that's NOT on my face!"

"All the other ones are smashed or on the floor!"

"Well, get another one somewhere else! You didn't have to practically lick my face to get some!"

"It's not like I wanted to! And I didn't lick it off! I wiped some off on my finger then ate it."

"Keh."

Kagome tried with her free hand to get some more pie off of his face.

"What the-" Inuyasha said, once again grabbing her wrist with his other hand. "I thought I told you to quit it!"

"Great. Now I'll _have_ to lick it off!"

"What?! You're not actually planning to-" his question was answered when she stuck out her tongue and started to move toward him. "What? No! Stop!"

"You forced me to do this!"

He backed up and found himself up against a wall. Out of an act of desperation, he put his foot up on her shoulder and pushed her back.

"Ah, come on! That's not fair!"

"It's fair in the rules of Inuyasha!"

Much to Inuyasha's relief, she pulled back and sat on her toes. She crossed her arms and pouted. "You're so mean. All I wanted was a bit of pie!"

Inuyasha didn't say anything back, he was just glad she wasn't trying to lick his face. He sat back to his original position and reached for the towels again. In his momentary distraction, Kagome once again wiped a finger-full of cream pie. Inuyasha jumped again and looked at her like she grew an extra arm.

"HA! I got the bit of cream of pie after all!" she said with a huge grin on her face.

"You're weird."

She giggled in response. But they were interrupted by Miroku and Sango.

"Come on! The fights starting to die down and I am NOT getting in trouble!" Sango said while pointing an accusing finger at the two of them.

"Yeah let's get out of here. The last thing we need is to clean this up," Miroku agreed.

"Hey, where'd Shippou go?" Kagome asked while looking around.

"I'm right here!" he said while once again jumping on her shoulder.

"Let's get out of here!" said Inuyasha.

CreamPieCreamPieCreamPieCreamPieCreamPieCreamPieCreamPieCreamPieCreamPieCreamPieCreamPieCreamPie

They were a couple of blocks away from Denny's when they all just at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"Ya know, she stuffs." Kagome said randomly.

"Wait, what?" Sango asked.

"Kikyou's boobs, remember, she was kind of smashing my face in them..."

"Your lucky, you know that?" Miroku said lecherously.

"Hentai!" Sango yelled while hitting him in the head.

"My dear Sango, do you have to be so harsh?"

"Do you have to be so perverted?" she answered sarcastically back. Kagome snickered.

"Great. I have banana in my ear!" whined Inuyasha.

"And cream pie on your face!" Kagome said while taking yet another finger-full of pie off of him.

"I thought I told you quit it!"

"It's just too tempting!"

"If you two love birds are done, I think I see Histugaya Okahiki (detective) walking towards us," Sango said.

"We are NOT love birds!" yelled Inuyasha and Kagome at the same time.

"Wait, are you serious? Where?" Kagome added when she remembered the rest of what she said.

"How are you doing, Miss Higurashi?" came a voice from behind them.

They all turned around to see none other than Histugaya Okahiki. He was in black slacks, along with a black blazer. Anyone who knew him well enough would know that trying hard to not laugh.

"Oh, um, hi, Histugaya Okahiki! What an unexpected visit!" Kagome greeted.

"What, uh, exactly happened to you and your friends?" he asked, gesturing to the pounds of food still on them.

"Oh, well, um, funny story, actually! We were caught in a food fight at Denny's!"

"I see. Well, I came here to remind you to maintain a low profile, okay?"

"Oh of course!"

"Your fiends too. The last thing the police need is your picture on the front page of the newspaper."

"Yes, of course!" she said nodding. Se turned to Inuyasha. "Try not to make your neighbor to send the cops anymore!"

"It's not my fault! That baka neighbor of mine tries to send me to prison if he even catches a _whiff_ of something suspicious!"

"How many times has he done that?" Histugaya Okahiki asked.

"Too many to count. Though he has done it three times so far this month," he answered while rubbing his hand behind his head.

"Well, I could get him arrested for you."

They all stared googly-eyed at him. "You can?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"If he really _has_ called the police as many times as you said he did, then it would be his fault in misusing his right. Plus, he would also have to pay a large fine for all the time he's wasted." (I don't know if that's true, I'm just pulling it out of my ass, so go with it!)

Inuyasha smiled a truly evil smirk. "That would be great."

"What I don't get is why the police force hasn't done this before."

"It's because they're all biased. They secretly _want_ me to violate the law so they can throw me in jail because I'm a _half-breed."_ he answered. The word "half-breed" was dripping with venom.

"I don't let simple race issues get in my way. What you are is what you are. There's no changing it."

After a few more questions, Histugaya Okahiki left. But just before he did, he added one more thing.

"I have Miss Higurashi under close surveillance, just in case Naraku comes back and tries to hurt her, for she is a valuable witness, and she will probably get him the death penalty. So, just as an added precaution, I suggest that at least one of you stay with her at all times. She's in more danger than you all probably realize. Naraku is wanted for more crimes than you can count on your fingers. He is also a master of deception, for he has evaded the police for many years. So, never let your guard down. You all got that?"

They nodded glumly. With that said, he finally left. After a few moments of standing around, Kagome finally broke the silence.

"Hey Sango? Can I use your shower?"

"Yeah, we'd better get going." agreed Sango.

"Us too. We'll see you tomorrow." said Miroku.

"See ya." Inuyasha said as he waved.

"Good bye!" Shippou said from atop Kagome's shoulder. All that said and done. They headed their separate ways.

SurveillanceSurveillanceSurveillanceSurveillanceSurveillanceSurveillanceSurveillanceSurveillanceSurveillanceSurveillanceSurveillance

_how was that? It made me laugh so hard!! Except for the Toshiro part...but his sexiness makes up for it! Thanks for going with me on the I-pulled-this-out-of-my-ass part! And I just HAD to put more Toshiro in there! If you don't know who he is, look up pictures of him on google! It's there for a reason, ya know!_

_Hmmm...ya know...that little button is down there for a reason too...What's that reason, you ask? Well it's put there to let you REVIEW!!_


	17. Messages

_(A/N:_ _okay! I have updated faster than I thought, but then again, why should I be complaining?! I mean...at least now I won't get strangled...-looks around for HanyouGirlSakura-)_

**DISCLAIMER: you wouldn't believe how annoying putting the same thing down for numerous chapters can get.**

**Old Or New?**

Messages

"You okay, Kagome?"

They were all back at school, the dreaded Monday just had to come around sometime. Inuyasha had asked Kagome if she was okay, because frankly, she seemed utterly pale nervous.

"Mhm! No need to worry! I'm perfectly A-O-Kay!" she answered too cheerfully.

"Sure." there was no need to pester her about it now, while all these people were around. He'd talk to her about it later, since they had agreed she'd be staying at his house that night. Even though the police had released her apartment, she wasn't sure she wanted to go back there yet. No one could really blame her, though. Today she was having the locksmith come in and change all of her locks and to beef up the security alarm. It was unknown to everyone but her that on the front door, she was putting three locks instead of one. _I am taking NO chances,_ she told herself.

Actually, if it had been up to her, she would've not of stayed at all. She would have been long gone into another city. Inuyasha, of course, forced her to stay. Oh no, she didn't tell anyone what she would've done, just the fact that she recently learned that she loved Inuyasha was enough to get her to stay. Even if they were only a couple a miles apart, she felt like she had lost a part of her. And she felt so happy and carefree when she was with him. It were tear her heart in a million pieces if she had to go. No, she was going to stay right here.

Even if that meant she had to deal face to face with Naraku, though with Inuyasha by her side, she felt nothing could go wrong.

Or so she thought.

NothingCanGoWrongNothingCanGoWrongNothingCanGoWrongNothingCanGoWrongNothingCanGoWrongNothingCanGoWrong

The day seemed to slip right by Inuyasha, and before he knew it, it was time for his last period. Sango and Miroku noticed that something was making him incredibly anxious all of a sudden. Finally they couldn't take it anymore. They cornered him at the end of sixth period, or gym.

"Okay Inuyasha, we know something is wrong, so spit it out." demanded Sango.

Normally, Miroku would have told her not to be so blunt, but his curiosity was eating him away. "Is it because a pretty girl is staying at your house for the night?" he asked, earning him two punches in the head, one from Sango, the other from Inuyasha.

"No you idiot!" he looked around for any signs that anyone was listening. "Tonight's the night of the new moon!" he whispered. The two of them gasped.

Sango slapped herself in the forehead. "Damn! How could we forget?!"

"Are you sure you want Kagome to stay over tonight?" Miroku asked.

"She might as well know. After all, we know all about her situation with Naraku, why not about us? Hell, our secrets are small fry compared to hers."

"I guess you're right, so, how're you gonna break it to her?" Sango asked.

"She'll believe her eyes more than her ears," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Inuyasha didn't know that those words would someday tear his heart out.

TheNewMoonTheNewMoonTheNewMoonTheNewMoonTheNewMoonTheNewMoonTheNewMoonTheNewMoon

The end of the day finally came, and Kagome once again rode Inuyasha's back. This time it was to Kagome's apartment, because they had to be there with the locksmith. It didn't matter how many times Kagome rode on his back, she felt the same carefree feeling as the first time. And, as always, it was over much to soon. As they rode the elevator up to her floor, Kagome had this uneasy feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. With one glance at Inuyasha told her that he felt it too. Inuyasha went in first and sniffed around, as if Naraku could somehow still be here.

"It smells like Naraku hasn't been here for a few days."

Kagome nodded. _Naraku is to smart to stay somewhere like my apartment. Besides, with all the police activity, only a total fool would come back here._ She went around inspecting her house and sweat dropped. _The police certainly know how to trash a place._ It was true. Everything was in total disarray. Drawers were pulled out, numerous miscellaneous objects littered the floor. Not to mention everything seemed to be covered in a white dust.

"Jeese, my apartment looks as bad as your house, Inuyasha."

"Nah, mine's worse. At least you don't have the dirty dishes everywhere."

"So true." Kagome stopped short when she passed the answering machine. The little light blinked at her saying that it had two new messages. _Who could that be? It couldn't of been Inuyasha, Sango or Miroku. Nor could it have been the police. Everyone new to reach me on my cell, since I won't be staying here for awhile._ _Well, might as well find out._ With some hesitation, she pressed the play button.

"_Hello, Kagome."_ it was her grandfather. She never wanted to hear his voice again. _"I was contacted by the police not too long ago. I would like to discuss what they so "casually" talked about with you. Call me so we can discuss this more privately."_

"He sounds nice," commented Inuyasha sarcastically.

"He-he hates me," she said quietly, her bangs covering her eyes.

"What? Why?"

"He, um, blames me for my entire family's death."

"What makes him think that?" he asked.

She continued like he hadn't said anything. "He smacked me one time, when he had to babysit me and my mother and brother were going out shopping. My other grandpa was at a friends' house. If my mom hadn't forgot her checkbook..." her voice trailed off.

flashback 

"_Okay! Me and Souta are off! We'll be back in about an hour, so be good!" my mom called as Souta clung to her hand like she might disintegrate any second now. It was a couple months after my died in that hit and run, and our lives were finally getting back to normal. That made me twelve, and Souta only three. Grandpa Mishomi, my mom's dad, had permanently come to stay with us. While my dad's dad, Grandpa Higurashi, came and visited almost everyday. That day he had to babysit me, even though I was twelve and very capable of staying home by myself. My mom didn't want me to be alone. I didn't really mind, I liked Grandpa Higurashi._

_Oh so I thought._

_After Mom and Souta left, he called me into the kitchen. I obeyed, not knowing what he was planning to do._

"_What's up, Grandpa?"_

_He was sitting at the kitchen table. He said it very bluntly, nothing prepared me for what he was about to say. "I don't like you."_

_I thought my ears were deceiving me. "Wha-what?"_

"_In fact, I don't just dislike you, I hate and loathe you with every fiber of my being."_

"_What are you talking about?! What do you mean?!" my eyes were filled with tears at this point._

"_Weren't you listening, __**girl**__?" I had not noticed until now that he had not said my name since the accident. He got up from his chair and walked over and seemed to loom above me."I hate you. YOU are the cause of my son's death! If he hadn't leaped in front of that car and protected YOUR miserable life during the hit and run, then HE'D still be alive!"_

_I felt incredible small and weak compared to him, because despite his old age, he was still very strong. I was now crying uncontrollably and couldn't say anything through my tears._

"_HERE!! LET ME STOP THOSE TEARS FOR YOU!!" he yelled. He brought his hand down hard on my cheek. The impact was so sudden and powerful, it sent me flying backwards. My head collided with the corner of the counter top. It knocked me out and cracked my head open. He was about to send another fist down onto my limp body, when the front door opened._

"_Hi! I just forgot my check-"_ _it was my mom. "Oh my Kami! KAGOME!!" she ran over and cradled me in her arms. The tears were streaming down her face as well. "YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?!" she screamed. It was one of the few times my mom swore._

"_I PUT HER IN HER RIGHTFUL PLACE!! IT'S ALL HER FAULT HE DIED!!" he advanced toward my mom, planning to hurt her too. Knowing his intention, she picked me up and ran out the door and into the minivan that was waiting at the bottom of the shrine steps and hurriedly buckled me in. Then she ran to the driver's side and sped away. Souta was asking her questions as she drove to the hospital._

"_Why is Kagzi sleeping?" Kagzi was my old nick-name._

"_I'll explain it later. Right now, we need to get her to the hospital!"_

"_I thought we was goin' to da gocey store."_

"_We will afterwards. You just have to be patient, honey."_

"_Okay mommy!"_

_ endflashback _

"When they finally got me to the hospital, the doctors were already rushing us in, for my mom had called ahead. I awoke not too long afterwards, but hysterical because I believed what my grandpa said. That I killed my dad. In a way, I guess I did kill him. But he protected me because I was his daughter, because he loved me," Kagome's voice quieted down to a whisper when she said those last words.

Inuyasha just stared at her, trying to figure out some way to comfort her. Even though he was glad she opened up to him, he still hated seeing her sad. She turned toward him and lifted up her to reveal the side of her head.

"See this scar?" Inuyasha looked closer. Sure enough, there was a pale jagged scar that had been buried in her hair. "It was from the...the counter top." her voice cracked, as if she were about to cry. Doing the only thing he could, he walked up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you really have to go meet that bastard?"

She nodded in his arms. "I should...I should go and see what he has to say..."

Inuyasha pulled back and looked at her. "You really are too forgiving. If you are going to go, let me come with you."

"Are...are you sure? He lives kinda far away-"

"I swore to protect you, remember? What kind of protector would I be if I let him lay a hand on you?"

She smiled and laid her head back on his chest. "Thank you...Inuyasha..." she murmured. He smiled as he buried his face in her hair. They stood their for a few moments, when the doorbell rang. It was the locksmith. He cast a suspicious eye at the two of them, but decided it wasn't his business.

"You called for a locksmith?"

Locks&BoltsLocks&BoltsLocks&BoltsLocks&BoltsLocks&BoltsLocks&BoltsLocks&BoltsLocks&Bolts

It was nearing 4:30 by the time the locksmith was finally done. He waved a goodbye and left. Inuyasha casually walked over to the kitchen and started to rummage through the cupboards as if he owned the place.

"What are you doing?!" Kagome half yelled at him.

"I'm hungry. Do you have any ramen?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." she opened the last cabinet that Inuyasha would've looked in and pulled out two packages of ramen.

"Why is it that the thing you're looking for ALWAYS in the last place you check?" he asked to no one in particular (why is that, seriously?!) Kagome merely shrugged. Soon the water was boiling and the ramen was done. They ate, well for Inuyasha, inhaled, in silence.

"Okay, you ready to go to my place?"

"Uh yeah! Just let me get some stuff!"

"This is going to take forever..." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome chucked a spoon that she had still in her hand. "It's only going to take a minute! I promise!"

And sure enough, Kagome was back in about a minute. _That was fast!_ Inuyasha thought. He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. He stopped short, making Kagome run into him, when he saw the answering machine still blinking.

"Hey, Kagome. There's still another message. Do you know who it could be from?"

"It's probably a telemarketer," she said, though something told her it wasn't. She pressed play and instantly regretted it, for a all-too familiar cackle burst from the speakers.

"_Hello, sugar-plum! That you could call the cops on me, could you? You don't have to worry, though. I still love you, and I WILL find you again, you can count on it! And tell that little half-breed friend of yours that he's going down just as hard as you are." _he ended his message with more laughter.

Kagome felt the tears running down her face. Her whole body was frozen in fear. _No! NO! Please Kami NOO! Inuyasha, what have you gotten yourself into?! Why couldn't you have left me alone when you had the chance?!_ Her vision was going dizzy and she felt suddenly light-headed. She tried to fight it, but ended losing and lost consciousness as she fell to the floor.

LeaveMeAloneLeaveMeAloneLeaveMeAloneLeaveMeAloneLeaveMeAloneLeaveMeAloneLeaveMeAloneLeaveMeAlone

_see?! Didn't I TELL you Naraku would be back?! Anyway, I purposely spelled words wrong when Souta was talking, remember he WAS only three, and didn't really speak perfect English. Well, actually Japanese, but you get my point. I I finally figured out how long this story will be! It could be like, ten chapters, maybe? Give or take a few, of course. Anyway, til next chapter!_

_That button down there, I wonder what happens when you push it?_


	18. The Night At Inuyasha's

_(A/N: ugh. I know I haven't updated in forever. My entire weekend was dominated by friends, baseball, and soccer. Then on Monday I had play practice. Plus the fact that my dad was pissed at me...me Tuesday was spent writing half this chapter and THEN the freaking power went out! I thought I had lost everything, but fortunately it was put on a backup file FEW! Anyway, here's the next chapter!!)_

**NOTICE!!!: my screenname will be changed to InuToshKibaLover11. Study it. Learn it. Love it.**

**DISCLAIMER: TTTT never was. Never will be.**

**Old Or New?**

The Night At Inuyasha's

_Inuyasha was running through Tokyo. All he knew was that he had to get to Kagome. Fast. He sprinted past buildings and people without any thought in his mind except Kagome. _

_Suddenly he was on the balcony of her apartment. With one swipe of his claws the glass shattered into a thousand pieces. He ran to the door and reached for the doorknob. His heart was pounding in his ears. He was afraid, afraid of what he would find on the other side. Time seemed to slow down as he opened it. Nothing could've prepared him for what he saw. _

_He saw Kagome lying face down on the floor, covered in her own blood. Her bangs covered her eyes._

"_Kagome? Kagome! KAGOME!!" he screamed. He tried to run over to her, but it felt like he was running in water. He was half-way there when the floor crumbled and opened up a giant black hole that went into an abyss. He and Kagome started to fall. He swam over to her in the air and held her in his arms._

"_Kagome! Please wake up!"_

"_Inu...yasha," she choked out. A lone tear fell down her cheek. "I'm...I'm so...sorry..." she whispered before her body turned to dust in his embrace._

"_NO! KAGOME!!" Inuyasha screamed as he fell further into the endless black pit._

Inuyasha woke up with a start. He was dripping with a cold sweat. He quickly sat up and frantically looked around, then sighed with relief. _Good. It was just a nightmare._ He looked over at Kagome, who was asleep in one of the couches. Before she had fallen on the floor he had caught her, placed her on the sofa, wrapped her in a blanket, then sat himself down sofa opposite her. He didn't mean to fall asleep like that.

He felt silly, but he had to check. To check if there was a wound in her stomach like in his dream. He peeled back the blanket to see for sure. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw that her abdomen was free of blood. _I'm so baka for looking if there was blood. I knew it was just a baka dream._ He glanced at the clock and nearly screamed.

"DAMMIT!! IT'S ALREADY 7:00!! IT'S ALMOST DARK!!" he yelled. _How could I sleep for two hours?!_ However he did it, he had to get himself and Kagome to his house or face certain doom. Okay, well, maybe not certain doom...but close to it.

"Kagome? Kaaaaggooooommmmmeeeeee!! Time to get up!!" he said. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Inu...yasha?"

"Took you long enough."

She sat up and held her head in her hands. "Ugh. My head feels like it's about to split open."

"I have asprin at my house. Now come on! Let's go!"

"What's the rush? Can't I lie down for a couple more minutes?"

"No, you can't. Now get on," he said impatiently as he kneeled before her. In his hand he held her bag filled with over night necessities. She gave her temples one last rub and got on. He quickly dashed out the window and ran full speed to his house. He had no time to waste.

"What's the big rush, anyway?"

"You'll find out when we get to my place!"

"Aw, c'mon tell me!"

"No so quit whining!"

"Please?"

"No dammit!"

"Ugh, fine!" Kagome didn't have a clue about what was making him so anxious. Her curiosity was practically eating her away. _Why is Inuyasha acting like this?_

He was almost out of time. He only had a few minutes before the sun went completely down. _Damn! Why didn't I wake up sooner?!_ He ran even faster. In no time he was on the front lawn. _I made it! _He pushed Kagome down on the couch and demanded that she stay put. He quickly dashed around the house shutting, locking, and closing the blinds of his windows. You can't be too careful, what with his "neighbor" and all. Toshiro couldn't really do anything about him until he called again. (-sigh- that poor guy.)

The house was completely dark. He had just finished closing his bedroom window when it started.

_**Tha-DUMP!!**_

His claws shrunk down to ordinary fingernails. His fangs disappeared. Silver hair darkened to black and his amber eyes were replaced with regular violet ones. He took a deep breath and started to feel his way down the stairs, back to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome?"

She jumped and he just knew she was about to scream. He quickly clamped a hand on her mouth.

"It's just me dammit. No need to scream, stupid." he let go of her hand.

"Well you didn't have to sneak up on me, okay? Can you please tell me why you just locked all your windows and stuff? What are you, planning to rape me or something?!" she couldn't see it, but she was sure he looked at her as if she just told him if she was pregnant with Naraku's child or something.

"Like anyone would wanna rape you! Now just follow me to the bathroom."

"You ARE going to rape me!" she said teasingly.

"You're to ugly to rape."

"Inuyasha!" she said as she slapped him in the back of the head. He mumbled something about stupid wenches can't take a joke as he took her hands in his. She blushed as she felt him stand up and pull away, taking her with him. She only tripped once. She heard a door open and she was gently guided inside. She heard the door shut.

"Promise me you won't scream."

"I promise." she said confused.

"Promise you won't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what?"

"You'll find out in a minute! Now just promise!"

"Okay! I promise." she heard him take a deep breath. She shielded her eyes at the bright light until they adjusted. She turned around to face him. "_Now_ will you te-"

There was Inuyasha, but yet it wasn't.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?"

"No, I'm a talking puppet." (Sound familiar? The Mystery of The New Moon and The Black Haired Inuyasha and if Shippou were there, he'd jump on his head and say, "hey, his dog ears are gone!" then Inuyasha would smash him to the ground and say, "you're lucky my fangs and claws are gone" XD)

She walked up to him and ran a hand through his hair. _He seems real enough..._ "Are...are you actually human?"

"Uh...well yeah..." she didn't know how uncomfortable he was getting from being so close to her. "Once a month a hanyou like me loses his powers."

"Okay, I see. But why did you show me?"

"Well...um...I just thought that I knew a lot about you, so you should know some more about me." _does Kagome HAVE to be this close to me?_ He was backed up against the door, Kagome only about half a foot away from him. _Much_ too close for his taste.

"I'm glad to know you trust me!" she said smiling. "Ya know, it's weird without seeing you without doggy ears."

"Yeah, well, I'd rather keep my doggy ears," he said imitating her. She giggled. He gave her a weird look.

"What?"

"You're blushing."

"Keh?"

"Why is that? Is it because we're so close?"

"Eh..."

That made her giggle some more. She thought she would make him even _more_ uncomfortable, just for the fun of it. "Well then if that's the case, then what would if I got closer?"

He blushed more and tried to scoot farther away, but to Kagome's delight the door blocked his path. Her smile grew bigger and more malevolent when she took a baby step closer, now only leaving an inch of room between them. She touched his head where his ears should've been, making him flinch.

"It's too bad your doggy ears are gone. I really wanted to pet them tonight."

"Wou-would you just touch touching me! And do _have_ we to be this close?!"

"Ah, c'mon. Don't you like being this close?"

"Well...erm...eh..."

"You're as red as a tomato! You must be enjoying this!"

As a final act of desperation, Inuyasha grabbed the handle of the door and opened it, making both him and Kagome tumble to the ground. He quickly stood up to avoid any more uncomfortable situations. Kagome took one look at him and burst out laughing.

"Y-you should've seen your face! Priceless!"

"Feh," he snorted as he sat down on the couch. He turned the T.V. on. "Uh, do you wanna watch something?"

"Sure, why not?" she answered as she sat down next to him. The T.V. cast a bluish glow on the walls and ceiling as they watched a mindless show. They weren't paying any attention to it, though. Instead, they kept sneaking looks at each other. Kagome was thinking about how cute he looked as a human, does he like me, the usual thoughts of a teenage girl . Inuyasha's, unfortunately, were a bit more depressing. Whenever he looked at her, all he could see was her from the dream, covered in her own blood. _"Inu...yasha...I'm...I'm so...sorry..."_

He let out a sigh.

"What not having fun?"

"Wha-oh, it's...it's not that."

Kagome could see that he was depressed about something. He was looking at the screen, though she was sure that he wasn't actually seeing anything. He looked tense, and his face was grave. _He can't not like spending time with me THAT much, could he?_ She put a hand on his shoulder and shook it a little.

"Come on, cheer up, would you? Jeese, you're so tense." she said, a little shocked. She could feel a knot in his shoulder where she was touching it. "What are you so worried about?"

"It's nothing!" he told her as he grabbed her hand from his shoulder. "You don't have to get all worked up," his voice was a lot more gentle then she thought it would be. He cast his eyes down to the floor. Kagome blushed when she realized that he didn't let go of her hand. She didn't really know what to say, she wanted him to tell her, but she didn't want to reveal anything that would bring him pain.

"You um, might feel better if you tell someone."

"..."

_Okay, that's not gonna work._ "Is it because I know your secret?"

"No."

"Is it because Naraku disappeared again?"

"Hey, are you thirsty?" he asked trying to get off the subject. She sighed.

"Can I have a glass of water?"

"I'll be right back." he got up and walked to the kitchen. _What can I do to make him feel better?_ Her smile grew as she thought up a plan. It could compete with Inuyasha's crazy plans. She sat on the floor and waited for him to come back in. Soon enough, the door opened revealing Inuyasha.

"Oi girl. What are you doing sitting on the floor?"

"I uh fell," she reached her hands towards him. "Help me up."

He gave her a look that said, "what the hell are you up to?" but set the glasses down on the night stand and was going to help her anyway. He grabbed her out reached hands, expecting to just pull her up. Oh no, he was in for a surprise. Kagome suddenly jerked him to the ground. Caught off guard, he toppled down onto the floor as well. She twisted out of the way so that he didn't land on her. In one swift motion she swung her leg over and straddled his hips while he lay face down on the floor. His reaction was an angry one, as one would expect.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing! Get the fuck off me wench!"

"What I'm doing is getting you more relaxed! No! And my name isn't wench!"

"How is ambushing me like this supposed to get me to relax?!"

"Okay...maybe the actual "ambushing" won't, but this will!" she started massage his shoulders. He blushed as he felt her fingers running up and down his back.

"Wha-what the hell are you doing?!" his voice was a tad squeaky.

"I'm massaging your back, what else? You really need to loosen up some more!"

"...feh..."

She sighed, but was glad he wasn't trying to get up anymore. Her cheeks turned red at her next question. "Uh, you know, it would work better if, uh, you took your shirt off,"

"Keh?" he looked back at her with a dubious expression on his face, along with a pretty pink splattered on his cheeks. "Ehhh...okay?" With difficultly, since Kagome stayed on top of him the whole time, his shirt came off. What was left almost made Kagome swoon and topple off of him. _He's so sexy!_ His back and arms were very muscular and hot. _I bet he has an eight-pack!_ It was hard for Kagome to concentrate on what she was supposed to be doing. She took a deep breath and continued massaging his back. After a few minutes, he was completely relaxed.

"It was...a dream"

"What was?"

"The thing that was bothering me."

"Oh."

"Well, I should say a nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"It was...about you."

"You had a nightmare about me?! That's not exactly a compliment you know!"

"It wasn't like that."

"Then what _was_ it like?!"

"You...you had died."

"I...what?"

"It started out I was running somewhere by my house. I knew I had to get to you, that something happened, but I didn't know what. Then suddenly I was on your balcony. I shattered the glass-"

"For the second time."

Inuyasha ignored her. "And ran inside. Then I ran into your living room and saw you. Your bangs were covering your eyes and there was blood everywhere. I tried to run towards you, but I could barely move my legs. When I was about half-way there the floor crumbled and we both fell into a black hole. I went over to you anyway and tried to get you to wake up."

"Did I?"

"Yeah. You told me that you were sorry and then your body turned to dust. I kept falling and then I woke up. You know, I felt really silly afterwards." he said with a faint smile.

"What made you feel silly?"

"I had to check to make sure you didn't have that wound like in my dream."

"Were you really that worried about me?"

His smile grew. "I guess I was."

Kagome smiled. She stopped massaging and hugged him from behind. Her hands were holding his shoulders. "It's been awhile since someone was worried about me."

Inuyasha's smile grew wider. He started to turn over, to return her embrace. She got up quickly and blushed like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh sorry if that was uncomfortable or something or if I'm moving too fast-"

"Kagome," he cut off. He was now laying on his back. Inuyasha sat up, Kagome still on his lap. She began to get off, but he didn't let her. He gently cupped her chin and pushed his lips against hers. _Oh my fucking Kami he's __**KISSING**__ me!_ Kagome thought frantically. She got over her surprise, closed her eyes, and kissed back.

When they broke apart, they stared into each other's eyes for a moment then he laid back down, bringing Kagome with him. He hugged her to his chest and she snuggled into him. She moved her legs into a more comfortable position and sighed with content.

"You were right."

"What was I right about?"

"It _did_ feel better when I told someone." he chuckled a little. She smiled and closed her eyes. Her breathing soon evened out, signaling that she was asleep. Inuyasha smiled down at her, then picked her up and he headed upstairs. He laid first her down on his bed and then laid back down behind her, like he did at Sango's. he nuzzled her neck and was soon fast asleep himself.

KissKissKissKissKissKissKissKissKissKissKissKissKissKissKissKissKissKissKissKissKissKissKissKissKissKissKissKissKissKissKissKiss

**NOTICE!!!: my screenname will be changed to InuToshKibaLover11. Study it. Learn it. Love it.**

_YAY!!! they kissed!! Woohoo more fluff!!! you guys should be satisfied for at least a little bit!! Oh, I'm having a bit of writers block for the next chapter so if you have any suggestions, please tell me!_

_That poor button. It feels so lonely and deprived of being pressed. So help the poor button and REVIEW!_


	19. If You Truly Love Someone

_(A/N: omfg!! I is SOOO SOOORRRYYYY that it took me so long to update! I had some MAJOR issues with writer's block!! Oh, btw, this chapter will be more depressing, because it's pretty much how I'm feeling right now. My dad and sister Melissa got into a huge fight earlier. Not because, well, even though my sister and I aren't that close, that's not the problem. My daddy is SCARY!! I wanted to go curl up into a ball with my nonexistent Inuyasha plushie and die!!_ _-sighs- anyway, here is my next chapter!)_

**NOTICE!!: my screen name will now and forever more be InuTishKibaLover11 starting on Friday, March 15.**

**DISCLAIMER: never was and never will be.**

**Old Or New?**

If You Truly Love Someone

"_Hey hey you you _

_I don't like your girlfrie-_"

Avril Lavigne didn't get to finish, for Inuyasha leaped out of bed and practically crushed the boom box that served as his alarm clock. Still in his human form, he fell on the ground. He had to leap over Kagome, but unfortunately he didn't quite make it so he pulled her down with him, making her land on top of him.

"That was sure one hell a wake up call," Kagome groaned.

"Like I can help it. Now would you get off me?!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going," she grumbled. She rolled off of Inuyasha and stretched. She was in the middle of a yawn when she looked at his boom box/alarm clock. "Uh...Inuyasha?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"It says here that this thing is set on CD."

"So what?"

"You have an Avril Lavigne CD?!"

"Chill, would ya? My brother got it for me 'cause it's the only thing that'll get me up in the morning!"

"That makes me feel so much better."

"Yeah, how can _anyone_ like her I have no idea."

"So true."

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"What do you have?"

"Cereal."

"I'll have that then. I'm going to go take a shower."

"You do that. Just don't take forever."

"I won't! Now I'll be right back!"

"Women," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. He got up and followed Kagome downstairs. He headed for the kitchen, while he heard the water start in the bathroom. He ate quickly, got dressed, and began to watch T.V. before she came out.

The shower is the best place to think, you know. Kagome tried to get a handle on what all had happened in the past few days. Eventually, her thoughts came back to that message, the message Naraku had left for her.

"_And tell that little half-breed friend of yours that he's going down just as hard as you are."_

The realization struck her, hard and fast. _Inuyasha...Inuyasha will get hurt...and...and it'll all be my fault!_ She struck her head against the wall repeatedly, punishing herself for how stupid she has been. _Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, even Shippou, they'll...they'll all... I have to get away! I can't stay here! I don't care how much it'll hurt! It'll hurt more if they...if they..._she couldn't bring herself to finish her thoughts. She quickly got out of the shower and got dressed. The tears threatened to fall, but she angrily blinked them away. She rushed out past Inuyasha who had lazily laid down on the couch.

"Let's go."

"What, no breakfast?"

"I said, let's go!" Kagome said dangerously in a whisper. Inuyasha got the message and quickly got his red and black Vans on. Then she noticed that his hair had not turned back to silver yet. "Uh, your hair...you're still human!"

"I know that! We'll have to wait inside until the sun comes up. Fortunately that'll be soon enough." he said as he peeked through the curtains. Dawn was a but a few minutes away. Kagome stood fidgeting by the kitchen table. Soon wasn't soon enough for her. When school came, she might be able to ignore him, but here, in his home, all alone...

She put a hand to her lips. They were still tingling from when he kissed her. Another thought struck her. He showed her his greatest secret. One so great that if it would were to get out, he would be dead. Literally. That meant that he trusted her. So, why couldn't she trust him? It didn't seem possible, but after such a short time, she had unknowingly grown to trust him with her life, her very soul, even learn that she _loved_ him. Who would have guessed that this hanyou and this girl would become so close?

"Um, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I...um...it's nothing," _what am I saying?! Of COURSE it's something! It's a matter of life and death! Why can't I just tell him?!_

He looked at her with a dubious expression. "You're scared. I can tell. Don't worry about Naraku. As long as I'm here, I won't let him lay a hand on you!"

She looked down at the ground, tears brimming her eyes. "But...but that's exactly why I'm afraid," she said so quietly that his human ears couldn't pick it up. He smirked as the sun beams entered the room. _**tha-DUMP!**_ His beautiful silver hair returned, fingernails grew to claws, violet eyes replaced with ones of amber.

"Well, you ready?"

She nodded as she slung her book bag over her shoulders. He could tell that something was scaring her, probably Naraku...maybe. _Could I have...could I have one too far with ki-kissing her? _He blushed a little at that memory. He could hardly believe that he, The Mighty Bad Ass Inuyasha, would be someone to kiss, let alone _love_ someone as he had grown to love her. Though it bugged him that she couldn't tell him what was bothering her. He kneeled in front of her and she once again rode on his back. He had to ask, it was eating him away.

"Um...Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"The reason you're so...depressed all of a sudden. Is it...well...um...because...of last night?" his cheeks were flushed.

"N-no! No, what would make you think that?" Kagome stuttered.

"Well...um...I don't know..."

"No, Inuyasha. It's not you," she said quietly as she laid he head on his shoulder. "Maybe, after school I'll tell you."

He turned his head slightly and smiled at her. She gripped his shoulder tighter and her expression became that of sorrow and pain.

SorrowAndPainSorrowAndPainSorrowAndPainSorrowAndPainSorrowAndPainSorrowAndPainSorrowAndPainSorrowAndPain

Kagome though, and thought, and thought. But, no matter how much she thought about it, it only made one thing clear, her only choice. She had to get away from them. Sango and Miroku were dead set on getting the reason for her depression, but Inuyasha held them back. He knew that she would tell him. He just knew. The whole went painfully slow for the three of them. Kagome, at least, it went incredibly fast, because she would tell Inuyasha about her decision. All too soon, the last bell rung. Miroku and Sango went home, after making Inuyasha promise that he would tell them would Kagome said. He met Kagome at her locker.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Will you tell me?"

"...oh."

"Well?"

"Um...yeah. Can we go somewhere else though?"

"Like..."

"The park, maybe?"

"Sure. Get on."

In no time at all they were at the park. Inuyasha set her down at the very same sakura tree that they were sitting at when she sang Fading Away. Kagome sat down and looked at the blossoms that scattered the ground. Inuyasha sat down beside her. He had a bittersweet feeling about what she had to tell him. He was happy because he finally learn what has been bothering her. On the other hand, he felt that her news wasn't going to be good news.

"Um...Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I don't really know how to say this..."

"Say what?" he was a little afraid now, what if she rejected him? Or what if she was going to ditch him for someone else? Sure, they weren't exactly _together,_ but there was no way he was going to let her be someone else's.

She took a deep breath. "I-I...I think I should move."

It took a moment for the information to sink in. "...wh-what?"

She squeezed her eyes shut. "I've...I've been nothing but a burden to all of you. And-"

"You seriously think you have to move because you think you're being a burden?! That's the stupidest shit I've heard!"

"But Naraku-"

"Who gives a shit about him?! I have no idea why you are so afraid of getting hurt by him! I'm here to protect you! So are Miroku and Sango!" he half-yelled at her. He was getting pissed at her stupidity.

"That's exactly _why_ I'm afraid!" she screamed at him. It certainly caught his attention. The tears were spilling down her cheeks. "I'm worried about all of you! Did you forget the message Naraku left for me?! Did you?!"

"Well...no," he was taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"It's all my fault your lives are in danger! I'm the one who dragged you all into this mess!"

"But...Ka-Kagome..."

"I can't bear to see other people close to me die!" she turned to look at him. "My family...they all dug too deep! They tried to get me away from Naraku too! And you know what happened to them?!" she paused waiting for an answer.

"Well-"

Kagome cut him off. "They were all murdered by one of Naraku's henchmen! And you know what else?!"

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and brought his face close to hers. Her expression was an angry one. "I couldn't stop him! I had to sit there and _watch_ while my mother, grandpa and my little brother Souta were all slaughtered!"

They stayed like that as Kagome breathed heavily. She then pushed Inuyasha away and stood up. "Don't get the wrong idea, Inuyasha," she added more quietly as she began to walk away. She stopped and took one last long look at him. "I enjoyed that kiss."

All Inuyasha could do was watch her retreating form as she walked away. He was too stunned to even move, to try to chase after her. Instead he tried to understand what exactly just happened. _Kagome...her family...was __**murdered**__ by Naraku?_

Kagome walked away, waterfalls of tears falling down her cheeks. _I-it's for the best. I-I can't stand for someone else getting hurt because of me._ She choked out a sob as she broke into a sprint to her apartment.

_If you truly love someone...you will let them go._

LetThemGoLetThemGoLetThemGoLetThemGoLetThemGoLetThemGoLetThemGoLetThemGoLetThemGoLetThemGoLetThemGoLetThemGo

_I know, depression hurts, but Symbalta can help (don't ask, me and SasukeLoverXD's thing) anyway, I know it's pretty depressing, but now you know a little about what I'm feeling. TT-TT_

_you know what will make feel better? You writing whatever you wanna say in a REVIEW!! Please?_


	20. Please Stay

_(A/N: hey people!! I finally got over my writer's block! Yay!! I have the next like...seven chapters...maybe...mapped out in my head. And in those seven-ish chapters something HUGE is gonna happen!! I'm not gonna tell you WHAT though!! -laughs maniacally- but, I will tell you that you might just wanna like slap me in one of those chapters...-gets shifty eyes- but thats ALL I'm going to say XP_

_btw, I am the InuToshKibaLover11 formally known as InuIchiSasLover11_

_and the words in the -...- are the flashblcks X33)_

**DISCLAIMER: did you know that repeating the same thing over and over again for 20 chapters can get VERY old VERY fast?!**

**Old Or New?**

Please Stay!

Inuyasha stayed in his stupor state for a little while longer until it hit him. _I have to go after Kagome!_ He jumped off and sprinted behind her. But, with her head start and all, he couldn't reach her before she went into the complex. Since this was one of the upper class ones, he couldn't get in without a key. _Damn! Why didn't I go after her sooner?! But wait! The balcony!_ He ran towards the alley and in two bounds off the walls, he landed on her balcony. The shades were drawn and he could hear music blaring inside. Kagome was singing along, thinking nobody was listening. _She really does have a beautiful voice...Hey, I know this song! It's Fall Apart by Less Than Jake!_ He furrowed his eyebrows in worry. _That's probably exactly what she's feeling right now..._

"_Frustration that I've been facing  
I don't remember how but I've lost motivation  
I can't stop this sinking feeling from creeping over me  
I can't stop myself seeing the darkness in front of me _

It's not that hard to just fall apart, fall apart.  
It's not that hard to just fall apart, I'm falling apart.  
It's not that hard to just fall apart, from the start.  
It's not that hard to just fall apart, I'm falling apart.

Repeating, I keep retreating,  
I don't remember how, but I lost all my meaning.  
Can't stop mistakes I'm making from hanging over me,  
Can't stop myself from facing the darkness in front of me.

It's not that hard to just fall apart, fall apart.  
It's not that hard to just fall apart, I'm falling apart.  
It's not that hard to just fall apart, from the start.  
It's not that hard to just fall apart, I'm falling apart.  
I remember when I'm reaching my breaking point,  
Pressure pushing on me till I lost my voice,  
I don't think I ever had a choice,  
With this every day decay and destroy.

It's not that hard to just fall apart, fall apart.  
It's not that hard to just fall apart, I'm falling apart.  
It's not that hard to just fall apart, from the start.  
It's not that hard to just fall apart, I'm falling apart."

Inuyasha sat down with his back up against the doors. _Well, she's probably not going to want to talk to me, now what? _Inuyasha pondered, trying to think of a way to get Kagome not to leave while not actually talking to her. He smirked as he formed his idea. _Hm, listening to that radio station, eh? _He got out his cell phone and dialed its number.

FallApartFallApartFallApartFallApartFallApartFallApartFallApartFallApartFallApartFallApartFallApartFallApart

Kagome fell to her knees as she entered her apartment. The tears were falling as if never ending down her cheeks. She breathed heavily, though not a very long distance between the park and her apartment, sobbing and sprinting isn't exactly an easy thing to do. She calmed herself down enough to walk over, turn on the stereo, and lay down on the couch. She let her mind wonder freely, thinking about all that had happened in less than week.

_-"Now will you tell me what your name is?"_

"_Feh, why do you care?" _

"_By your not answering me, your probably assuming that I'm just going to treat you like your worth nothing because you're a hanyou, am I right?"-_

"That was the first time we spoke..." Kagome mumbled to herself. She sighed and rolled over. She stared at the ceiling.

_-"YOU JUST FOUND OUT HER NAME AND YOUR ALREADY ASKING HER TO BE YOUR WOMEN?!"-_

"Kouga...you made Inuyasha first protect me, even if he wouldn't admit it..."

_-"Uh Kagome?"_

"_Yeah, Inuyasha?"_

"_Uh...would you like to be my partner?" he asked almost sheepishly._

_She smiled. "Love to."-_

"You asked me to be your partner...and you even haven't asked Miroku before...what makes me so special?" she asked to no one in particular.

_-"May I ask what caused this eery silence?"_

"_NO!!!" Inuyasha and Kagome spat out at Miroku together. _

"_What got you guys so angry?!" Sango asked._

"_A pickle." Kagome answered.-_

She chuckled a little. "To think, a pickle could get us so angry..."

_-"Thanks." "For what?" "For more than you know."-_

_-"I'm here. I'll listen." he whispered. -_

_-He closed his eyes kept leaning closer. The little voice inside Kagome's head was yelling at her to push him off, that somehow Naraku would find out and that would be the end. Unfortunately for voice, her heart's impulse was overpowering. She closed her eyes and this time she would not turn her head. Her heart raced as she felt Inuyasha's warm breath on her lips...-_

_-"Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..."-_

_-"I promise, I will help you get through this. I will not let you get hurt anymore!"-_

_-"You don't get to __**touch**__ her!"-_

_-"Please don't cry." he said. His voice was soft and full of concern._

"_Inu-Inuyasha! Wha-what are you doing-"_

"_I hate it when you cry."-_

_-"Good, because that's just the way I like you."-_

_-"I swore to protect you, remember? What kind of protector would I be if I let him lay a hand on you?"-_

_-"I had to check to make sure you didn't have that wound like in my dream."_

"_Were you really that worried about me?"_

_His smile grew. "I guess I was."-_

_-"Oh sorry if that was uncomfortable or something or if I'm moving too fast-"_

"_Kagome," he cut off. He was now laying on his back. Inuyasha sat up, Kagome still on his lap. She began to get off, but he didn't let her. He gently cupped her chin and pushed his lips against hers.-_

Finally her thoughts centered on that day...their fight. She felt the tears well up in her eyes once more.

_  
-"But...Ka-Kagome..."-_

"If...if only you knew how truly evil Naraku was...then maybe you would understood the real danger you all are in!" she rolled into a ball and hugged a pillow to her chest.

_-I have no idea why you are so afraid of getting hurt by him! I'm here to protect you!-_

"...but then again...maybe you _do_ understand..." she sighed again. _Even so...I don't want to go through that again...I'm...I'm so sorry Inuyasha..._ She got up and wondered around her apartment. It felt unfamiliar to her...unreal almost. This living space wasn't hers anymore, but some other person that she had left behind. She leaned against the wall of the kitchen. _I don't want to leave him! I...I love him too much! _

She shook her head angrily. _No! No I don't! This is some stupid high school crush! It means absolutely nothing! _**Then why does your heart beat so fast whenever you even **_**think**_** about him?!** Her inner-voice asked. _I-I..._**Why do you feel like nothing can go wrong whenever you're around him?! Why did you admit to yourself that you loved him and then defy your own feelings?! **_Maybe you're right...so what if I do love him? It won't matter if he's dead._**Love can conquer all.**_But-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a all too familiar name being mentioned over the radio.

"And here we have a request from an...Inuyasha. He says it's to a girl that's going to be moving away. Well, mystery girl, I hope you're listening! Here's Down by Blink 182!"

Kagome stared at the radio with disbelief. She gaped open-mouthed as if it would suddenly grow feet and dance around singing, "aw, just kidding! I was just playing radio games with you!" Unfortunately, it did no such thing. (I got that from Dane Cook! Though it's actually 'Clock games'...oh well!)

"_The drops of rain they fall all over  
This awkward silence makes me crazy  
The glow inside burns light upon her  
I'll try to kiss you if you let me  
(This can't be the end) _

Tidal waves they rip right through me  
Tears from eyes worn cold and sad  
Pick me up now, I need you so bad

Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
It gets me so

_Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
It gets me so  
Your vows of silence fall all over  
The look in your eyes makes me crazy  
I feel the darkness break upon her  
I'll take you over if you let me  
(You did this) _

Tidal waves they rip right through me  
Tears from eyes worn cold and sad  
Pick me up now, I need you so bad.

Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
It gets me so

_Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
It gets me so"_

Kagome simply fell backwards and landed on her ass. Her mind was blank with utter shock. _He...he wants me...to stay? Even...even after what I told him? Ugh...I need some fresh air._ She got up from her position on the floor and walked onto the balcony. She gripped the railings and gazed out below. She felt the tears threaten to fall again. _No! I'm not going to cry anymore!_ She let out a shaky sigh and tried to get her breathing back to normal. Thinking she was all alone, she was scared at first when she heard a man's voice.

"Well, hello there."

She jerked her head up to see Hobo-I mean, Hojo, smiling back at her. "H-Hojo?! I-I didn't know you were my next-door neighbor!"

"Neither did I! What a surprise, huh?"

She forced a smile. "Yeah, what a surprise!"

"So, what brings you out here?"

"Oh, just needed to clear my head."

"Tell me about your problems. I promise not to tell!"

She sweat dropped. _Yeah right. Like I'd ever tell anything to you._ "No, really! I'm fine!"

"Alright then," he smiled at her. "So Kagome, I was wondering if...if you would like to go out for a coffee sometime."

_Heh?! Okay, kind of creeped out now..._"Like...on a date?"

He smiled wider. "Yeah, I guess you could call it that!"

_WTF?! Why would I EVER go out with you loser?!_ "Um...well...I-" Kagome was interrupted by someone suddenly grabbing her and hauling her up to the roof. It -or should I say he- was just a quick flash of color as he jumped up from the ground, then to her balcony, and finally to the roof. She quickly ripped herself out of whoever's grasp to see...

"Inu..._Inuyasha?!"_

"Well hello yourself."

"What...what are you doing here?!"

"And to think I would get a thank you for saving you from that Homo kid!"

"His name is Hojo and I didn't need saving."

"Feh."

Kagome stood up, the tears about to spill over. "Pl-please. Just go," she said quietly.

"No! I'm not going anywhere!" he said while jumping up from his crouching position. He ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Don't you get it, Kagome? I don't give a shit about what happens to me, as long as you're safe!"

She couldn't hold back hers tears anymore. "B-b-ut I-I d-don't you t-to d-d-die!"

He hugged her tighter. "I won't die from a cut or a stab wound. My body's built differently then yours."

"..."

He nuzzled her neck. "You must think that I don't know how much danger I'm in. But you're wrong. I know exactly what sort of situation I've gotten myself into."

"Then...then why are you still here?"

"Because I'm not about to let you get killed by that bastard!" _and because I'm in love with you..._he added in his head. She buried her face in his chest. "Inu-"

"Get your hands off of her, you foul beast!" an angry voice came from behind them. Inuyasha turned and easily caught a brick that was hurtling towards him in his left hand while he kept his other around Kagome.

"What he fuck do you want?!"

"Kagome, are you all right?! Why are you crying?!"

"None of your fucking business!" Inuyasha answered for her.

"Um, excuse me but I wasn't asking you hanyou."

He probably didn't mean it to be an insult, but it sure as hell sounded like one. A growl started in his throat and he hugged Kagome closer. Hojo came over and tried to get Kagome, but Inuyasha was much too swift. He picked up Kagome's legs and jumped over so he was standing on the little three foot wall that went around the edge of the building.

"You'll have to be much faster than that Homo."

"I think you're mistaken, my name is Hojo and I am not afraid to call the cops if you continue!" he said as he whipped out his cell phone.

"I ain't kidnaping her stupid."

"Put her-"

"Hojo stop it," Kagome finally interrupted. "He's right, he isn't kidnaping me. I'm crying because it's none of your business. Before, he was just hugging me. And now, he's just carrying me so he can take me back down to my apartment. Nothing more. Now please, there's no need to worry about me, go home."

"But-"

"She said go home baga!"

Though he took one last look at he two, he turned and walked back off the roof. Inuyasha turned and jumped down back into her apartment. He closed the door with his shoulder.

"Um, Inuyasha? You can, uh, let me down now."

"If I let you down, you'll run and move away."

"..."

"Kagome, I'm prepared to be with you twenty-four seven if that what it takes to make you stay here!"

She stared up at him and he stared right on back. _He's serious. He's really serious! _"What...what makes me so special? Why do I have such amazing friends? More, importantly, how am I going to ever repay you all?"

"Does that mean you'll stay?"

"Well, I don't really have much of a choice, now do I?"

"Like hell you do," he said. Then he threw her on the bed.

"Hey!"

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said while he was about to close the door. "I'll pick you up in the morning, so don't be late."

"Uh, o-okay!"

"He smiled at her one last time and then jumped onto the next building, making his way home.

PleaseStayPleaseStayPleaseStayPleaseStayPleaseStayPleaseStayPleaseStayPleaseStayPleaseStayPleaseStayPleaseStayPleaseStay

_yay!! She's staying!! WOOHOO!! Oh, and if you're wondering why I'm not really acting depressed anymore, it's because I have the absolute most amazingful bestest buddie_s _EVER!! And the fact that I can be REALLY easily distracted...oh well!! Hoped you liked it!!_

_I'm afraid to say that I also have short-term memory loss, (not really, but my short attention span makes it seem like I do) so I have forgotten what that adorable little button does, could you press it for me and find out? -gets the cutest puppy eyes ever- pwease? I yove you all!_


	21. Unfortunate Encounters

_(A/N: eek! It's been so long since I've updated! Oh, I also lied...I really have like four chapters lined up...but you know? It was the weirdest thing! All the chapters I had in my head came AFTER this one! Suckish, I know. Anywho, enough with my mindless drabbles! Onto the next chappie!)_

**DISCLAIMER: ugh. Nope. Nada. Nain. Zip zilsh NO!!**

**Old Or New?**

Unfortunate Encounters

Kagome got up from her bed and opened her balcony doors. The chilled air sent goose bumps up her arms. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night, she still felt really uneasy about staying in her "home." The only thing that kept her going was her music...and of course Inuyasha. She took one last shaky breath and turned to go inside to get ready for the day. She kept the doors open because Inuyasha isn't exactly one to use front doors. She turned up the music and went through her daily routine. She was carrying her bowl to the sink when heard a familiar voice.

"Oi, wench! Aren't you ready yet?!"

She smiled secretly to herself. _Everything seems right when I'm around him. _"I'll be right there Dog Boy!" she called.

"I told you not to call me that!" he yelled at her while he walked into the kitchen.

"And I told you not to call me wrench!"

"You really are a pain in the ass, you know that?!"

She walked up to him, pulled on his ear and smiled. "Yeah, but I'm your pain in the ass!"

"Right, how could I forget?" he mumbled sarcastically.

"C'mon or we'll be late for school!"

"Yeah, yeah, quit your nagging!" he followed her out to the balcony. Kagome was just about to lock it when she heard Inuyasha's voice. But, he wasn't saying anything.

"_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down."_

Kagome gasped. "Inu-Inuyasha! You're on the radio!"

He smirked arrogantly. "Well, it was going to happen sooner or later!"

"Do you know what this means?! If a record company hears you and likes you," Kagome started to count on her fingers. "They'll have to meet with, you'll need a manager, there will be contracts and lawyers and-"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cut off. "We're not there yet, so don't worry, okay? Besides, remember what Toshiro said? We're supposed to keep a low profile, and I can't exactly do that if I sign some big record deal."

"I wouldn't want you to miss your big chance because of me."

"There'll be others," he said turning away with his arms crossed. "Don't worry about it. Now get on, or we'll actually be late."

She nodded and climbed on his back.

"And one more thing."

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"You can't pin the blame all on yourself. Not everything's your fault. And don't say it is." he added then leaped off the building and started making his way towards school.

NotYourFaultNotYourFaultNotYourFaultNotYourFaultNotYourFaultNotYourFaultNotYourFaultNotYourFaultNotYourFaultNotYourFault

Kagome was getting used to riding on his back. It just seemed natural to her. They got to school right before the first bell rung. Sango saw her and clobbered her into a bone crushing embrace.

"Don't you EVER scare me like that again! How could you even THINK about moving away from us?!" she scolded.

"Oh, sowy Sango. I won't do it eva again! I pwomise!" Kagome answered in a baby voice. She felt like she a five year old that was getting yelled at her mother.

Sango let go and pointed a finger at her. "And for that episode you had me go through, no T.V. for a week!"

Kagome started to fake cry. "B-b-but S-S-Sang-g-go! Wh-why do you ha-ha-have t-t-to b-be so m-mean?!"

"K-Kagome..." she started, but couldn't help it. She took one look at Kagome with her finger at her chin and her toe playing in the dirt and burst out laughing. Kagome joined in too. 

"Your look of innocence could probably fool any guy!"

"I know!"

Miroku and Inuyasha, who had been standing off to the side the whole time, sweat dropped.

"She could probably get me with that look, too," Miroku mumbled to Inuyasha.

"Feh. You're such a push-over."

"Only the beautiful women out there!"

"The only 'beautiful women' you should be looking at is Sango."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her!"

Sango suddenly appeared in front of him huge while he grew small with flames all around her and the veins popping out of her head (anime style.) "What don't I know?!" she said in a threatening voice. 

"Uh...uh n-nothing! Nothing my dear Sango!"

"Yeah, whatever," she said while going back to a normal size, but still thoroughly ticked off.

"Come on Sango. Let's go to our lockers so we're not late." Kagome suggested.

Sango sighed. "Alright, let's go."

The two girls walked in the school, and the boys reluctantly followed. "Hey, Kagome! My lockers this way, so we'll just meet at first period, okay?

"Yeah, see ya Sango!" Kagome waved then went to her locker. She had just finished closing her locker and when an arm came out of nowhere and palmed the locker right next her face. That arm was connected to a torso which was connected to the rest of the body.

That person happened to be Hojo.

"Hey, Kagome! How are you today?"

"Oh, uh hi Hojo! Um, just fine thank you."

"So, you never answered my question, will you get a coffee with me sometime?"

"Um, well, I don't know..."

"Ah, come on it's just a coffee!" he whined with a smile on his face.

"Well, yeah it's just..."

"How does Saturday sound?"

"Um, I'm not sure that would be good, Ho-" she was interrupted by a fist suddenly punching Hojo in the face.

"She said no dammit!"

Kagome looked to see a pissed off Inuyasha. "Inu...Inuyasha!"

"Come on let's go." he said while already starting off to first period. Kagome nodded and hurried up to follow him.

PunchThatHoboPunchThatHoboPunchThatHoboPunchThatHoboPunchThatHoboPunchThatHoboPunchThatHoboPunchThatHobo

The rest of the morning was boring, the only really good thing that happened was that Kagome made up for the sleep she didn't get last night. The real party came when lunch time commenced. They all met up at their usual lunch table in their usual spots.

"Did you hear? Hojo is walking around with a black eye! Do you know who did that to him?!" Sango asked. Kagome cleared her throat and pointed a finger that was hidden by her palm at Inuyasha. They saw her gesture and laughed.

"A little violent today, aren't we Inuyasha?" Miroku teased.

"Keh. Hobo had it coming."

"Why did you do that, Inuyasha?"

"He was hitting on me!" Kagome answered for him.

"Aw, was someone a little jealous?" Miroku teased more. Inuyasha punched him in the head.

"I was not stupid!"

The two girls burst out laughing. Everyone was over all having a good time, when someone decided to sit down at the head of the table. Again.

"Well, this looks like a good time over here! Mind if I join?!"

"Yeah, actually we do mind!" Sango said. The presence totally killed everyone's good mood. "Kikyou." she added.

"You just don't know when to quit! First the concert, then at Denny's! What other demeaning thing can we do to you?" Inuyasha said scornfully. 

"Actually, I came over here to apologize."

Everyone was struck twitching. They all thought, _she can't be serious!_

"You see, I've realized the error in my ways!" she said over dramatically with her eyes all starry. "I thought making other people miserable was the way to happiness! But, that only made me miserable! So I have only one thing I want now!"

"And that is..." asked Kagome hesitantly.

"To be all your guys' friend!" she said excitedly while she suddenly jumped up and clobbered Inuyasha in a hug. She started to pet him, which their position even _more_ uncomfortable. "Especially your friend, Inuyasha!"

"Uh, Kikyou?"

"Yes, my bestest friend ever?"

"Get the fuck off me!" he yelled as he pushed her off. Kikyou started crying.

"Oh, Yashie-boo, how can you be so cruel?"

"Shut the fuck up and leave us the hell alone!" fortunately, the bell rang just as he finished.

"Saved by the bell!" Sango mumbled under her breath.

"Okay, see you later bestest friends in whole world!" Kikyou called after them.

"Damn, she just doesn't know when to give up, does she?" Sango said while sighing.

JustGoAwayJustGoAwayJustGoAwayJustGoAwayJustGoAwayJustGoAwayJustGoAwayJustGoAwayJustGoAwayJustGoAwayJustGoAwayJustGoAway

End of the day, a boring day for a Tuesday. They were all gathered just outside of the school grounds. They all decided to go shopping, much to the boys' distaste, for the band had another gig Friday night.

"Hey, Kagome! We, as in me and Inuyasha, were wondering if you would want to sing with us at the concert!"

Kagome sweat dropped. "You mean, like on a stage?" 

Miroku nodded.

"In front of a bunch of people?"

He nodded again.

"Yeah, Kagome! Won't that be great!?" Sango asked excitedly.

"Inuyasha was telling us how you always wanted to be in a band, and here's your chance!" said Miroku, equally excited.

"Um, I don't know..."

"See, I told you she would chicken out," Inuyasha provoked.

"I'm not a chicken!"

"Then prove it and sing at the concert!"

"Fine then, I will!" Kagome yelled at him as they got locked in a death stare.

"Okay, okay, no need to kill each other over it!" Miroku intervened. Inuyasha and Kagome at the same time turned away from the other person. After that little episode, they headed over to the mall. They all had a pretty good time, that is until they stopped for a beak in those massage chairs. There were two chairs on either side, the backs against the other two.

(Here's the way they were sitting, only they weren't facing each other.

Sango Kagome

Miroku Inuyasha)

All Inuyasha could think about was that Kagome's massages were so much better, but that he could never ask her for another one. Miroku was thinking about Sango's butt and when he was going to caress it again. Sango and Kagome were talking about the concert and what they were going to wear and all that. All was going smoothly when two hot, boobalisous blonde American girls passed in front of Miroku's vision.

"All, I'll be right back!" Miroku said while already getting up. Sango didn't have to even glance to know what he was up to. She too got up, though not to whack him silly, but instead disappeared into the store Pac Sun (my Kami one of my favoritest stores!!)

"Sango!" Kagome called and ran after her. She stopped short once she saw that a guy was flirting with her. His black hair was a little long, good fitting jeans, a Linkon Park t-shirt on, plus his face looked exactly like that of a player. Kagome ducked and Mission Impossible-ed her way over to them.

"-so I was wondering, what was a cute girl like you doing all alone?"

"Well I'm not exactly alone."

"What, your friends ditch you?"

"No, they're right outside!"

"Alright, alright. So, what are you doing Friday night? I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie or something."

_No! Don't do it Sango! Give Miroku one more chance! _Kagome thought desperately as she saw her friend take one look back at him.

"Well, actually I can't. I'm going to my friends' concert."

_Yeah! Don't give in to that player!_

"Well then, how about we meet up at the concert?"

_No! Bad! Sango, you know better!_

"That would be fine."

_NO!_ Kagome screamed in her head as she cascaded to the ground, kind of like a worm (anime style.)

ThatStupidPlayerThatStupidPlayerThatStupidPlayerThatStupidPlayerThatStupidPlayerThatStupidPlayerThatStupidPlayerThatStupidPlayer

_okie-dokey, not much happens in this chapter except for NO!! DON'T DO IT SANGO!! but you get my point. Ugh...me is BORED now!! SasukeLoverXD is out of town for ALL OF SPRING BREAK!! What the hell am I supposed to do now?! -sobs hysterically-_

_hey...if you don't press that sexy little button down there I just might make Sango get raped by...by...dammit I didn't give him a name! We'll just call him...Buttface! Yes, Buttface will do quite nicely for taking Miroku's women! Rawr!_


	22. Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

_(A/N: see?! I told you I had more chapters lined up! Okay, in his chapter you're gonna wanna hug me, but the next chapter, OMFG I'm going to build a bomb shelter! Anywho, did you know what my mom tried to get me to do?! She tried to get me to be her personal accountant! Fuck no! So what if I'm really good with numbers?! I'm too lazy and have too short of an attention span to even try to do that! So I complained until she said I didn't have to do it! XD. And btw, I'll try to get the next few chapters out as quickly as I can, but I'm going to visit family soon, so I don't know how fast the chapters are gonna come. But, I'll try! In the mean time, chew on this one!)_

**DISCLAIMER: ACK!! OMFG I ****DO**** own him!! EEP! Go away stupid lawyers! Okay, so I don't own him TT-TT**

**Old Or New?**

Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

Sango and Buttface (I still haven't given him a name) exchanged a few more formalities before he finally left, after he offered to stick around with her. Fortunately, Sango was able to brush him off. She started to walk out of the floor when she tripped on Kagome.

"Kagome?!" she said, obviously surprised to find her in there. She put a hand behind her head and laughed nervously. "I'm guessing you heard everything, then?"

Kagome jumped up and shook her stupid friend by the shoulders. "Sango! Why the hell did you do that?! You should've given Miroku another chance!"

"What for?! I've given him plenty of chances! He hasn't even asked me out yet!"

Kagome gasped. "He hasn't even asked you out yet?!"

"Psh no! Nothing has changed since he kissed me, and nothing ever will!"

Kagome let her friend go. "Okay, I get you now. But why did it have to be that guy? He has player written all over him!"

Sango crossed her arms. "The real player is coming in right now."

They looked at the door and sure enough, there came in Miroku with two red hand prints on his face. He quickly spotted the girls and rushed over to them.

"Well, there you two are! Come on then, shall we be off? Hey, Sango, is something the matter?"

"No. Everything is perfectly fine!" she said in such a way that said that everything wasn't perfectly fine.

"Not everything is perfectly fine, is it?"

"Why wouldn't it be?! I mean, I'm really happy right now!" she said, though you could tell she wasn't. "In fact, I just got a date!"

That was hitting below the belt. "A...date?!"

"Yes. His name is Renjiro and we're going to the concert together," with that, Sango gave him one last glare and stalked out of the store. (I think his name is really funny and ironic because it means "pure, honest and trustful" and we all know he's not XD.) Miroku looked like he wanted to strangle something. He turned to Kagome.

"Dammit! Why did she do that?!"

"Because you were off flirting with other girls and she was sick of it! You haven't even asked her out yet!"

"Because I was going to ask her out at the concert in a song!"

Kagome, to say the least, was surprised. "R-really?" she got hearts in her eyes and a random colorful background behind her. "Wow! That's so romantic!"

"Well, it was supposed to be, but now she's with another guy," he sighed and slumped his shoulders. "And if that makes her happy, then there's nothing I can do."

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?! The only reason Sango said yes to going with that guy was to get back at you because she was jealous!"

"She was jealous?!"

"Yeah! So go write your song so you can woo her!"

"You think I should?"

"Yes!"

"Well, do have a piece of paper?"

"As a matter of fact I do," she said while she reached into one of her bags. "I never go anywhere without paper and a pencil."

"Thank you. I owe you one," he said gratefully. He took the items and quickly wrote out his song. "There. Well, it still needs some work, but what do think?"

Kagome quickly read it. "Oh, Miroku! It's wonderful! And if you want, me and Inuyasha can help you out with the instrumental."

"That would help a lot! Thank you so much Kagome!"

She smiled. "Anything to help my friends!"

"What the hell are you doing in here?! Aren't you done yet?!" came a very agitated voice from the front of the store. That voice happened to belong to our favorite hanyou, Inuyasha.

"Yeah! We're coming Inuyasha!" Kagome called as pulled on Miroku's sleeve towards the door.

GoGetHerMirokuGoGetHerMirokuGoGetHerMirokuGoGetHerMirokuGoGetHerMirokuGoGetHerMirokuGoGetHerMirokuGoGetHerMiroku

The rest of the week seemed to fly by for the group. Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku tweaked and perfected their songs. Miroku was trying to get Sango to forgive him, but to no avail. Shippou was having a great time getting settled into Kagome's apartment. She was glad she didn't have to stay there alone anymore. Almost in a daze the night of the concert rolled along. The gang rode together this time, Bankotsu and Sesshomaru riding along as well, though Inuyasha and Sesshomaru keeping there distance. The last thing they needed was the two brothers being covered in scratches and bruises when they're trying to perform. They arrived at the theater they were performing in without too many mishaps. They headed backstage for sound check, tuning their instruments, and other things to prepare them for the show.

The concert, after what seemed like forever, finally began. Inuyasha came on stage and announced their first song, Stay Awake (Dreams Only Last For A Night). (actually by All Time Low one of my favoretest bands!! And SasukeLoverXD's too!)

"Caught in a cold sweat  
Stuck splitting hairs and drinking too much  
I'm on my way to striking out  
Go to sleep with the pressure of everyone watching and waiting  
They're yours for the taking, but I still have my doubts

Before you ask which way to go, remember where you've been

Stay awake, get a grip and get out  
You're safe from the weight of the world  
Just take a second to set things straight  
I'll be fine even though I'm not always right  
I can count on the sun to shine  
Dedication takes a lifetime  
But dreams only last for a night

Figure it out  
Boy, you're tripping so pull yourself togetherOr you'll wash up like the rest  
This ship is sinking  
I'm thinking I'm done for  
I'll watch as the sails disappear under water  
'Cause I'm no captain yet

I said, "Before you ask which way to go, remember where you've been."

Stay awake, get a grip and get out  
You're safe from the weight of the world  
Just take a second to set things straight  
I'll be fine even though I'm not always right  
I can count on the sun to shine  
Dedication takes a lifetime  
But dreams only last for a night

Believe you, me  
I'll give them everything  
I'd tell them anything  
To show them everything

Believe you, me  
I'll give them everything  
I'd tell them anything  
To show them everything

'Cause you ain't the only ones who want to live it up  
You ain't the only ones  
You ain't the only ones who want to live it up  
You ain't the only ones  
You ain't the only ones who want to live it up  
You ain't the only ones  
You ain't the only ones who want to live it up  
You ain't the only ones

Stay awake, get a grip and get out  
You're safe from the weight of the world  
Just take a second to set things straight  
I'll be fine even though I'm not always right  
I can count on the sun to shine  
Dedication takes a lifetime  
But dreams only last for a night."

The crowd was in an uproar. Only did they grow quiet again once Inuyasha started to speak. "The next is actually going to be sung by a friend of mine, Kagome."

The audience began to whisper as Kagome made her way from backstage. Her palms were sweating, she found it kind of hard to breathe she was so nervous. Inuyasha backed away from the lead microphone and she took his place. 

"The song I'm going to sing is called Emergency." (Actually by Paramore also one of my favvie bands X33) She nodded to the band and they started to play. 

"I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on  
So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on.  
This is an emergency  
So are you listening?

And I can't pretend that I don't see this  
It's really not your fault  
That no one cares to talk about it,  
Talk about it

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive

So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again

I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency  
And you do your best to show me love,  
But you don't know what love is.

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

Well I can't pretend that I don't see thisIt's really not your fault  
That no one cares to talk about it,  
Talk about it

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive

These scars, they will not fade away.  
No one cares to talk about it, talk about it

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive."

There was one nerve racking moment between when the song ended and the audience clapped and cheered like there was no tomorrow. Kagome smiled and sighed with relief. She then stepped back and walked off the stage. Once she was safely behind the curtains did she pump her arms and yell "YES!!" She looked back at Miroku. "This better work. I hope you're listening Sango!"

Inuyasha took back the microphone. "Alright, our last song is going to be sung by our other guitar player, Miroku!"

He stepped back once again and Miroku took center stage. His eyes searched for Sango. He finally found her among the mass of people and locked his eyes with hers. He saw Renjiro put his arm around her shoulders. _Damn him to hell! _"This song is called Are You Gonna Be My Girl, and girl, you'd better be listening!" (Again, not actually written by Miroku but by Jet. It just seemed to fit TOO perfectly!!)

So 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
Because you look so fine  
And I really wanna make you mine.  
I say you look so fine  
And I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
Now you don't need that moneyWhen you look like that, do ya honey.  
Big black boots,  
Long brown hair,  
She's so sweet  
With her get back stare.

Well I could see,  
You home with me,  
But you were with another man, yeah!  
I know well,  
And god must have said,  
Before I let you get away, yeah!

I said, are you gonna be my girl?  
Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
Because you look so fine  
And I really wanna make you mine.  
I say you look so fine  
That I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
Now you don't need that money  
With a face like that, do ya.  
Big black boots,  
Long brown hair,  
She's so sweet  
With her get back stare.

Well I could see,  
You home with me,  
But you were with another man, yeah!  
I know well,  
And god must have said,  
Before I let you get away, yeah!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
You home with me,  
But you were with another man, yeah!  
I know well,  
And god must have said,  
Before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl.Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl?! Yeah!"

The mob of people once again went into an uproar. Miroku had not taken his eyes off of his beloved Sango. Her jaw went to the floor, her eyes wide as plates. Though as much as shock as in wonder and excitement. She quickly tore herself away from Renjiro (who was getting to be a little too touchy-feelly) and pushed her way to Miroku. She finally made it and he helped her get on the stage.

"Well, Sango? Are you gonna be my girl?"

"Yes!"

Miroku then threw his arms around her. Their conversation, however, was all caught by the microphone, so everyone heard what they said. The whole place was awing at them (except Renjiro, of course). Then someone, no one knew who, started chanting "kiss her! Kiss her!" and soon everyone was chanting that. Sango's face turned beat red. Miroku smiled and turned her face towards his. He closed his eyes and slowly leaned in. Her face flushed deeply, but she closed her eyed and leaned in too. Their lips finally touched and the audience cheered. 

While all this was happening, however, there was one figure cloaked in darkness at the back of the theater. A figure they would all prefer to forget.

MirxSanMirxSanMirxSanMirxSanMirxSanMirxSanMirxSanMirxSanMirxSanMirxSanMirxSanMirxSanMirxSanMirxSanMirxSanMirxSan

_EEP!! YAY!! more Sango and Miroku fluff!! WOOT WOOT!! Okay, I'm REALLY happy right now!! Plus I'm REALLY sugar high!! Those two together means that whenever one of my favvie songs come I'm dancing and singing!! Literally!! EEP!! Good song!! Its Holly (Would You Turn Me On) by All Time Low!! -starts to dance around-_

_you know what also is music to my ears? Your REVIEWS!!_


	23. This Wasn't Supposed To Happen!

_(A/N:_ _woop sorry! I thought that I'd update sooner but then again we left sooner than I thought. I emailed the part of the chapter I already had done to myself so I could work on it and let me tell you, HUGE waste of time. I didn't get squat time to work o it! I actually got like thirty min on the computer and I was like "yay! I get to type!" but then I got pulled away so I was just like FUCK THIS SHIT! So I didn't work on it. Oh well. Anyway, here is the next chapter!)_

**DISCLAIMER: ugh. Do I really have to say it again?**

**Old Or New?**

This Wasn't Supposed To Happen!

The end of the concert was finally over. Miroku had to be held back by Sango because Renjiro decided to make one final appearance.

"So, Sango," he said as he grabbed her hands. "I guess this is goodbye, then. Though I hate the thought that such a beautiful women like yourself would stoop so low as to fall for such a player. You really are as dumb as you look."

Miroku shot in between his women and that bastard and grabbed him by the collar. He was so angry that you actually see the lightning behind him. "Let me tell you this, you F.O.B. I don't care what the hell you say about me, but you go and insult Sango and expect to be able stand on your feet when you're done, you are sadly mistaken," he said threateningly and then leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "And I'll tell you a secret. I have a very bad temper and if I see you even twenty feet from my women again, you'll be lucky if you end up in a full body cast."

With that, Miroku let the punk go. He fell to his knees shaking. He quickly began to bow up and down. "I'm so sorry! I promise to never even be in eyesight of you and your women ever again! No, I'll do even better! I promise never to try to take advantage of a women again!"

"That's more like it. Now, shall we be off?" he asked to his friends while putting his arm around Sango's shoulders. They all glanced back at the kid still bowing.

"What did you say to the guy?" Sango asked.

"It's nothing, just a little warning, that's all."

"Looks like more a threat to me," Inuyasha said bluntly.

"All I said was that if you ever get within twenty feet of my women again you'll be lucky enough to just end up in a full body cast!"

"See! I told you it was a threat!"

"Miroku, did you really say that?" Kagome asked him.

"It was to protect Sango!" he said while hugging her closer to him. She blushed a little and put her hand up to her mouth, trying to hide her smile.

"Little brother," came a voice. They all turned around.

"Sesshomaru...what the hell do you want?!" Inuyasha said growling. Sesshomaru was a cold demon, his face and features stolid and unmoving. He also had beautiful sliver hair that flowed to his knees and had two maroon stripes on each side of his face along with a crescent moon on his forehead. His ears were pointed, unlike Inuyasha's cute doggy ears. Though he also had the same amber eyes, they were cold and unfeeling.

"I came to give you this, little brother," he said while he threw what looked like a sword at him. Inuyasha easily caught it. "You are to take it and to guard it with your life. That was our father's sword, and if you have any respect for the dead you will do as I say."

"Why the hell do I have to do it?" he asked while taking the sword out of its sheath. The blade was rusty, dull and chipped and no longer than Inuyasha's arm. "What the hell? This thing couldn't even cut wet paper!"

"That is the infamous sword Tetsusaiga. Father entrusted it to you, so you better take good care of it," he said. Though his voice never changed, you could tell it was a threat and that he would probably kill you if you didn't heed his warning. Once he had finished giving his speech, he turned on his heal and walked away.

"He seems nice," Kagome said awkwardly.

"Feh, he can barely stand the sight of me because I'm a _half-breed."_

"Yeah, but you'd better do what he says, because I'm pretty sure he would kill you if he didn't," Sango said worriedly.

"Keh, I'd like to see him try," Inuyasha said uncaring while putting the sword back in its sheath. "Huh? What's this?" he said. He was studying a piece of string that was also tied to the sheath.

"Master Inuyasha! It's so nice to see you again!"

"Well, what do you know! It's Myoga. What are you doing here?"

"Hm?" the rest of the group said at once while popping out of nowhere to find out who or what Inuyasha was talking to. What they found was a flea demon, half-bald with his remaining hair white, two big eyes that took up more than half his face, and a nose that looked almost like a beak.

"That's just like you, always getting right to the point. Well, if you must know, I've come to explain the Tetsusaiga's real power to you."

"What power? It's just a rusty old sword."

"That's the infamous sword that your father used to slay a hundred demons in one strike!"

"When was that? In the feudal era?" (XD ironic much?)

"Actually yes. Your father was a phantom dog demon, the ruler of the western lands."

"So you're saying Inuyasha's father was some great phantom demon in the past?" Sango asked.

"Precisely, my dear. And Inuyasha is the one to inherit that great power!"

"So what?! It's just some useless piece of junk now," he said while he turning to leave.

"What?! The Testusaiga is _anything_ but junk!" Myoga started ranting about the great sword it was. Before he could get to far in his rant Inuyasha squashed him flat. He then fell out of his leash and floated to the floor.

"Thus the life of a flea..." he forced out. The gang left him and walked out of the theater. He eventually popped back to normal and jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder so he wouldn't be left behind.

"Inuyasha! Put the sword through you're belt loop!" Kagome said suddenly.

"Why?"

"Cause it'll look cool!"

"That's one of the weirdest things somebody has ever said to me."

"Oh shut up and do it!"

"Fine you whiney little brat!" Inuyasha said as he threaded it through his belt loop, and he had to admit it did look cool.

"Hold on! Let me just get my bag!" Sango called and then ran and got it from the dressing room.

"Hurry up Sango!" Inuyasha yelled after her. In a minute she was back.

"Okay let's-"

"Mew!"

"Kirara?" Sango looked in her bag, and sure enough, out came her demon cat who jumped in her arms. "You little sneak! You stowed away in my bag!"

"Mew!"

"She's so cute Sango!" Kagome cooed.

"I know!" she said while cuddling Kirara.

"Alright, we all know the cat's here, can we just go now?!" Inuyasha said, quite agitated.

"Yeah, yeah we're coming," Kagome said while running with Sango and Kirara to catch up with them. Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones to follow.

MewMewMewMewMewMewMewMewMewMewMewMewMewMewMewMewMewMewMewMewMewMewMewMewMewMewMewMewMewMew

The gang was heading down some back streets, afraid of the mob up front.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Yeah, Sango?"

"Why did you write that song?"

Kagome stopped, the others ceased their footsteps a few feet ahead of her. "Well, I wrote it about three years ago, for my mom. It was a couple years after my dad had died, and my mom tried to get over him and the grief. But, she still blamed herself for his death, just couldn't get over the guilt. It was only made worse by the men who became her boyfriends only to break her heart."

"Oh, Kagome!" Sango said just before she threw her arms around the poor girl. Kagome patted her back.

"Sango, I'm fine, really!"

She held her at arms length and studied the raven-black haired girl. "Well, if you need anything, I'm here for you, okay?"

Kagome nodded. "Got it!"

Inuyasha suddenly tensed. He raised his nose in the air and took a few deep sniffs. His body went from a "relaxed yet still kind of pissed off" state to a "I'm going to rip off someone's head if they even look at me the wrong way" one in two milliseconds flat.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He was so angry right now they were shaking.

"Naraku."

They all gasped. Kagome turned a ghastly pale and looked like she was about to faint.

"You'd better not faint on me you stupid girl! With me here there's nothing he can do to hurt you!"

He then took off running toward the kinky bastard. Sango and Miroku quickly followed. Kagome stayed behind, just long enough to mumble something under her breath.

"I hope you're right..."

KinkyBastardKinkyBastardKinkyBastardKinkyBastardKinkyBastardKinkyBastardKinkyBastardKinkyBastardKinkyBastardKinkyBastardKinkyBastard

They ran towards him, Inuyasha's nose showing the way. Soon enough they turned down an alley and they could've sworn that the air chilled down to below zero.

"Come out you bastard! We know you're in here!"

"Well done, Inuyasha," said Naraku as he stepped out of the shadows. "You're smarter than I thought you'd be."

"Just shut up and die already!" Inuyasha yelled as he dove at him with his claws. Naraku, however, was quick and he easily dodged his attack. Of course that didn't stop Inuyasha. He went at him again and again and then finally hacked off one of his hands. Inuyasha smirked. The group was in for a surprise because Naraku's hand regenerated.

"What? How the hell did you do that?!" Inuyasha said, still confused. Naraku just laughed as suddenly giant numerous tentacles came shooting out of his lower half. Kagome could only gape in horror. _Just like in my dream!_

"Inuyasha look out!" she cried as he almost got hit. _Dammit! _Inuyasha thought when yet another tentacle tried to hit him. He look around for some sort of weapon, and almost as an instinct he took out the Tesusaiga and began to hit the tentacles away. _How my father won battles with this useless piece of crap I'll never know._ He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard Kagome scream. He looked over just in time to see Naraku thrust a tentacle at his friends.

"Kagome!" he yelled as he rushed over there. He cut down the disgusting piece of flesh right before it hit them. That's right, he _cut_ it. All they could do is stare in aw as Inuyasha lifted his new sword. Instead of a rusty old blade, this one was sharp and shiny, the blade almost as tall as its wielder.

"How did...?" Kagome started.

"I don't know, but it sure works for me!" Inuyasha answered, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Didn't I say it was a great and all powerful sword?" Myoga said, jumping out of nowhere onto Sango's shoulder.

"Myoga, I thought you were out there with Inuyasha?!" questioned Sango. He started stuttering.

"Feh, just like I remember. You too much of a coward and quickly bail out when the situation gets ruff."

"I truly digress, I-"

"Whatever old man!" Inuyasha cut off. He then leapt back and attacked Naraku, newly found weapon making him overly confident. He swung his sword, wounding the tentacles only to find they regenerated themselves.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called. "Aim for his heart!"

"What do you think I'm doing?!" he yelled back at her as he once again cut a piece of flesh in half. Kirara then leaped out of Sango's bag, the ringlets of fire enveloping her once again.

"Kirara?" Sango said as her demon cat gave a rawer. Kagome turned to Miroku.

"How did...?"

Miroku merely shrugged, his eyes never leaving the battle scene. That's all anyone could do, just sit back and watch. Well, other than Inuyasha and Kirara, of course. Kagome bit her lip nervously. _Please be okay, Inuyasha!_

The two warriors dived, dipped, ducked, landed and cut or bite, got knocked backwards, swerved, dodged, and chopped off yet another tentacle. _Damn! These things are never ending! _Inuyasha thought angrily. _I have to find someway to destroy him once and for all!_ He nodded to Kirara. She understood what he wanted her to do. To distract him while he went in for a surprise attack. Naraku shot a fleshy tentacle at Kirara which she easily dodged. Inuyasha suddenly came up from behind him, sword over his head, ready to strike.

"You're dead!" he yelled. But, just as he was about to cut him into little pieces, Naraku sent an appendage at him and tried to pierce him through his chest. Inuyasha quickly swung Tetsusaiga at it and chopped it off before it did. He was flung backwards, blood going everywhere as he let go of his sword and crashed into a wall.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried as she tried to run to him. Naraku spun around and whacked her in the stomach, sending her flying. Miroku, fortunately caught her, but that made him fly backwards as well.

"Ka...gome" Inuyasha forced out. _**Tha-DUMP!**_ He was transforming, though unfortunately this time it wasn't into a human. His fangs and claws grew as he flexed his hands. Hair flew wild as a purple streak appeared across each cheek. A truly wicked smile graced his lips as he opened his eyes. His eyes were no longer that of a molten sun, but as red as the blood spilling from his chest.

Kagome opened her eyes, and the memory of Inuyasha getting hurt jolted back into her mind. She quickly sat up and called his name. Getting up, her eyes still searching for his body, she almost jumped a mile when she heard the voice.

The voice that haunted her every day of her life, more so then Naraku's. She hesitantly turned her head to see where it was coming from.

Oh.

_Shit._

Her worst nightmare came true, one more hurtful than Inuyasha and her friends dying.

She crumpled to her knees as her whole world came crashing down on her, just as her tears did now.

She clenched the part of her chest where her heart was as she literally felt it break into a million pieces. The pain was so incredible, that if someone were to rip out her heart, stab it with a steak knife, and through it into a pit of fire it wouldn't even come close. She could only stare in disbelief as _**he**_ stepped toward Naraku.

_This can't be happening!_

"Vile vermin!" he yelled as he slashed a surprised Naraku in two. Maybe it was only Sango who saw that at the last moment he smirked as if everything was going just as he had planned. Inuyasha then turned toward his friends, cracking his knuckles as if saying that they were his next victims.

"Inuyasha?! What's wrong with you?!" Miroku called, worried at the blood lust in his eyes.

"Quick, Sango! Through Inuyasha the Tetsusaiga!" said Myoga.

"Huh? What would that do?"

"Just do it and quickly! Now, if you excuse me..." he said as he jumped off her shoulder to somewhere safer. Sango barely even registered he had gone as she hurriedly sprinted over to his sword, which had transformed back into its rusty old state. She yanked it out of the ground.

"Here, CATCH!" she yelled as she threw it at Inuyasha, which he caught easily.

"Stupid women. This sword can't-" he started, only to be cut off by his body pulsing. He fell to one knee as his body returned to normal. He groaned as he gripped his chest where he was bleeding.

"What...what just happened?" he asked, his voice pained.

"Then you've returned to normal, Inuyasha?" Miroku said.

"I can't remember anything..."

"You killed Naraku."

"About time. That bastard was starting to get on my nerves."

Sango felt uneasy, like they hadn't actually killed him. But that was silly, right?

There was no way he could've survived that, right?

Right?

"Hey, where's Kagome?" she asked looking around. They searched around with their eyes too, only to find that she was no longer with them. Inuyasha's expression grew sad, pained, as he hid his eyes with his bangs.

"I think...I think she's afraid of me. I think she ran off because of what happened just now..." his voice trailed off. Oh how those words hurt, to think that he scared the one he loved away.

"Hold on now, Inuyasha," Miroku cautioned. "Kagome isn't exactly one to just run off when a friend is in trouble, let alone abandon them completely. Something must be very wrong to have made her leave.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..."

"Then go after her," Sango said plainly. Inuyasha nodded and then took off. "If you truly love her, you will chase her." she said once he was out of earshot.

ChaseHerChaseHerChaseHerChaseHerChaseHerChaseHerChaseHerChaseHerChaseHerChaseHerChaseHerChaseHerChaseHerChaseHerChaseHerChaseHer

_I have to get away from here._

That was the only thought that was running through Kagome's head as she sprinted. Did she know where she was going? Of course not. But wherever she was going, she was going there hurt, sobbing, completely and utterly broken. As if life was just trying to make her day any more miserable, just toying with her as if it was fun to see her in agony, she tripped on a crack on the sidewalk. Her knees collided with the rough cement, making them bleed. Though the pain so immense elsewhere in her body, a little scratch like that barely even registered. She slowly picked herself up and kept running blindly through the streets of Tokyo. She was breathing heavily, her body was begging her to let it rest. _Not yet,_ she told herself.

She finally couldn't take it anymore. She limped into the park, how and why she had ended up here she had no idea. She collapsed to the ground. Has fate would have it, the spot she had chosen happened to be the same sakura tree where she had sang Fading Away.

It was also where she had told Inuyasha goodbye.

_If only I __**had **__left! Then this wouldn't have happened! What did I ever do to deserve this pain, this misery, this agony?!_

She didn't care who saw her, all she knew was that she needed to cry, to try to ease the weight that was crushing her broken heart. It didn't take long for that voice to come, not the one that plagued her nightmares, but the one that had caused this current nightmare, the one where she had fallen in love and he had totally crushed it.

"Kagome!"

She jumped up and immediately backed away, hugging herself. "S-stay away from me!"

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't exactly ask why she was acting this way, he knew all too well. "Kagome...I'm sorry."

This confused her. _Wait, he shouldn't be apologizing! _She shook her head. "A simple apology won't make up for what you've done!"

"All I did was destroy Naraku! Don't tell me that you _wanted_ that bastard to stay alive!"

She shook her head vigorously. "I'm not talking about him!" she yelled.

"Then who the hell _are_ you talking about?!"

"I'm talking about how you _murdered_ my fucking family!"

"Wh-what?!" he said. He could hardly believe his ears. Here was a hysterical Kagome screaming at him saying that he killed her family. "What the hell are you talking about! I did not kill your family!"

"Shut up! Stop lying!"

"I am _not_ lying dammit!"

"Just stay away!"

_Dammit, Kagome what the hell are you talking about?!_ She turned as if she was going to run away from him. He didn't let her. He ran over her and hugged her from behind. She started kicking and struggling, but he didn't let go.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about! I did _not_ kill them!"

"Let. Me. GO!"

"No! Please! Don't leave me! I-I need you!"

She finally wrenched herself from his grip and she turned around to face him, for the very last time. "Well I _hate_ you...you-you _half-breed!"_

That.

Hurt.

She spun around and ran off, just like before, leaving Inuyasha dumbstruck. All he could do was stare at her figure as it disappeared as she turned a corner.

Only this time, she wasn't coming back.

IHateYouIHateYouIHateYouIHateYouIHateYouIHateYouIHateYouIHateYouIHateYouIHateYouIHateYouIHateYouIHateYouIHateYouIHateYouIHateYou

_ACK! -dives into previously made bomb shelter with REAL Kakashi-sensei plushie while readers come after us with steak knives- I'M SORRY!! I'LL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT AS SOON AS HUMANLY POSSIBLE!! - huddles in corner of the shelter weeping-_


	24. Broken

_(A/N:_ _okay! The next chapter was out sooner than expected! I's probably because it's Spring Break...but oh well! I'll take what I can get! I am absolutely addicted to this story and it seems it's the only thing I think about anymore XD.)_

**DISCLAIMER: holy shit! Me owns something! Me owns the band From Dusk To Dawn and the song If Only!! But that is it. Me no own Inuyasha TT-TT**

**Old Or New?**

Broken

Kagome died.

She died inside, that is. She still had a pulse, and was still breathing, but to Kagome, it just wasn't worth it anymore. What was there to live for? To live for a guy she thought she loved that turned out to be her family's serial killer? Probably not. She now lay on her bad, staring at the clock wishing she could turn back time. Her once sparkling eyes were now dull and clouded over. Her mind, blank of thoughts, just so the pain would stay hidden. The pain that was trying to consume her very body, mind and soul. It was already eating at her mind, like a bomb set in the back of her mind that threatened to go off any second now and push her over the edge. She had the music on as loud as it would go, though it seemed like she could only half hear it. Maybe she was going deaf from the immense pain weighing down on her chest. But, who would know?

Only when she tried to hear the music, could she. The guy on the radio was announcing a new song, one by From Dusk To Dawn (my band!! So that means that you _WON'T_ find anywhere else but here! And that I wrote it! Just like Fading Away in chapter 4!) It is called If Only.

"_I just wish it would go away  
__Maybe just for one last day  
__Then I could feel alive once more  
__Instead of feeling broken to the core._

_Still it wouldn't have mattered  
__For my entire world has now shattered  
__The pain still has to come back  
__It's my own fault for the common sense I lack._

_This agony I wish would just dispel  
__That it would all go away if I scream and yell  
__But that won't happen, and it makes me wish  
__If only I hadn't wanted one last kiss._

_Your eyes, once caring  
__Are now cold and not sharing  
__Of the love once expelled in a kiss  
__Of our lives once hidden in bliss._

_It's gotten hard to believe  
__How much I've been deceived  
__How much tears I've shed because of you  
__Because I thought that what you said was true._

_This agony I wish would just dispel  
__That it would all go away if I scream and yell  
__But that won't happen, and it makes me wish  
__If only I hadn't wanted one last kiss._

_At first you were the maid to my mess  
__The light to my everlasting darkness  
__But now I've ended up even more lonely  
__And all I can think of is "if only, if only, if only."_

_Nobody cares anymore  
__About my heart that has been torn  
__About my trust that has turned into one big wound  
__Leaving me nothing but broken pieces, utterly doomed._

_This agony I wish would just dispel  
__That it would all go away if I scream and yell  
__But that won't happen, and it makes me wish  
__If only I hadn't wanted that one last kiss."_

"_If only_...the only words running through my mind right now..." Kagome mumbled to herself. Her own voice sounded weird, almost like it was being muffled. Or maybe she was just going crazy. Or maybe she was just strange, like Inuyasha claimed she was.

_No! Don't think of him!_

Heat suddenly burned the inside of her chest, the detonator exploded in her mind. The tears that had just stopped but a couple of hours ago were once again falling down her cheeks. She buried herself in her blankets, attempting to shield herself from her suffering. She shook from each new sob as all her painful memories came flooding back. But now not only was the memory of her family's death, the way Inuyasha was when he transformed, but also when she forced Shippou to leave.

She just couldn't handle it anymore.

Everyone that she had grown close to always, _always_ had gotten hurt! First her family, then her "friends." For all she knew, Sango and Miroku could be murderers too. Hey, if Inuyasha who was supposed to be her "protector" turned out to be one, why couldn't they?

Was she being paranoid?

Yes.

But did she want this agony to be worse, if that could even be possible?

Hell no.

She was beyond receiving help, consolation. No therapist could save her at this point. They would just lock her away, thinking she had gone crazy. Though, in a way, she had. She had even gotten a knife out and held it with trembling hands over wrist, thinking that she would end it here and now, but she didn't have the guts. She was weak, tormented, and yes, she was crazy. Her grandfather had always been right, this was her fault.

It was her fault that her father died.

That she had ever even met Naraku.

That her family was murdered.

That she had fallen in love only to have it crushed.

Why was everything always her fault?!

Why couldn't she live in bliss like everyone else?!

Why was it that she always ended up alone?!

Her questions went unanswered, and for the first time in her life she wished there were little voices in her head so they could tell her what to do, even though it has already been decided. She was going to move, this time for real. Nothing but maybe her own death was going to make her stay. Not Miroku, not Sango, not Shippou...

And _definitely_ not Inuyasha.

Why was her thoughts always coming back to him?! Of all the things she could think of, why him? Why? Why? _Why?!_ That seemed to be the only word she knew right now. It felt like a series of weights have being placed on her heart, slowly and painfully crushing her entire existence.

Crushing it into nothingness.

That was what she had been turned into, an empty shell filled with nothingness. A pitiful pile of dust waiting, wanting to be blown into the wind. Maybe it had been her destiny to become just a crumpled and torn piece of paper, or maybe her fate had been completely twisted when she had Naraku. Or even Inuyasha.

Maybe.

She sighed for about the millionth time and rolled over. The tears were still flowing, though not bad as before. She pulled up the covers over her head and by some miracle, she felt tired, probably from all the crying, but enough to maybe to go to sleep. There was that word again, _maybe._ Everything in her life seemed to be a maybe.

_Maybe_ she had really loved him.

_Maybe_ she was going crazy.

_Maybe_ life wasn't worth it.

_Maybe, maybe, maybe._

But, there was above all, a _maybe_ that would definitely put her over the edge, one that could twist and wrench her life, heart, soul, mind even more so then it already was. She tried to push it from her mind, that little incredibly tiny scrap of hope that was probably why she didn't go out and jump off her balcony window.

_Maybe Inuyasha didn't do it._

Maybe, it had been Naraku all along, that he had controlled Inuyasha some how.

But then again, it seemed to far fetched.

Naraku was powerful, but not _that_ powerful, right?

Right?

She sighed once again and shut her eyes as that one word tormented and teased her to the point of insanity. _Please, even if only for a couple of hours, please sleep, take me away from this nothingness I've become._

_MaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybe_

Sleep.

It can be great, an energizer, peaceful, or a device that can bring monsters, nightmares, or worse, the one you love back into your thoughts.

And for Kagome, that's exactly what it did.

_She was falling, falling down an endless black pit, being dragged down by three of Naraku's tentacles, one wrapped her neck, waist and ankles._ _They were squeezing tighter and tighter every second. She could see light coming from above her, the light that was the land of the living. She closed her eyes as a few tears fell down her cheeks. She had excepted that she was dying, it was her fate._

_That was, until she heard him._

"_Kagome!" he yelled. She opened her quickly to see Inuyasha diving in after her, Tetsusaiga arched and ready._

"_No! Don't! You'll die too!" she screamed at him._

"_I told you that I would protect you! What kind of protector would I be if I let him lay a hand on you?!"_

_All she could do is smile as he swung his sword and cut the tentacles, freeing her. He caught her in his arms and then seemed to float back up to the top, back towards the land of the living. She glanced back down in the abyss, then looked back up at Inuyasha and gasped. He had those red eyes again, those purple lines down his cheeks, that evil smirk that taunted her as if it were saying "I'm the cat and you're the mouse," once more._

"_No! Stay away from me!" she yelled as she closed her eyes started struggling. He held tight._

"_No! Please! Don't leave me! I-I need you!" he said, pleading. She looked back up again and he had returned to normal, though his amber eyes filled with sorrow and pain. Still she struggled._

"_Well I __**hate**__ you...you-you __**half-breed**__!" shouted at him. He let go and she once more fell back down into the abyss. He still held his hands out, a look of longing along with sorrow and pain plagued his eyes. She screamed as she kept falling. She heard Naraku cackling like mad in the background as those tentacles wrapped around and fully engulfed her body, slowly smothering to death..._

Kagome woke up with a start, a cold sweat drenching her entire body. She peeled her sheet off from around her head, which had acted as those tentacles in her dream. She kicked it away as she pulled her knees up to her chest. Along with sweat dripping down her face, it was also had a mixture of tears. She decided to go and take a shower. She didn't know how long she had been asleep, but it had been dark when she did. Now, sunlight peeped in from behind her curtains. It didn't matter how long she had slept. Nothing mattered anymore.

The cool water running down her body was refreshing, almost as if she was being wiped clean. She leaned back against the wall of the shower, just staring off into space. She thought Inuyasha freely for the first time. She tried, she actually _did_ try to hate him, but she just couldn't do it.

She was weak.

Kagome wasn't even sure if she _could_ truly hate someone. She wasn't even sure if truly hated Naraku. All she could do was feel pity, an unrelenting sadness that tended to eat her alive. She couldn't help it, it was her nature. She couldn't hate, her anger didn't last, she couldn't even blame him for what had (or hadn't) done. She could only blame herself, putting the whole weight of the world on her shoulders. She didn't _want_ to take that weight off, either, because that meant that weight would be crushing down on someone else's shoulders. And she didn't want that.

Kagome sighed. She didn't know how long she had been in the shower, but her fingers were beginning to prune. She turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself. Stepping out, she caught her face in the mirror. It was incredibly pale, her eyes had lost their sheen, dark bags circling her them. She was just an imitation, a ghost of her former self. Getting dressed, she wrapped towel around her hair.

This all felt fake, like not even her apartment wanted her in it. She was just a failure, and she was doomed to stay one the rest of her life. Inuyasha and the others, they tried to help her, only to get beaten back by the hands of Fate itself. Her destiny was sealed, so what was the point? Why should anyone risk heartbreak trying to rescue her? No one would, and she wouldn't let them. Yet somehow, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, even Shippou, had managed to get past her barrier, even succeeded in giving her a few days without the pain. Yet, just as that song said, it didn't matter because she just ended totally and utterly broken, not to mention it had hurt her friends in the process.

Wait, scratch that. She meant some people in her past.

_Inuyasha misses me. Wait, where the hell did that come from?! Why do I keep hearing his voice?! Am I really going insane?!_

_No._

_He's on the radio!_

Kagome sprinted and leapt over the back of her couch to get to the stereo. But, she just couldn't turn it off.

"_(I miss you, I miss you)  
Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
_

_Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never endsWe'll wish this never ends_

(I miss you, I miss you)  
(I miss you, I miss you)

Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time

_And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
And hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight_

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)

(I miss you, I miss you)"

"I...don't...care!" Kagome said through clenched teeth, her eyes hidden beneath her bangs. She quickly flipped off the radio as the tears once again cascaded down. "I don't care. I don't care. I don't _care._" she repeated to herself. Her fists shook as she tried to suppress the pain once again. She needed to occupy her mind, to try to get it off _him._ She ran to a back room, one that held numerous boxes and pounds of newspaper.

"It's time to get packing," she told herself, her voice milked with misery.

IDon'tCareIDon'tCareIDon'tCareIDon'tCareIDon'tCareIDon'tCareIDon'tCareIDon'tCareIDon'tCareIDon'tCareIDon'tCareIDon'tCare

_okay! I know they didn't kiss and make up! But you can't expect Inuyasha to suddenly show up at her door, say sorry and have Kagome forgive him! Seriously! She believes that he __**murdered**__ her family! A simple apology isn't going to cut it. Oh no, something huge and monstrous has to occur...like what might happen in the next chapter..._


	25. Expect The Unexpected

_(A/N:_ _yo people! The next chapter of my story is here!! WOOT WOOT! Anyway, -gasps- SHIT!! Oh, wait no, sorry, false alarm. I thought I spilled some fruit punch on my Kakashi-sensei plushie, but I didn't. FEW!! Okay, one reviewer asked (even if it was a while ago) if they could use F.O.B. sure!! Why not!! Why would I care? I would only care if you used my songs and not say that I wrote them, I mean, seriously people! That's just like stealing my story! Gr...thankfully no one has done that yet (or so I believe...I hope that you people are good...) Anyway, enough with my blabbering! Read!)_

**DISCLAIMER: If I did, me and Inuyasha would be making out somewhere by now.**

**Old Or New?**

Expect The Unexpected

Inuyasha ran. He ran and ran and ran. He wasn't like Kagome, he didn't hole himself up in his house, he needed to vent. If he didn't, he'd probably tear his house down. It had been about fifteen hours and counting since Naraku had been killed. He hadn't slept at all, he was too worried about Kagome. He felt that same, unrelenting pain on his chest as her, threatening for it to gain too heavy so it too, would crush him into nothingness. Yes, he was miserable, tormented and tortured, except he didn't break. That was because he knew.

He knew that he didn't kill them.

It wasn't just hope that he blindly clung onto, it was the truth. He didn't care what Kagome said, he knew that he didn't kill her family. That was the first time he had turned into a full demon. He only knew what happened after Myoga told him what had happened. Just as he turns into a human every night of the new moon, he turns into a demon whenever his life is in serious danger.

Except he can't control himself, thus becoming a beast that will keep on killing until it is dead. He never wanted to go through that a second time. He used to think that to become accepted into society, he had to become a full demon. But, that all changed, his whole view on _life_ changed, just because of _her._

_Kagome._

It hurt, it hurt to think of her, because her words ran through his head once more. Those words that have been thrown at him his whole life, though those didn't matter. This was completely and utterly different. He loved her. Or rather, he _loves_ her. He didn't care, he still loves her, even as those words circled his head, not going to disappear anytime soon.

"_Well I __**hate**__ you...you-you __**half-breed**_

He clenched his fists as he stopped on a tree branch. He gritted his teeth and finally gave in and punched the tree, leaving a gaping hole. It hurt, but he ignored the pain, he has gone through much worse.

"You're wrong Kagome!" he said, his teeth still gritted. "I would not do anything to hurt you! Even if I didn't know you, why the hell would I do something so horrible?!"

His voice was pained, and he was trying not to cry. Just the thought of Kagome being _angry_ at him made him want to bow down and kiss her shoes, begging for forgiveness. But hate? That was a totally different story. It made him angry, angry at himself for causing her that pain, that ugly feeling bottled inside her, so ugly that even the words for it was hideous, those words, those three words, who knew such a simple sentence could make your heart break?

"_I __**hate**__ you!"_

"Why, Kagome?! Why did it have to come to this?!" he said, closer to tears than ever. His expression grew almost surprised as an idea came to mind. He smirked, well more smiled in relief. _Dammit! Why didn't I think of this sooner?!_

"I'll just have to prove it to Kagome that I didn't kill them."

ProveItProveItProveItProveItProveItProveItProveItProveItProveItProveItProveItProveItProveItProveItProveItProveItProveItProveItProveItProveIt

Night.

Night had somehow crept up on Kagome, and she didn't even realize it. Time seemed to stop for her as she stared up at the ceiling. She was now laying on her couch, hugging a pillow to her chest. She thought about everything that absolutely to do with _him._

Hell, she had caught herself thinking of fluffy bunnies jumping on white puffy clouds.

If that doesn't scream desperate, she didn't know what did.

She sighed and looked at the clock, which read about eight. The day just seemed to slip by without her feeling the effects of it. She decided to get up and get something to eat, seeing how she hadn't eaten since before the concert last night. She made herself a sandwich, took one bite and instantly regretted it, for she threw up, barely making it to the garbage can in time. She quickly chucked the sandwich and got a glass of water instead. She steadied herself with her hand clenching the edge of the counter.

Was she sick?

Yes, she was.

Sick with grief, that is.

She felt horrible, her whole body ached and pained as she wallowed in her misery. She needed to lay down, for her knees almost gave out beneath her weight. She gripped her forehead, a splitting headache suddenly coming out of nowhere. She started to see double, and she couldn't believe that she made it to her bed without collapsing. She more feinted into bed than laid herself down, and she slept without the covers on.

SickSickSickSickSickSickSickSickSickSickSickSickSickSickSickSickSickSickSickSickSickSickSickSickSickSickSickSickSickSickSickSick

_DAMMIT! _Inuyasha screamed in his head. Proving he was innocent was easier said than done. He had no evidence, no nothing that said he didn't do it. All he had was his word, and he knew that that wouldn't be enough. Kagome believed her eyes more than her ears. He had been wracking his brains for anything, _anything_ that would help.

Nothing.

He growled at himself for being so stupid, for making this happen. He was exhausted as he laid himself down his bed. He had run around for hours, for miles as he tried to expel his anger. _Why? Why did this have to happen?! What did I do to deserve this?! No, what did Kagome do to deserve this?!_ He couldn't even begin to contemplate what sort of torture she was going through right now. All he knew was that he would rather have all that pain thrown at him then his precious Kagome. He was more tired than he thought he was, because soon his eyelids began to droop, and he was back into the soothing, dark clutches of sleep.

WhatDidIDoWhatDidIDoWhatDidIDoWhatDidIDoWhatDidIDoWhatDidIDoWhatDidIDoWhatDidIDoWhatDidIDoWhatDidIDoWhatDidIDoWhatDidIDo

Kagome woke up and instantly knew something was wrong. She had had that same dream again, or rather, nightmare where she had pushed Inuyasha away, only to fall back into the hands of Naraku. She lay still, almost not daring to breathe as that feeling, that feeling you get when you think someone was watching you crept up and seemed to grip her mind. It sent cold shivers up her spine as she lay motionless on her bed. Beads of sweat trickled down her face, her body tense. Her eyes widened when she heard it.

The quiet footsteps of someone, or _something_ moving about her bedroom. She wracked her brains, trying to think of how the perpetrator got through all of her security alarms. She knew that she had locked up tight, like she always did, so how did he get in?

The footsteps came closer as her body sat rigid, just waiting to spring into action. Once she felt that he was close enough, she suddenly whirled around and flung her leg up so it would kick him in the head. His hand caught it. _Damn! Oh man, I'm really in for it now!_

"So you're awake, sugar plum," she felt him whisper into her ear.

Wait, she knew that voice.

"N-N-N-Naraku?!"

He laughed. "I'm so glad you remember me. But I suppose it would be hard to forget all those things that I've done to you."

She snapped. Her once frightened expression twisted into unimaginable hate. She struggled like never before on his iron-like grip on her ankle. _"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU BASTARD!"_ she screamed, loud enough so that it might get past her thick walls. He just laughed as he picked her off the bed by her ankle.

"Scream all you want, no one's going to hear you," he said.

Maybe getting her apartment soundproofed wasn't such a hot idea.

"It just makes killing you more fun!" he yelled as he flung her through the air, her body hit the door. Her momentum was so great that she broke down the door and tumbled into her living room. She hit the back of the couch and groaned. She slowly picked herself up as he entered in after her.

"Is this it?! Don't I get more of a fight?! Or are you too weak to even fight back?!" he taunted her.

"Shut..._up!"_ she said, her teeth clenched. She was breathing heavily as she willed her knees not to give out on her. "How...how the hell are you still alive?!"

"Stupid wench. Inuyasha never killed me. I just acted like he did because I wanted you to suffer even more before I killed you."

_That bastard! That fight was just a set up!_ "Then tell me, how the fuck did you get into my house?!"

"It was easy. The day Inuyasha picked you up for school, you left your balcony doors unlocked. It was simple enough to make a mold of your key."

Her eyes grew wide as she remembered that day. Was it true? Did she leave the doors unlocked? She couldn't remember.

"I bet you also want to know," he continued. "Why Inuyasha killed your family."

"Shut up. I know all I need to know."

"Oh, come now. You couldn't possibly know that he wasn't the one who killed them."

"What the hell are you talking about?! I saw it with my own eyes! He did it!"

He laughed. "Are you really sure about that?" He then began to change, his body twisting and turning and almost putting on a liquid form as he transformed. When he was finally done, it wasn't Naraku that was standing before her, but Inuyasha. All she could do was stare opened mouthed in horror.

"H-h-how d-did...?"

"I have grown much stronger than when we last met."

She knew it was Naraku talking, but it was Inuyasha's voice.

"Unfortunately I can't hold a new figure that long, lest I get to tired," he said as he went back to his normal putrid form.

She discarded this information, it just didn't seemed important at the moment.

"I bet by know you're wondering," he started again. "How I knew that you two would meet."

She just scowled at him, getting even angrier by the moment at how he was just toying with her.

He didn't wait for an answer. "I knew ever since Inuyasha was born that he would someday turn into a full demon if his life was in great danger. I merely took that to my advantage."

She eyed him warily. "And what exactly do you mean by that?!"

He snickered and his evil smirk grew wider. "I had blackmailed those social security workers into putting you into this same town, school, even classes. I was the reason you two even met. It was just my luck that you two became friends, and possibly even lovers."

There it was, a flame of hatred burning in her heart. Her body shook with anger. She grabbed the nearest heavy object, which happened to be a lamp, and lunged for him.

_Plp, plp, plp._

**Thud**.

The lamp slid from Kagome's hands and fell to the floor.

Time seemed to stop as she gripped something sharp, making her hands bleed.

She hesitantly looked down to find that Naraku had one last evil trick up his sleeve.

He had stabbed her.

The blade had past straight through her stomach and you could see the tip protruding out her back. The blood spilled out all over her floor, making Kagome feel lightheaded. He slowly slid out the dagger, taking pleasure in watching her face twist in unbelievable pain. He stepped to the side and let her fall to the ground.

"...you...bastard..." she mumbled just before she collapsed to the floor, making more blood splatter everywhere.

_I'm so sorry...Inuyasha..._was her last thought before the darkness took over her entire being.

I'mSoSorryI'mSoSorryI'mSoSorryI'mSoSorryI'mSoSorryI'mSoSorryI'mSoSorryI'mSoSorryI'mSoSorryI'mSoSorryI'mSoSorryI'mSoSorry

Inuyasha slowly sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, relieved to be back in his own room. Yes, he had had that dream again, the one were he is running to Kagome, only to get there and fall into an abyss, after hearing her tell him that she was sorry. Only this time, this time it was different.

Not only did he see it, he also smelled her blood.

And what was worse was that scent, however faint, seemed to linger in his nose from some sort of memory, though he had none of her bleeding.

"Dammit," he grumbled to himself as he plopped his head back down on his pillow. He breathed deeply into it, in attempt to make that scent disappear. Unfortunately, it just didn't want to go away. "Stupid dream..." he muttered.

He jump back and nearly fell off the bed when he heard his cell phone ring. "Dammit! Why the hell I ever got that stupid thing I'll never know..."

He glanced at the clock, which now read 3:30 am. _What the fuck? Shit it's probably just some prep playing a prank call on me again._

"Listen," he said as he answered it. "You better have a good fucking reason for calling me at 3:30 in the fucking morn-"

"Inu...yasha..."

His eyes grew twice their normal size and his jaw dropped to the floor as he recognized the voice.

"Ka-Kagome?!"

Then he realized, the blood wasn't just from that dream. It was real, he had merely dreamt the scent into his nightmare.

Oh.

Fuck.

His mother always said to expect the unexpected.

ExpectTheUnexpectedExpectTheUnexpectedExpectTheUnexpectedExpectTheUnexpectedExpectTheUnexpectedExpectTheUnexpectedExpectTheUnexpected

_FUCK! -dodges sharp objects- Dammit! Can't you readers be satisfied!? I made Kagome realize that he didn't do it! ...but then again she is currently dying...-nervous laughter- I'll have the next chapter up soon! Maybe by tomorrow if you all are lucky!_


	26. Don't You Die On Me!

_(A/N:_ _ack I DID update today! Me is so happy! Well...happy that I won't get maimed by some of my reviewers...-shifty eyes- ANYWAY the next chapter is here! So...tell me why aren't you reading it? XD)_

**DISCLAIMER: I feel like a recording saying the same thing over and over**

**Old Or New?**

Don't You Die On Me!

"_Inu...yasha..."_

_His eyes grew twice their normal size and his jaw dropped to the floor as he recognized the voice._

"_Ka-Kagome?!"_

_Then he realized, the blood wasn't just from that dream. It was real, he had merely dreamt the scent into his nightmare._

"Please...don't hang...up," her voice was weak, forced out.

"I'm not going to hang up!"

"Good...now please...just listen..." Kagome wasn't one to be called weak. Her regret ran so deep that she had somehow managed to crawl a foot away (though it may not seem like much, but when you're bleeding to death it's like trying to walk a mile on fire) to her end table where she charged her phone. She ignored the twenty-three missed calls and hit speed-dial number one, or Inuyasha. She placed it next to her head and put it on speaker-phone.

"Kagome, are you alright?!"

"It's all...my fault...everything is..." her breathing was ragged and taken in with short, gasping breaths.

"Kagome! I asked you, are you alright?!"

"N-Naraku...he planned it all...he can shape shift...he transfor-" she was cut off by a cry of pain that she couldn't hold back, but continued on. "Into...you..."

"What happened?! Did he hurt you?! Tell me why you sound like you're in so much fucking pain!"

"I...I can't...stop the bleeding..."

Inuyasha's blood ran cold. He could hardly believe his ears. His clenched fist trembled, and his claws pierced his palm and the blood trickled down, but he didn't feel it. He didn't even bother opening the window, he just broke it with his fist.

"Hold on until I get there! Don't you die on me Kagome!"

"I don't care...what happens to...me anymore..." she was interrupted once more, this time to cough up blood. "I don't...ask to be...forgiven...Inuyasha...I know that...that you probably...hate me...right now..."

"What the hell are you talking about?! I don't hate you!" he cried into the phone. He was running full throttle towards her house. One more minute and he'd be there.

Kagome went on as if he hadn't of spoken. "I...I didn't mean...what I said...I don't hate...you..."

"Kagome..."

"Inu...yasha...I-I lo...lo-" a cry of immense agony erupted from her chest didn't let her finish.

"Kagome? Kagome?! KAGOME!!" Inuyasha screamed. Who knew the most painful thing to hit his ears would be silence? He couldn't hear her breathing either, that just made him all the more worried. He stuffed his phone into his sweat pants pocket and increased his speed. _Hang on Kagome! I'm almost there! Wait for me!_

WaitForMeWaitForMeWaitForMeWaitForMeWaitForMeWaitForMeWaitForMeWaitForMeWaitForMeWaitForMeWaitForMeWaitForMe

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes. She slowly sat up, only to feel a pain in her side. _Well, of course it's gonna hurt! You're sleeping on cement dummy!_ She looked around, her mind in a haze. _Wait a second, where am I? And why am I sleeping on a sidewalk? _She stood up to get a better view of where she was. She looked behind her and gasped. _Those steps...could I be at my old shrine?!_ She looked up at the top of the stairway. There they were, her mother, brother, grandpa, and wait, who was that who had their arm around her mother's waist?

It couldn't be, could it?

"Daddy?!" she called up to him.

"Hey Kagzi! How's daddy's little girl?" he yelled back down to her. She squealed in excitement as she raced up the steps.

"_Kagome!"_

She stopped dead in her tracks and whirled around to see who just called her name. She clutched her side as the pain got worse. _His voice...it seems so familiar but..._

"Hey, sis! What's taking you so long?"

She shook off the feeling like she knew that who that voice belonged to and started climbing again. "Coming, Souta!" she called back to her little brother.

"_No, Kagome! Please, open your eyes! Please wake up!"_

She stopped again. _Open my eyes? Wake up? I am awake, whoever you are. Now shut up so I can just go see my family!_ She huffed. Though the pain seemed to grow worse, she did her best to ignore it and continued up the seemingly never ending steps.

"_Please don't go! Please, you can't die!"_

_What does he mean? I'm not dead or dying! But...why does he sound so familiar?_ She had come to a complete stop, and even though her family called to her, she had to find out who this person who sounded so desperate to have her come back to him was. She started back down the steps.

"_Kagome! I need you here with me! Don't you die on me! Please! You can't die!"_

_He...needs me? _Realization struck her. "Inuyasha!" she said, amazed she could forget his voice. She ran down the steps, the pain now becoming so unbearable that she collapsed and, she would've rolled down the steps, except, part of them had disappeared from beneath her. She screamed and caught herself before she fell on the remaining steps. She was hanging, being held up by nothing but her fingers. She could hear his voice more clearly now, pleading and begging her to come back to him, and it was coming from the bottom of this hole. She now had to make a choice. Did she haul herself up, to be with her family? Or did she fall into who knows where to comfort and be with Inuyasha?

Or, in other words, did she want to live or die?

She didn't have the chance to answer, because the little bit of stairway she was hanging on gave way. She hurtled into the abyss, only to be caught by two strong arms. She looked up and saw her father smiling back down at her.

"You made the right choice, Kagzi," they were floating gently down, almost like falling through water.

"Huh? What do you mean? I didn't make a choice, it was made for me!"

"No, it was your heart's decision that made the stairway gave way. Your brain just hasn't caught up yet."

"But, don't you want me to be up there with you?"

"Of course I do. But, more than that, I want you to be happy. And you can only be truly happy with him."

They had landed now, everything still cloaked in darkness, except for one circle of light which they had landed next to. In that small circle, she saw Inuyasha clutching herself to his chest, begging over and over that she would just open her eyes. Her heart broke in two just at the sight of him. She gasped and ran over and tried to hug him and comfort him, only to find that she passed right through. She just stared open mouthed at her now transparent hands.

"I really am dead," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"He really does love you, Kagzi."

"Huh?"

"Do you love him?"

She looked at Inuyasha, cradling her dead body. "...Y-yes! I do!"

"Then you can still be saved. Be happy, Kagome. Just one more thing." he cautioned as he lifted up bridal style.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Keep on living for all of us, be happy with the one you love, can you do that?" he said as slowly lowered her onto her body. She nodded.

"Goodbye, daddy."

"Goodbye, my daughter."

Her spirit slid back into her body and everything went black, yet she could still hear him, his voice now being whispered into her ear.

"Inu...yasha..." she mumbled, her voice barely audible. He heard it all the same. He jumped a little at the sound of her voice, but was so happy all the same.

"Kagome? Come on, Kagome! Open your eyes!"

She did as she was told, opening them just a crack. She could literally _feel_ the relief wash through his body.

"I-I'm so...glad..."

Maybe Kagome's eyes were deceiving her, but were those tears in his eyes? But, as soon as she spotted them they were gone. Inuyasha picked up her body, though his own was trembling, and ran back out the balcony doors. Well, if one could even call them doors, for they had been shattered into a million pieces. _Inuyasha...he must've been really desperate..._

But why would he be desperate to save her? After all she had put him through? She just didn't seem worth the effort.

"Inu-"

"Don't talk. Use all the fucking energy you have to stay alive, you got that?!"

She nodded once as the loss of blood took its toll once again as she drifted back to unconsciousness.

StayAliveStayAliveStayAliveStayAliveStayAliveStayAliveStayAliveStayAliveStayAliveStayAliveStayAliveStayAliveStayAliveStayAliveStayAliveStayAlive

Inuyasha was a wreck.

That's the only way to describe the sorry state he was now in. He had rushed Kagome to the hospital as fast as he could have possibly went, probably breaking a few records along the way. He was surely a sight to see when he burst through the emergency room doors carrying an unconscious girl while he was covered in her blood. The doctors, of course, had immediately taken action and took her from Inuyasha's arms. Now all he could do was pray and wait. The hospital had given him new clothes to wear, for his own were now evidence. He had called up Miroku and Sango, and had to deal with his hysterical friends as he explained everything. That's where he was now, pacing back and forth waiting for his friends to arrive. He had also gotten a call from Toshiro Histugaya because when he broke down her doors, the alarm went off, and he had rushed to the scene. So, once again he had to explain everything.

Just then the doors flew open and Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara rushed in, still in their pajamas. Sango saw him, ran up to him and nearly jumped on him.

"Where's Kagome? Is she okay? Is she going to live? How bad is her wound?"

"Sango!" he cut off. "In the Intensive Care Unit; okay as she can be; yes but she lost a lot of blood; whatever he stabbed her with went all the way through her."

"Where can I give blood?"

"You have to go up a floor, then take a left, then it's he third door on the right."

"Have you gone to already give some?" Miroku finally spoke up.

"Trust me, I tried, but because of my demon blood I couldn't give any to her."

Sango nodded then grabbed Miroku sleeve and practically dragged him to the nearest stairway. Shippou and Kirara stayed behind with Inuyasha. He continued his pacing, waiting for some word on Kagome's condition.

It seemed to take forever, though really it had only been about two hours or so before a doctor walked up to Inuyasha. He both felt relief and dread what the doctor had to say. His uneasiness went away when he smiled.

"She's going to be just fine, though she is still unconscious. Actually, to be perfectly honest, I'm surprised she's even alive. She lost a lot of blood. She's a real fighter."

Inuyasha nodded, his face grave. "Can I see her now?"

It was the doctors turn to nod. "Follow me."

Bu now the whole group had gathered around to listen and they followed eagerly (well, as eager as you can get) the doctor to her room. He stopped outside her door. "I have some other patience to see, so I'll just leave you all here." he said as he left.

Inuyasha quickly walked in the room and the others were about to follow, but Miroku held them back. Sango was about to protest but he didn't let her.

"Just let him have a few minutes alone."

She nodded and turned to go back to the waiting room.

Inuyasha slowly approached her, the white paleness of her skin made her look like a ghost, that if he touched her she would turn to dust, just like in his nightmare. His nightmare that had become reality. As he walked beside her he ran a hand up her leg and then her arm, trying to convince himself that she was really here, alive. Her chest went up and down, showing him that she was breathing.

She was alive.

That was all that mattered to him. He didn't know what he would do if she did die. He now knew that he loved her like no other, that just hearing her name made his heart swell. Although, it pained him so much to say it, to even think about it, but he knew it was true.

_Kagome could never love someone like me._

NeverLoveMeNeverLoveMeNeverLoveMeNeverLoveMeNeverLoveMeNeverLoveMeNeverLoveMeNeverLoveMeNeverLoveMeNeverLoveMe

_Yay! She was saved! And I don't know about you, but I was crying when I wrote about her father! I was too fucking sad! And how Inu doesn't believe she loves him! I'll try to update and fast!_


	27. Come Right Out And Say It

_(A/N: o O...M...F...G! I HAVE _**500**_ FUCKING REVIEWS!! YOU GUYS ARE SO FUCKING AWESOME YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA!! -huggles all reviewers- and so, I thought that to show my appreciation that I would update really soon...yet this chapter was harder to write than I thought...and I was busier than I thought I would be...-sigh- -.-;; oh well. Nothing we can do about it now except for you Eager McBeavers to start reading!!)_

**DISCLAIMER: if I could, I would. Trust me on that one.**

**Old Or New?**

Come Right Out And Say It

Inuyasha and the rest of them stayed in the hospital for hours. He never left Kaome's side, just staring at her face. Her delicate, pale face. She moved not once while they were in there, only her chest showed she had any form of life. Shippou had long ago curled up at her side and fell asleep. There was only one chair left in the room, so Miroku naturally offered it to Sango. She refused, saying that he should take it. So, they met halfway. Miroku sat down and pulled her into his lap. She didn't protest, and they were way too worried for him to try anything perverted, much to her relief. It was about nine o'clock now, and they were starving.

"Hey, Inuyasha. How about we go and get something to eat?" Miroku finally asked breaking the silence. Inuyasha simply shook his head, his eyes never leaving Kagome.

"Well, I have to go check up on Kohaku anyway. So how about we go and get some breakfast and bring some to you?" Sango suggested.

"Don't bother. I'm not hungry," he mumbled. "Though, you two can go if you want. I'm going to stay here."

Miroku sighed. "Of course, Inuyasha. We'll be back as soon as we can. You coming, Shippou?"

"Yeah, I'm starving!" he said while he jumped from the bed onto his shoulder.

"Remember, there's food here at the hospital, I'm sure you could grab something."

Inuyasha shook his head again. They others left hesitantly, not wanting to leave there friend alone when he was acting like this. He barely even noticed they had left. He cautiously laid a hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. He hung his head in shame.

"Why?! Why didn't I follow you?! If only I had gone after you, Kagome...this would've never happened! I'm so sorry...I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you when you needed it most!" He suddenly looked up. _Was...was it my imagination or did her head just lean into my hand?_ He studied her and sighed. "It was probably just my stupid imagination..."

He leaned back in the chair. He stopped stroking her cheek and brushed her bangs out of her eyes, her black hair a huge contrast to her pale skin. It pained him, like hands made of fire trying to tear out his heart, to see his Kagome in this hospital. The guilt weighed heavily on his shoulders, threatening to become too much that he might crack. _She has to wake up soon, she just __**has**__ too!_ He laid his head in the crook of his elbow and stared at her more, willing her with all his might that she would wake up.

It only seemed like a few minutes passed before a nurse came in saying she had to replace her bandages. He nodded, his face solemn. He left without a word and watched from the outside of the room, the window acting like a barrier. The window started about halfway up the wall. Where it began, there was a little ledge, which Inuyasha rested his arms on, and his head was resting on them. The nurse pulled on the curtain, making it surround the bed and hid Kagome from view, though he could see their shadows. Someone walked up and stood beside him, not getting even a twitch of his ears to acknowledge his presence. Although, with Inuyasha's nose, he knew exactly who he was.

"I was wondering when you would get here, Toshiro Okahiki."

"It was hard to get away from the crime scene, since there's a lot of work to be done."

Inuyasha visibly cringed. "I already know who did it."

Toshiro sighed. "Yes, I'm pretty sure as well, although without the proper evidence, nobody's going to jail. Although..."

"Although what?"

"We have the best evidence already, and with that it would be a slam dunk on this case. And that evidence is in that room."

"You mean Kagome?"

"Precisely. If we can convince her to testify against Naraku, no jury wouldn't give him the death penalty."

"That's a relief. Although she's not testifying against anybody until she wakes up."

Toshiro nodded, then turned to leave. He looked back one more time. "As long as you're here, I'm sure she'll wake up soon. Well, I have to go collect evidence, so I'll see you later."

"Wait!"

He turned around. "Hm?"

"Kagome called me last night, as you probably already know. She told me that he could shape shift into different bodies, take on any form!"

He certainly looked surprised. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha said sadly, casting his eyes down. "But, I do know one thing. As long as I have this nose, he can't hide from me forever!" he exclaimed.

"We have some demons with a strong sense of smell tracking him down now, but I'm not going to stop you if you want to join."

Inuyasha nodded as Toshiro Okahiki left. He then continued his watching of the shadow of the nurse behind the curtains. _I don't know, Toshiro...I'm not sure that I can wake her up..._

WakeHerUpWakeHerUpWakeHerUpWakeHerUpWakeHerUpWakeHerUpWakeHerUpWakeHerUpWakeHerUpWakeHerUpWakeHerUpWakeHerUp

Monday.

It has been just over a day since Kagome has been awake. If Inuyasha was a wreck before, he was totally destroyed now. Unfortunately, he had to go to school, and that just made things worse because it all felt wrong without her there. Inuyasha hid behind a mask. One to hide how he really felt, one that everyone hides behind, though his was much stronger. But, no matter how well he masked his feelings, Sango and Miroku knew something was bothering him. And knew exactly what that "thing" was. Inuyasha was having mood swings. One minute he seemed really down and depressed, then as soon as someone tried to talk to him, he was suddenly pissed off and acted more rude and crude than usual. It was just their luck that Kouga tried to ask him about _her._

"Hey mutt, where's my Kagome?!"

It was lunch, and Inuyasha had just been playing around with his food with his chopsticks. Once Kouga chose that not smart decision, Inuyasha clenched his chopsticks, snapping them in half. He was growling, giving the wolf demon one last chance to get away from him, because he had some built up anger and he was the perfect candidate to take it out on. Unfortunately, Kouga didn't get the hint.

"Well, mutt?! Where is she? She's not sick, is she?!"

"Just shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha jumped up and shouted in his face. "How the hell would you know?! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA! SO JUST STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM US YOU SCRAWNY WOLF!"

Kouga, stunned at his outburst, was taken aback and just stared at the infuriated hanyou that now stood before him. But, to the three friends' dismay, Kouga wasn't one to back down.

"ALL I WANTED TO KNOW WHETHER SHE WAS OKAY OR NOT YOU STUPID MUTT!"

"Kouga," Miroku cut in. "I think it would just be a good idea if you left Inuyasha alone for a while."

"You stay out of this!" Kouga yelled at him. Miroku's eye twitched as he said under his breath, "Don't say I didn't warn you..."

"Okay, you bastard, what the hell happened to my Kagome?!"

"None of your fucking business!"

"She's my women! I have every right to know!"

"She ain't your women!"

"What, do you want her to be yours? Ha! Like that'll ever happen! Nobody could love a half-breed like y-"

Inuyasha punched him square in the face, cutting him off. Kouga was flung backwards into various tables, spilling food everywhere. The proctors were used to this kind of thing, so they were oblivious. Inuyasha, with his eyes hidden beneath his bangs, teeth and fists clenched, stalked out of the cafeteria. Sango and Miroku were quick to follow. They turned the corner in time to see Inuyasha punch a locker, bending the metal almost in half.

_Everything Kouga said was true! Kagome would never love a hanyou like me! I'm worthless! I'm nothing but a filthy, putrid, stupid half-breed! Just an idiot chasing blindly after a dream that'll never come true! I really am some foolish, brainless, feeble-minded-_

"Inuyasha!"

He looked up to see Sango and Miroku running towards him.

"Stay away from me!"

They didn't stop, however. They screeched to a halt when they finally reached him, breathing deeply.

"Inuyasha, you can't just take your anger out on Kouga! We all know you're angry because Kagome's still unconscious, but you need to vent in other ways!" Miroku lectured.

"Shut the hell up! That's not while I'm angry, Kouga just got on my nerves!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"We all know that's not the case," Sango said.

"Feh, you don't know anything."

"Well, we may not know exactly what you're going through, but we _do_ know that what Kouga said to you really hurt."

"Why the hell would they hurt?! It's not like I love Kagome or something! Why the hell would I care if she were to get a boyfriend?! Why the hell would it matter if she were to go off and fall in love with someone else?! I wouldn't care one bit!" he ranted. He then slid to the floor and crossed legs and arms.

"C'mon, Inuyasha. You're not fooling anyone. We all now that none of that's true," said Miroku all knowingly. Inuyasha didn't answer, he just gripped the fabric of his jeans and gritted his teeth. "You love her, and we all know you do."

"Even if I did, Kouga was right! Why would, no, how _could_ she ever love me back?!"

"Inuyasha," Sango consoled. "You are too dense headed to see that Kagome secretly loves you!"

_-"Kagome," he cut off. He was now laying on his back. Inuyasha sat up, Kagome still on his lap. She began to get off, but he didn't let her. He gently cupped her chin and pushed his lips against hers. To his surprise, she closed her eyes, and kissed back.-_

Inuyasha didn't answer as that memory of when he kissed her replayed in his head. He really hadn't thought that she would kiss back, but he felt so happy when she did.

"Sango's right. You must have a little faith in Kagome."

"How do you know that she does? Did she tell you?"

"No, she didn't tell me. But, I could tell just by the way she looks at you. And the way you look at her."

Inuyasha growled slightly in annoyance. "I won't believe any of it until she comes out and says it. That will about the time when hell freezes over!"

He then got up in a huff and started to walk away.

"Inuyasha! She won't do that beca-"

"And why the hell not?! What, do you guys think that I'm not good enough?! What lousy friends you turned out to be!"

"Inuyasha, you didn't let me finish!" Sango said. _Man, his temper is really getting to me today!_ "She is just afraid of what you'll say, just as you're afraid of what you believe she'll say! _You_ have to be the one who says it first, or else you'll will never be together!"

"I...I don't think I'd be able to do that," he answered softly. He walked away from his friends. They knew that he needed to mull over what Sango had said, so they just watched his retreating form. They didn't expect to see him for the rest of the day.

ComeRightOutAndSayItComeRightOutAndSayItComeRightOutAndSayItComeRightOutAndSayItComeRightOutAndSayItComeRightOutAndSayIt

It was true, Inuyasha ditched school the rest of the day. He didn't go back to the hospital, because they would question him why he wasn't in his classes. So instead, he was resting in a giant tree, or as some refer to it as the Sacred Tree, deep in the woods. He stared into space, deep in thought. _Could what Sango said be true? Could Kagome be just as afraid of admitting her feelings as I am? Well, that is if she even has any. So, who do I believe, Sango and Miroku, or Kouga?_

It confused and flustered him, not knowing. It was true, he didn't know much when it came to women and their feelings. He might as well be a kinder gardener who was trying to learn Pre-Calc when it came to that matter. Before he knew it, it was about the time when school would let out. He jumped from the tree and ran over to the hospital.

ConfusedConfusedConfusedConfusedConfusedConfusedConfusedConfusedConfusedConfusedConfusedConfusedConfusedConfusedConfusedConfused

Kagome's condition hadn't changed, she was still unconscious. The chair he had been sitting in yesterday had not been moved, so he once again sat in it. Nothing new happened for about an hour, and Inuyasha was getting desperate. It was then he remembered an old American folktale, the one about a sleeping princess put under a spell and how the prince had to wake her up with a kiss. Well, Kagome might be worthy of being a princess, but he was certainly no prince. Still...he _was_ desperate...

His ears twitched, trying to catch sounds of anyone coming near. There seemed to be a lot of people coming and going throughout the hallways. He thought of pulling the curtain, but he decided against it because that would just make it suspicious. He looked back at the window to see the people was hearing. He gave them an irritated glare. He then looked back at Kagome. There it was! He couldn't hear anyone coming this way, so he quickly stood up and started to lean in...

But he stopped about halfway down. He blushed, finally realizing that he was about to _kiss_ Kagome. He slumped back down in the chair, his hand on his forehead. "Dammit, how desperate am I to...well..."

He sighed. The day was really getting to him, his head ached just from school. He didn't know why he punched Kouga, well, it wasn't all because he told him Kagome could never love him. Maybe it was just his personality, or maybe it was because he was half a dog demon that he was so damn protective of her. Just having another look at her made him want to gouge the damn man's eyes out. Hell, he even thought her as his own. She would kill him for such a sexist thought, but he didn't care. She was his, well, she was _secretly_ his. He thought everything about her was perfect, her kindness towards others, that adorable smile, her beautiful blue-gray eyes...though no matter how much he loved her, it was always to be at a distance. Meaning, he couldn't hold her hand, hug her, or as much as he wanted to, kiss her. It saddened him that Kagome would probably go off and fall in love with someone else. But...

Sango _could've_ been right. Maybe Kagome was just as afraid of saying her feelings as he was. Fear of rejection. Why would she fear rejection? Anyone, especially a hanyou like Inuyasha, would be lucky to have her love. But then again, putting a one-sided love on someone could push that someone away, making any chance of them being together vanish. Maybe that too was why Inuyasha kept his feelings locked up, hiding behind a mask of indifference. Maybe it was he who had to say that he loved her first, then she would say it back.

_Maybe, maybe, maybe._

There were way too many maybes for him to do anything about this. He wouldn't have the guts, he who had been cocky, arrogant and over-confident in everything in his life, was now huddled in the corner like a coward, too scared to barely show signs that he like her. He sighed again, to confused about everything for his thoughts be any use to him. Another hour seemed to slip by. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to test Sango's idea. He took Kagome's hand, and bent down so he could whisper in her ear.

"Iloveyou," he breathed quickly. He shot back up, his arm shielding his face as if Kagome would suddenly wake up and slap him. Of course, she remained still. But, was it just him, or did the machine that measure her heart rate become faster? He bent his head down as he sighed.

"Right, this isn't some stupid fairytale where if I told her I loved her she would magically wake up...how stupid can I get?!"

He snapped back to attention when he felt her fingers gently curl around his. Surprised, he looked back at face and gasped. Her face never showed emotion, yet there was a lone tear falling down her cheek. Though he absolutely hated to see her cry, to him this was a sign of her waking up, or at least soon. He softly rubbed the tear away, new hope found in his heart.

HopeHopeHopeHopeHopeHopeHopeHopeHopeHopeHopeHopeHopeHopeHopeHopeHopeHopeHopeHopeHopeHopeHopeHopeHopeHopeHopeHopeHopeHope

_Where am I? What happened? Why is it so dark? Who is that holding my hand? Why am I crying?_

_How come I can't use my voice? Why do I feel so weak? Who is that talking? Why can't I answer him?_

_I want light in this hellish void. I want to know who's talking to me and holding my hand. I want to answer him._

_Please..._

_Please...someone..._

_Help me..._

HelpMeHelpMeHelpMeHelpMeHelpMeHelpMeHelpMeHelpMeHelpMeHelpMeHelpMeHelpMeHelpMeHelpMeHelpMeHelpMeHelpMeHelpMe

Inuyasha opened his eyes. He shot up, appalled at how he had fallen asleep. He rubbed his eye with the back of his hand, the other still holding Kagome's. Her hand had gone limp again. He sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He willed her more than ever to just wake up. He looked at the clock.

"Seven o'clock?! I've been asleep for two hours?!"

He slapped himself in the forehead for falling asleep like that. Still...it was nice to get some sleep...he bit back another yawn. It wouldn't be any good if he fell back asleep. All the same, his eyelids began to droop, becoming heavier and heavier with each passing moment. It seemed he had just been splashed with cold water when he a tiny groan.

He jumped up, pushing the chair back and making it fall over. He held her small hand tighter when he noticed her eyes opening just a crack.

"Kagome?"

She had blink a few times to try and get him in focus, the bright lights of the room a huge contrast to the darkness she had just left. There he was, after all of this, worry lines creased into his face, bags under his eyes as if he hasn't slept for days. She opened her mouth to say something, anything at all, but nothing came out. None the less, she could see him smile as a wave of relief washed through him.

"You really scared us, Kagome."

She finally found her voice, though scratchy and soft from lack of use. "How long...have I been asleep?"

"Well..." he said as he studied the clock. "Almost two days."

Her eyes widened. "Two...days?!"

He nodded. "Worried us sick."

"But...after all that happened...I'm just...just not worth it," she said as tears brimmed her eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?! You think that I would just stand by idly and watch you die?!"

"Well...no. But I thought that you...that you hated me."

"I don't freaking hate you, Kagome!"

"But, I'm just one big failure...doomed to hurt you again," she said miserably. Tear after tear fell down her ghastly pale cheeks.

"Kagome you are not a failure!"

"It's all my fault Inuyasha...everything is all my fault."

"No it's not!" Inuyasha said, becoming quite irritated at how she was belittling herself.

"Why didn't you let me die? It would be for the better...I don't want to hurt anyone ever again..."

"There was no fucking way that I was going to let you die! I want you to be alive!"

"...to be a hopeless burden..."

"Would you stop talking so little of yourself?!"

"...to make you hate me..."

"I do not fucking hate you! Dammit, Kagome I love you!"

IloveYouILoveYouILoveYouILoveYouIloveYouILoveYouILoveYouILoveYouIloveYouILoveYouILoveYouILoveYouIloveYouILoveYouILoveYouILoveYou

_HAHA!! I LEFT YOU ALL WITH A CLIFFIE!! Hahahaha!! Well...you can all pretty much guess what's going to happen but I tried my best! -pouts- anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter out tomorrow, though I'm not promising anything...and if not tomorrow then the next day...who knows anymore. -sigh-_

_If you don't review I will make something so horrible happen that you will all want to slap me in the face! XP_


	28. Happy Days

_(A/N:_ _ack no!! It's been a few days since I've updated...but I DID update! Now you can''t hurt/maim/kill/or else me!! HAHA!! And that one reviewer who unfortunately died during her review...I stole a jewel shard from Naraku (and had Kagome purify it...) So you can come back to life! Yay! Everyone's happy! CX Oh, and remember when I said about ten-ish chapters ago that this was only going to be about ten-ish chapters more? Yeah, that's not going to happen XD_

_btw, I forgot to say (and I should've said this a LOOONNNG time ago) that everyone is 18 in this fic so they are all seniors in 12__th__ grade -.-;;__)_

**DISCLAIMER: until the day that hell freezes over, Rumiko Takahashi-sensei still owns him.**

**Old Or New?**

Happy Days

"I do not fucking hate you! Dammit, Kagome I love you!"

The room went silent.

Then, Inuyasha found out why Kagome was just staring at him as he realized what he had just yelled. He turned fire truck red as the silence rang in his ears. Now, he was usually someone who was great at creating an excuse on the fly, but (un)fortunately his brain failed him at his moment. He quickly let go of her limp hand and backed away.

"Uh...erm...I...forget I said anything," he stammered. _Wow, great excuse! She'll really go for it!_ He thought sarcastically. He turned around and ran for the door.

"W-wait!"

He paused with his hand on the door knob. He hung his head, his bangs covering his eyes. He didn't say anything, he was just mentally preparing for the heart wrenching words that he just knew were going to come out of her mouth. _Dammit! I'm so stupid! Why the hell did I say that?!_

Kagome had to catch him now, before he left, or else he will be gone forever. She didn't know how she managed to do it, maybe it was sheer stubbornness, or, as cliche as it sounds, maybe it was the power of love that she was to sit up. No matter how much pain relief the doctors had her on, the burning sensation still erupted up her side, but she ignored the pain. "Wait!" she grumbled, the pain causing her to tremble. She threw the sheet she was under off of her and somehow managed to get her legs over the side of the bed. Using the bed as a leverage, she was able to lift her body up into a standing position. But, no matter how strong her willpower was, her knees gave out on her and she started to fall, just to be caught by the shoulders. She looked up and Inuyasha had gripped her upper arms to prevent her from hitting the ground. He gently set her down so they were both on their knees.

"Inuyasha...I...don't leave just yet."

He didn't answer her, but bent his head lower, hiding more of his face beneath his bangs. She was overtaking by a cough, and when she looked into her hands she saw blood. Frightened, she looked down and saw that she was bleeding.

"Stupid," Inuyasha said softly. "You opened a stitch. Here, you lay back down and I'll go get a nurse."

"No, not yet!" she said as forcefully as she could, even though her voice was trembling. Her arm felt like it weighed a ton as she slowly lifted it up to touch his cheek. _H-he's so warm..._Though it would be hot compared to her touch even if he hadn't been blushing.

Likewise, Inuyasha was thinking how freezing her hand was. Kagome was going to loose conscious and fast. Her eyelids drooped, though she tried her hardest to stay awake. She had to say it now or else it will be too late.

"Inu...yasha...I...I love you...too..." she whispered as she fell completely limp in his arms.

He finally looked up, a look of astonishment in his eyes. "W-what?!"

He got no answer. "Kagome?!"

He cradled her in his arms, and relaxed just a little when he saw her breathing, though it was taken in short, gasping breaths. _It looks like that was too much effort for her...dammit it probably just made her condition worse! I have to get a doctor and fast! _He thought worriedly. He carefully picked her up and almost flung backwards with all the extra effort he put in. _She's so light! It's probably from all the... _he gulped. _Blood loss..._He gently laid his Kagome down on the bed and left almost in a dazed state as he went to go look for a nurse.

_Did she really mean what she said? Does she really love me too?! Was Sango right? Damn this is confusing! _Inuyasha thought, flustered. He was so lost in his own little world that he didn't hear the doctor scolding him for letting Kagome move around. It seemed like forever until he could focus on something _other_ than Kagome who she said that she loved him too. _Wait, she said it...so why am I doubting her? Out of all the time I've spent with her she hasn't lied to me once...so why would she start now?_ This logic just confused him even more. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. _Well, might as well call Miroku and Sango..._

ConfusionConfusionConfusionConfusionConfusionConfusionConfusionConfusionConfusionConfusionConfusionConfusionConfusionConfusion

It seemed like a second went by before she was gently shook by the shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes to find not one but five heads looking down at her. The heads, of course, belonged to her friends.

"Kagome!" yelled an excited Shippou as he jumped and threw his arms around her neck. Then he was covered up by Sango as she threw her arms around the both of them.

"Oh Kagome! We've been so worried!" said Sango, who was in the danger of crying. Kagome smiled weakly for them.

"Shippou...I...I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry? You saved me from that mean man who hurt you by sending me to Sango's house! I should be thanking you!"

Kagome didn't think that at all. She had forced him away in an act of selfishness. She just didn't want the guilt of another friend of hers being hurt because of her.

"C'mon Kagome! Cheer up! I bet you get better in no time!" Sango said happily.

"Yeah so stop being the gloomiest person in the room and smile, okay?" Inuyasha said, his voice rougher than his words.

Sango, Miroku and Shippou exchanged a glance. They knew why Inuyasha wasn't being as rude and nasty as usual...but...did he tell her?

"Hey, alright fine I get your point. I'm...just kinda tired, o-" Kagome started. She was interrupted by her stomach growling. And boy was it loud. Kagome turned the lightest pink ever, though if it had been at any other time her face would've been bright red. Kagome laughed nervously.

"Well, that's what I get for not eating for two days...heh heh..."

Sango, however, saw this as the perfect opportunity to get Inuyasha out of here and question him.

"Here, how about we all go get you something to eat?" suggested Sango while dragging Miroku and Inuyasha out by their shirt sleeves.

"Hey, why do we all have to go?" Inuyasha complained.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Shippou called after them as he jumped off the bed and slipped out the door. Kagome just laid there, utter confusion written all over her face.

QuestionsQuestionsQuestionsQuestionsQuestionsQuestionsQuestionsQuestionsQuestionsQuestionsQuestionsQuestionsQuestionsQuestionsQuestionsQuestions

Sango pinned Inuyasha up against the wall some ways down the hall, so they were not in view of the window to Kagome's room.

"So? Did you tell her?!"

"T-tell her what?"

"Don't be stupid Inuyasha, you know what we're talking about," Miroku said.

"Um...er...ah..." Inuyasha stammered, blushing.

"Did you or did you not?!" Sango practically yelled at him.

"Would you just shut up! Your shouting's giving me a headache."

Sango sighed. "Would you just answer my question already?!"

"Let me go and maybe I will!"

Sango, Miroku and Shippou looked at him dubiously but reluctantly let him down.

"If you ask me, you were being a lot nicer to her than before. That could only mean one thing! Inuyasha admitted it and he doesn't want to say it!" Shippou said proud for figuring it all out by himself.

Inuyasha hit him in the head. "Stupid runt!"

"Ow! Inu-baka hit me!"

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"What is it now Sango?!"

"There's a pretty attractive doctor going into Kagome's room..."

"Huh?!" Inuyasha looked up and sure enough, there was a doctor that looked like he was about in his twenties going into Kagome's room. He stopped nuggying Shippou and stood up. "I'll be right back..." he said as he went down to her room.

"Yes!" Sango exclaimed so quietly so Inuyasha couldn't hear it. Miroku caught on what she was doing but...

"Do you really think he is attractive?"

"I only said that to make Inuyasha jealous so he would go after her. Now come on. Let's watch!"

Miroku nodded as they scurried down to their friend's room.

JealouslyJealouslyJealouslyJealouslyJealouslyJealouslyJealouslyJealouslyJealouslyJealouslyJealouslyJealouslyJealouslyJealouslyJealouslyJealously

Kagome was laying down on her bed, waiting for her friends to return when a man wearing all scrubs walked in.

_Man, why do I have to get all the old, ugl- well, hello! This girl is __**hot**__! Yes! My luck has finally changed! Maybe through all time we'll spend together with me taking care of her she will fall in love with me! Now, come on Seruki! Don't screw this one up! Deep breaths! _The striking young doctor thought.

"Hello, my name is Seruki! I will be your nurse from now on! So..."

"Kagome."

_Oh my! Her voice is so kind! Her smile...so gentle! I really struck gold with this one!_ He walked up to her bedside. "Well, Kagome. May I say that that is a beautiful name and th-"

"What was that?!"

Whoever was behind him, it sent him trembling. _Th-that voice! I-it's so cold! _Hesitantly, the young nurse turned around to be faced with a seriously pissed off silvered haired, doggy eared, amber-eyed hanyou.

And did he mention that he was _pissed?!_ So pissed that you could see lightning behind him?

Unfortunately for the Seruki, because he was a hanyou, he thought that there was no way that the gorgeous Kagome would be as of just a few minutes ago admit she was in love with the said sexy hanyou. Newly found false confidence set off his mouth.

"Oh! Uh...hi...Inuyasha!" greeted Kagome with a loving smile. The nurse saw it as just a regular grin.

"Well...Inuyasha, is it? I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask to leave for a few minutes," he stated in such a conceding tone that it made both of them want to gag. Not to mention Sango, Miroku and Shippou who happened to be peeking around the doorway.

"What, so you can just flirt with her?"

"I was not flirting. I was just complimenting her on her beautiful name."

The storm behind Inuyasha went to a quiet thunderstorm into a full out monsoon in about two milliseconds flat. Not to mention you could see several veins popping out of his head.

"You wanna say that again?!" Inuyasha said, daring him to provoke him any further.

"Hey, Seruki, don't-"

"Don't worry, my lovely Kagome. This will be over soon enough. Let the men handle this."

"Oh no. Please tell me that guy didn't just say that," whispered Sango.

"He did it now. I didn't know Inuyasha could refrain from hitting that guy for so long," said an all-knowing Shippou

"I've never known Inuyasha to not punch some guy who happened to get on his nerves. Including me," agreed Miroku. They could tell by the look on Kagome's face that she was thinking the same thing.

Inuyasha then grabbed the guy's collar and brought him close. "How about you try those lines on some idiot who's going to believe them and stop flirting with her!"

"W-w-what are y-y-you g-going to do about it?" said Seruki who was trying to act tough but his trembling gave his cowardly self away.

"You really wanna know?," said Inuyasha, now smirking evilly. Unfortunately for Seruki, he didn't get the hint that he should shut up now. He looked back and forth between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"You know Kagome, you could do better than this..._half-demon_."

That did it. Inuyasha then threw him clear across the room and out the doorway. Kagome cringed, while the three who were hiding behind the doorframe quickly dodged out of the way.

"Um...how about we go get her food now?"

"Uh...good idea...Shippou," agreed Sango.

"Then shall we be off?" Miroku asked. They nodded and then quickly scurried out of there.

Inuyasha clapped his hands together to brush them off. "Well, that solves that problem."

"Uh, thank you Inuyasha."

"It was no problem," he said, not looking at her.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Believe what?" he said in such a way that you could tell that he really did know exactly what she was talking about. His ears perked up.

"I _did_ mean what I said. I don't know how, I don't know when or where, but somehow...somehow I've...fallen in love with you," she said quietly.

"Kagome...and I...really mean it too..." he said softly, finally looking at her. His love.

She giggled a little as he turned around and then sat down in the chair that will still next to her bed. "Kagome, will you be my girl-"

"No!" Seruki interrupted, jumping up out nowhere beside Inuyasha, which, especially at this point in time, was the worst place he could have _possibly_ picked.

"And why the hell not?!" Inuyasha yelled as he picked him by the back of his shirt. Not to mention the veins popping out of his head.

"Because...because...she should pick someone who has a promising career, like me!"

Inuyasha stood up, taking the kid with him. "If you don't get out of here in two seconds I'll chuck you and your 'promising career' out the window!"

"B-b-but we're on the ninth floor!"

"You'd better pray that this hospital has some pretty damn good surgeons to put your mangled up ass back together!"

Then...Seruki got cocky. "Heh, you'll never do it. You don't have the guts." But, he soon started to panic as Inuyasha opened the window and hung him over the edge. He freaked out and gripped Inuyasha's arm like a sloth for dear life. He quickly apologized for everything that he did wrong in his life.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called in from her bed. He looked back at her then took the now crying Seruki back indoors. He wrenched himself from his grip and started kissing the floor, thankful for the solid ground once more under his feet. Inuyasha growled irritably from behind him and he freaked out again and scrambled out of the room.

"Now, where were we?" he said as he scratched his head and sat back down in the chair.

"Don't you think that that was a little overkill?!"

"No, why?"

"Are you going to do that to _every_ guy that comes up to me?!"

"Well, he was asking for it! That's what he gets for trying to flirt with you!"

Her scowl turned into a grin. "You are too sweet!"

He crossed his arms. "Feh."

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"I want to be your girlfriend."

He blushed. "Um...yeah...I would...um...like that..."

She giggled happily.

"Um, Kagome?"

"Yeah? What is-"

She was interrupted with a pair of lips crashing down on hers. They were so warm that it brought the heat back to her face. She eagerly kissed back, wanting this moment to last forever. Unfortunately, they had to break apart, for they both needed air. She silently cursed her lungs. Even though they had stopped the kiss, he remained but a few inches away.

"You have no idea...how long I've been wanting to do that..." he whispered, his hot breath tickling her lips.

"I think I have some idea."

InuKagFOREVERInuKagFOREVERInuKagFOREVERInuKagFOREVERInuKagFOREVERInuKagFOREVERInuKagFOREVERInuKagFOREVER

_YAY! Me is SOOO happy they are finally together!! WOOT WOOT!! Out of randomness, when I'm typing Sango really fast, it sometimes somes ot like "Snago, Sanog, Sagno," I even got "Asnog" one time! I REEEAAALLLYYY need to work on my typing fast skills! XD. And, before I get any questions about it, NO this is NOT the end of the story! I still have to kill off Naraku, remember? I will be punished by all that is fluffy if I let him not die without suffering. x.x and, I've been thinking...do you guys think that I should redo the first few chapters? I looked back at them and said, "was I really THIS bad?!" anyway, I think so, though it might just delay the next chapter even more...but then again it's all up to you guys c:_

_REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL TELL INUYASHA YOU STOLE HIS RAMEN!! (I think you all know what will happen -smiles evilly-)_


	29. The Great Fry War

_(A/N: OMFG IT'S BEEN FOREVER AND A ONE HELL OF A HALF YEARS SINCE I'VE UPDATED!! and I know that you don't want to hear my excuses - not that I really have any - and that you would just love to get on with the story. Well? What's stopping you? Oh, and by the way SasukeLoverXD, I put in a line in the chapter and if you don't get it then I will slap you on Monday. But anyway, that chapter isn't going to read itself!)_

**DISCLAIMER: you should be glad I don't.**

**Old Or New?**

The Great Fry War

Recovery for Kagome was very slow, as to be expected. For the first few days, all she did was sleep. Still, Inuyasha came by every day and sat by her side. Miroku and Sango came by too, but didn't stay nearly as long as her new boyfriend. She would wake up from time to time, usually to see Inuyasha next to her. Other wise, Seruki was mostly in the room, and that made her incredibly uncomfortable about the way he sometimes looked at her. Still, he seemed too innocent and naive to try anything. He reminded her of Hojo. Seruki made sure to stay clear of the room unless he had some _very_ important business while Inuyasha was there. And that was smart, for Inuyasha's overprotectiveness nearly doubled (and probably even he himself didn't know how that was possible.) Overall, things went smoothly and by the end of the first week at the hospital, she was able to sit up with little pain.

The doctors had to change her bandages less often too, seeing how everything was healing properly. It was going to leave a nasty scar (so much for swimsuit season) both on her stomach and back. Though, doctors and her friends were not only ones to visit. Toshiro and some C.S.I. people came to ask never ending questions and took many pieces of evidence and looked over her entire body (a women did this, Inuyasha made sure of that.) There were also some pale bruises still on her back and shoulders from where Naraku had last beat her up, not to mention she had broken a rib and fractured another one when he had thrown her up against the door. She couldn't remember anything like that, but then again, the whole weekend seemed like one giant blur. She only had bits and pieces of her memory, running through her mind like blinding flashes of light. The thing she remembered extremely clearly, the images burned in her mind, were of Naraku when he laughed at her, and of Inuyasha's yokai self.

She was sure, absolutely positive that Inuyasha did not murder her family, but she also knew that that face, that smirk, that evil laugh, would remain with her for the rest of her life. Just like the three other major points of devastation in her life, this one would be imprinted in her memory like after a volcanic eruption. New moss and soil can form over the cooled lava, and new buildings can be put up, but you always know that it was there. She could try, again and again to forget, but that is exactly like making a vow never to see your face again. It just couldn't be done. Whether it was from a window, or even the back of a spoon, something would always spark that memory and bring up that pain yet again.

It was nearly a week and a half into her stay at the hospital, she tried to stand and even walked a few feet from her bed. Inuyasha was always there, to catch her when she fell. She - and especially Inuyasha - didn't want Seruki or any of the other nurses to hold her in such a way. She was his, and only his, and he made sure the people who worked with her knew that. He didn't come out and say it, though whether it was a kiss or some specific wording, he always made it perfectly clear that she was not available for any doctors - and nurses - who apparently had very "promising" careers. To them, and Kagome knew this all too well, that all they wanted was more money and a beautiful trophy wife to show off that money. Inuyasha knew that she was smart, and even though he didn't want to admit it, - he _really_ didn't want to - but that Kagome was smarter than him and won almost all of their little lover squabbles.

Along with helping Kagome move around, he also brought her homework every day. It had piled up immensely since the last time she had been in school. Inuyasha started taking really good notes and actually paid attention in class. Kagome more than appreciated his efforts. She means, who knows how much longer she would be cooped up in this hospital? It could be a whole two _months_ before she even sets foot in her school again. Especially because of her broken ribs. It was nearly two and a half weeks when she was able to walk around her room without any help from anyone. This was a great accomplishment for her, knowing she didn't need to be in a wheel chair the whole time she wasn't on her bed or being carried by Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha greeted casually while he put his book bag down.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said excitedly while she jumped onto him, flung her arms around his neck and swung her legs around his waist. He was clearly taken aback in surprise.

"Kagome! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he could feel the cast on her stomach hitting his own.

"Exactly what it looks like I'm doing," she answered sweetly, and innocent smile eating away at his anger.

"You could've gotten hurt! And didn't I tell you not to let anyone else help you get around besides me?!"

"But, no one helped me."

"Huh?" he answered stupidly as he looked behind her. She was telling the truth, they were the only ones in the room. "Then, you got up all by yourself and even jumped on me?!"

"Yes, Sir Points-out-the-obvious-a-lot."

"Feh."

She giggled as he walked over and set her back down on her bed, allowing himself to steal a kiss off her lips.

"So, what homework do I have to do this time?"

"The usual. Some math, science, English..."

"I'll be up all night doing this," she sighed sadly.

"Quit worrying so much about it. I'll help you through it."

"Thanks, Inuyasha. I don't know what I'd do without you," she said gratefully, her grin warm and childish.

"Uh, yeah," His cheeks were brushed with a light pink when he turned to get his book bag so she wouldn't see it. It actually didn't take that long before they were done, ending the homework brigade just before six-thirty.

"Man, I'm hungry," Kagome said, her brain a little fried from all the homework they did. Inuyasha nodded, very hungry himself, and picked up Kagome bridal style.

"Hey, where are we going?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha headed over to the window.

"Well, after two and a half weeks in the hospital, you've got to be sick of the food here. I'll take you out though I'm hardly worth your time."

"After all you've done for me so far, you're going to take me out to eat? How am I ever going to repay you?" she said, totally dismissing his latter comment. "But...I don't want to go out with these clothes on! I want to look at least _nice._ Where are we going anyway?"

"Don't get so worked up about it, we're just gonna go to WacDonald's," he said, then mumbled, "Besides, you look pretty no matter what."

Kagome heard it anyway and blushed at the compliment. "Still, isn't this supposed to be considered our first date?"

"I was, uh, actually thinking that, um, I would, you know, take you out tomorrow."

"Really? Our first date! I'm so excited!"

"You really think it's wise to be so hyper in your condition?"

"Oh, come on. Can't I be a little excited?!"

"No."

She pulled lightly on his ear. "Get the stick out of your ass and have a little fun!"

"I do not have a stick up my ass!"

"Fine! Then you're the stick in the sand."

"I am NOT an ass stick!"

She laughed hard at this. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Feh. It sure sounded like it."

Kagome laughed harder as he landed easily in front of WacDonald's. He set her down gently, then wrapped his arm around her waist and she hooked her arm around his neck for added support. They walked casually to the back of the restaurant, where he dropped her off then went to go order the food. They were alone, sounds of something frying a soft chatter at the back of the building were the only things that filled the otherwise almost eerily silent restaurant. Soon, those too disappeared as the workers came over to tell them that they were going out for a quick errand (the workers being a girl and a boy, Inuyasha and Kagome didn't ask).

"Wow, I've eating that hospital food for so long, I've forgotten what real food tastes like!"

"Slow down, you baka. You'll get a stomach ache if you eat too fast."

She hmph-ed at him. "You eat like this all the time! You're such a hypocrite!"

"Yeah, well I also don't have two broken ribs, now do I?!"

"You're going to get two broken ribs if you keep acting like a little bit a food's going to kill me." she said threateningly.

"I was just making sure you didn't hurt yourself! Stop acting like you scarfing down this food is _my_ fault!"

"Well, it is because you brought me here in the first place!"

"You could have said no!"

"I didn't because I wanted to spend time with you!"

"Well then, maybe you made a mistake!"

"Well, maybe I did!"

"Feh," he answered as he crossed his arms and looked away. Her words stung, even though he knew that she didn't mean them. He flinched in surprise when a fry hit his nose.

"Stop sulking, Inuyasha. I didn't mean what I said, just it's your fault for getting me so angry."

"It's not my fault!" he said as he flung a fry, which hit her in the nose also. She looked at the thing she used for smelling at first in surprise, then grinned evilly.

"If it's a war you want, then a war you shall have!" she made her declaration as she flung more fries at the already infuriated hanyou. He growled and mirrored her firing of poor fries who never had a chance. Suddenly Inuyasha grabbed her hands and made her stop.

"What, you admit defeat?!"

"Never!" he replied arrogantly as he ran to the counter. He looked quickly behind the it, then, seeing no one, jumped over it and started taking the pre-made fries.

"Inuyasha! What do you think you're doing?!" Kagome hissed at him.

"Nothing..." he said as he placed some money on the counter to pay for the fries. Kagome, deciding what the hell, made him split up the fries evenly. They glared at each other at the middle of the deserted restaurant, then quickly made their ways to opposite ends of the building (Kagome gripping the tables to help her).

"Okay, General Potato. Your troop will be infiltrating the enemy, Dog-Boy's front lines. I'm counting on you!" Kagome whispered to a couple of her fries. She had twisted them together so it looked like a badly drawn stick figure, gluing him together with ketchup. She imagined them as her miniature army and her being the commanding officer.

"AMBUSH!" she heard 'Dog-Boy' yell. She quickly grabbed General Potato and duck under a table, narrowly missing getting hit by the rambunctious fries of enemy troops.

"HA! You're crazy if you think that'll stop me! General Potato, NOW!" she shouted as she launched her troops through the air at Dog-Boy. It soon became a frenzy, pieces of fried potato going everywhere and anywhere. They army-rolled, dived, ducked, missed, got hit, dodged, eluded, sidestepped, evaded, and all of the above in their battle of The Great Fry War. Somehow, as they lay panting, all out of ammo, Inuyasha had captured Kagome's general.

"No! General Potato!" she huffed as she attempted to wrestle him out of Inuyasha's grip. He held him just out of her reach.

"I declare that I am the winner of this war!" he declared as he stuffed half of the fry-man into his mouth, while still managing to smirk at her. Kagome looked at him in horror before suddenly an evil grin placed itself on her lips. She put her hands on his chest, looking him in the eye. His smirk failed him for a moment, uncertain about what she was going to do. She stood on her tiptoes as she leaned in and bit the other half of General Potato that was still sticking out of his mouth. She didn't kiss him - even though he leaned expecting one - but rather pulled back, taking half of her fry general with her.

"We tied," she said simply while swallowing the fries. Inuyasha smirked and bent down and got that kiss he wanted. His ears twitched, catching the sounds of the two workers returning from the back entrance. There was no way he and his Kagome were going to clean this up, so he picked up his girl and bolted for the entrance, just as the workers came back (looking rather tousled up, he may add).

"We should do that again some time," Kagome said once they were a few buildings away.

"I'm not sure that they are going to let us back in," he replied while smirking down at her. She giggled.

"Let's see, that's what, two food fights we've been in slash started? That's awesome!"

"Not to the people who have to pick it up."

"So true. So, this ends The Great Fry War."

"What are you talking about? That was one battle of The Great Fry War!"

"Sounds like fun!"

TheGreatFryWarTheGreatFryWarTheGreatFryWarTheGreatFryWarTheGreatFryWarTheGreatFryWarTheGreatFryWarTheGreatFryWarTheGreatFryWar

_haha I crack myself up! I hope I made you laugh as hard as I did! And, I am also very proud of myself because I put absolutely NO angst in there! (Besides poor General Potato.) And SasukeLoverXD, that line was in there...and if you didn't find it...rawr. Other readers, do not be afraid, she knows why, and I would in no way (seriously) hurt my bestest buddy! On a side note, I have a new story out called Your Guardian Angel and I would really appreciate it if you read it! :D?_

_THE WORLD IS COMING TO THE END! Unless, of course, you REVIEW._


	30. First Date: Part One

_(A/N: Ack! So...long...since...last update! But it's NOT my fault! I've been INCREDIBLY busy with softball and soccer! Rawr! Anyway, if you readers are wondering what happened to SasukeLoverXD and that line I put in there, don't worry, she found it, though there IS going to be another one in here! And btw, I got a review asking to make a lemon in here. Um, ew? First of all, _**NO.**_ Second of all, EW! Third of all, I have absolutely NO experience! None whatsoever! I'm still in junior high and proudly still a virgin (unlike what can be said about the preppy sluts in my grade...)!! So, for the last time, _**THERE'S NOT GOING TO BE A FREAKING LEMON!!**_ am I clear enough for you lemon-lovers?!)_

**DISCLAIMER: seriously, you guys should be GLAD I don't own him.**

**Old Or New?**

First Date: Part One

"Kagome! Where have you two been?! I-"

"Would you be quiet! You'll make her wake up!"

"Too late," Kagome grumbled. She was currently cuddling in Inuyasha's arms, after their food fight she was really, incredibly tired. She groaned and looked over her shoulder to find that it was Seruki who was yelling. Yawning, she noticed that Inuyasha's jacket was wrapped around her. _I must've been cold...he really is the sweetest thing..._

"Dearest Kagome, I'm sorry for waking you up," Seruki apologized.

"It's alight. I wanted to be able to say goodnight to Inuyasha anyway," she said sleepily. She could feel her love tense up at the way Seruki was talking to her. Inuyasha would not allow some stupid human try to take his Kagome away. He scowled at the nurse, and Seruki quickly stepped to the side so Inuyasha could set her down on the bed.

"I forbid you to take her out anymore. You could've made her condition worse you know! She still isn't fully recovered yet!" Seruki lectured.

"What are you, her father? Besides, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Unlike some people."

"Are you suggesting that I would let any harm come to her?!"

"Maybe, maybe not. All I know is that we are going on a date tomorrow, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"A-a date?! Why the nerve! I-"

"Alright, that's enough you two," Kagome interrupted. "What I am doing tomorrow is none of your business Seruki. And though I appreciate your concern, I'm going to be safe as long as Inuyasha is by my side," she said lovingly as she smiled up at her whole world, Inuyasha. He smirked as the bumbling idiot that calls himself a nurse stood there stuttering.

"What, can't believe that Kagome loves me? You're stupider than you look, and you looked pretty stupid to begin with."

"You don't have to be so mean about it," said Kagome jokingly. Seruki regained his composure.

"So are you honestly telling me that you fell in _love_ with a hanyou such as him?!"

"Yes."

Seruki fell down anime style, then suddenly jumped up and attempted to pick Inuyasha up by the collar of his shirt. "What have you done to bewitch this lovely woman?!"

"Denial is a sad thing. You should really get over yourself," Inuyasha said coolly, for once in his life not punching the guy senseless. Though, you couldn't say that he wasn't getting more irritated by the second. Kagome decided that she should probably stop this now.

"Um, Seruki?"

He let go of Inuyasha's collar - just a moment short of being hit - and turned to Kagome. "Yes, what is it?"

"Oh, uh, I'm kinda thirsty. Could I get a glass of water?"

"Of course! I'll be right back!" he said right before he left the room.

"Ya know, I could've gotten that for you."

"I'm not really that thirsty. I just wanted to get him out of the room before he ended up unconscious."

"Feh."

"And because I wanted to spend more time with you."

"That's a better answer," he said while sitting down in the chair beside her bed. Kagome was currently sitting with her knees tucked underneath her.

"What do you actually think that I would develop feelings for that guy? You don't have to worry, I only go for the strong, arrogant, easily jealous and angry type."

"What, like that scrawny wolf?!"

She tugged lightly on his ear. "I meant you stupid."

"You better of," he said as he leaned in. "Because if someone else were to kiss you, I might just have to go and kill him." He cut off her reply by softly pressing his lips against hers, right as Seruki came back with the glass of water for Kagome. Inuyasha's ear twitched, hearing him come in. Instead of pulling away though, he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer. Kagome, unaware of Seruki's return, wound her arms around his neck. Seruki cleared his throat to make his presence known. The pair reluctantly pulled away, though they stayed each other's arms.

"What," Inuyasha said, annoyed.

"Uh, well, here's your, uh, water, Kagome," he said as he hurriedly handed the water to her, then all but ran out of the small room. Inuyasha snickered.

"You knew he was there the whole time, didn't you Inuyasha?"

"Maybe..." he said smirking.

"You get so jealous it's almost unbelievable!"

"Would you rather me not care if a guy came on to you?!"

"Well...I guess no-" she was interrupted by a yawn.

"Hey, it's late, you're tired, and I want you to feel your best for our date tomorrow. So, go on and get some sleep."

"I'm not that tired."

"Sure you aren't," he said as she stifled another yawn. "Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow at about seven. Okay?"

She nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then! And can you tell Sango to come over here after school?"

"So you can borrow some of her clothes?"

She crossed her arms defiantly. "It's not my fault that I want to look nice."

"I'll only tell Sango if you go to sleep."

"Fine. Goodnight Inuyasha!" she said as she eased herself down into a lying position and closed her eyes.

"Hey, don't I get a goodnight kiss?!"

"Of course, how could I forget?" she opened her eyes, and instead of sitting up again, she just pulled on the part of his hair that always fell over his shoulder down to her. He followed her hand without complaint. It was a light, feathery kiss, over in a few seconds. They pulled away, and with one final look, Inuyasha jumped out the window. Kagome just then realized that he had forgotten the jacket still around her shoulders, then again, maybe he hadn't forgotten, but left it on purpose. She smiled as she wrapped it more tightly. She heard Seruki clear his throat before he entered the room.

"So, ahem, Inuyasha left?"

"Yeah."

"Um, Kagome?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"You have a fry in your hair."

GoodnightKissGoodnightKissGoodnightKissGoodnightKissGoodnightKissGoodnightKissGoodnightKissGoodnightKissGoodnightKissGoodnightKiss

"Kagome!"

"Hi Sango!" Kagome greeted her friend as she burst through the door to her hospital room.

"So, Inuyasha finally got the balls and asked you out! About time!"

"Tell me about it!"

"So, where is he taking you?"

"I don't know, I guess he wants it to be a surprise."

"Either that, or he doesn't know where he wants to take you."

"Again, I have no idea...he said he was _planning_ on taking me somewhere..."

"Anyway, how dressy do you think you should be?"

"Well, mostly from the fact that I can't imagine Inuyasha in a tux, probably somewhere not that fancy."

Sango giggled. "Me neither. So, how about just some khaki pants and nice shirt?"

"Sounds good. Thank you so much for letting me borrow your clothes."

"I would never let you go out on your first date looking like that!"

"Which reminds me, did Miroku take you out on date yet?"

She nodded earnestly. "Last night!"

Kagome squealed. "Tell all!"

"Well, he took me out to dinner, and it was kinda awkward at first, and then we got into this argument about him stroking my ass every ten minutes or so. He told me that since I was now his girlfriend, that I shouldn't care. Let me just say that I gave him a huge piece of m mind about that one."

"I'm surprised that I didn't see him at the hospital."

"He was close to coming here, but he heals fast," she said laughing. "I still don't know how, but after dinner we went back to his place to watch a movie. Then, we ended up - with is hands tied with some spare rope I found - sitting with me leaning against his shoulder. Weird how some things turn out, huh?"

"Yeah."

They were quiet for a time, before Sango decided that she should go and get her "supplies" for Kagome's date tonight. Kagome sat quietly time, not having anything to do except watch the three channels on the television in her room. So much for entertainment. So, out of pure boredom, she began to pick at her cast. It was incredibly troublesome - then again all casts are - but it's really a pain when you can barely bend at your waist. _Stupid, stupid cast. What I wouldn't give for a saw right now,_ she thought for about the millionth time since she's had the cast. It wasn't so bad in the beginning, of course, when all she did was sleep and it hurt really bad (like getting hit with a bat in the stomach bad) to even move. She sighed and leaned back against the headboard. _It's a good thing Sango doesn't live that far away from here..._

SuppliesSuppliesSuppliesSuppliesSuppliesSuppliesSuppliesSuppliesSuppliesSuppliesSuppliesSuppliesSuppliesSuppliesSuppliesSupplies

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Yep!" Kagome said excitedly. It was now 7:07 - Kagome was getting very impatient and watched the clock like a hawk - and Inuyasha had finally arrived.

"Well that's just great. It's starting to rain," Inuyasha said getting irritated at nature. "It said on the radio that it would be sunny! That god damn radio junkie. I swear he's out to get me."

"Well, I'm not sure he's out to get you, but it sure looks like we're not going to do anything outside today."

"Here, put my jacket over your head. Looks like I'll have to sprint so you won't get too wet."

"That's so sweet!"

"Is that cast of yours water proof?"

"Yep."

"Well, that's one thing we don't have to worry about."

"Alright, let's go to...where exactly are we going?"

"To a restaurant and then a movie. Got a problem with that?!"

"No, not at all! I was just wondering where we were going is all. Wow, a dinner then a movie! Sorry, we can't exactly go back to my place after the movie's done."

Inuyasha blushed. "W-what?! I had no intention of that!"

Kagome giggled. "I know that silly, I just think you're cute when you blush."

"Uh, right then..."

After that little embarrassment, the couple landed safely - though a bit wet - in front of a ramen shop (surprising, ain't it?). It was a small restaurant, but Inuyasha assured her that they had some great tasting food. They went and sat down in a corner booth, getting a few strange stares from people the way Inuyasha - still needing to support her a little - had his arm around her. It was a an authentic all-out Japanese establishment, a much needed break from the American places they had been going to. The room was a painted with a dark green, though there were candles everywhere so people could see clearly. There was even a sushi bar. In no time at all a young waiter came up wearing a white, pleated, long-sleeved shirt with black slacks that cuffed at the ankle and a white apron around his waist. Inuyasha took one look at him and scowled.

"Oh no, not _you_ again."

NotYouAgainNotYouAgainNotYouAgainNotYouAgainNotYouAgainNotYouAgainNotYouAgainNotYouAgainNotYouAgainNotYouAgain

_oh no! Not another cliffie! Oh, suck it up! The next chapter will be out soon (I hope)!! So, until then, I'll just have to try and deal with all the sports currently eating up my time -sigh-_

_REVIEW now, or else I MIGHT just have to send rabid bunnies to gouge out your eyes with..._


	31. First Date: Part Two

_(A/N: OH MY GAWD!! I haven't updated for like two forevers and a half! Instead of me trying to give some excuses for the long wait but I'd rather not bore you all. (It's not like I have any anyway XD) oh! I have a random pet peeve!! It's when Kagome gets hurt (or really anyone) worse than what happened in my story and then have her healed in like a week and a half or something!! That's too soon people!! Rawr...anyway, enough of my blabbering, read!_

_Btw, this chapter is dedicated to my new friend, Joanna (you know who you are))_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't care HOW long I've been gone, but I still don't own Inuyasha!!**

**Old Or New?**

First Date: Part Two

"Oh no, not _you_ again."

"Long time no see, _Inuyasha."_ Whoever the man was spat out the dog hanyou's name with pure bitterness. Kagome decided that he was a few years older than them when his gaze fell on her. "Why, what a gorgeous young lady! Why are you out with this half-demon? Did he force you to come?!"

"I didn't force her to come stupid!"

The man looked at the now angrier than ever Inuyasha with surprise, but when he glanced at Kagome and his eyes had the look of amusement and sympathy. "Oh, I see now. This is a pity date."

That statement was _so_ off from the mark that it left Kagome utterly speechless. She stared at him with a with a what-the-fuck face, which he took as a how-did-you-know-that face. One could almost see steam coming out of Inuyasha's fluffy ears he was so angry. The waiter then glared over at the furious hanyou.

"Oh, you didn't know? I'm sorry to burst your bubble but no girl in the right mind would want to go out with _you."_

Inuyasha opened his mouth to totally blow up at him but Kagome cut him off. "Um, excuse me, but what is your name?" she asked sweetly. She could see out of the corner of her eye Inuyasha get this mixture of confusion and jealously on his face. The waiter either didn't see his expression, or was enjoying the look. It was probably the latter one.

"Oh, forgive me for my rudeness. My name is Hiten, and may I ask, what is yours? I'm sure your _pity_ date won't mind if we have some polite conversation _without_ him," he said, glaring at Inuyasha, clearing inferring that he wanted him to leave. Like Inuyasha was going to leave his Kagome here with this lecher. He was practically _drooling_ just at the sight of her. He opened mouth again to tell him a thing or two but his girlfriend got there before him.

"Well, seeing how I don't mind if my _boyfriend,"_ She said, making sure the word 'Boyfriend' was clearly emphasized. "Would overhear our polite conversation, seeing how this is _not_ a pity date. And my name is Kagome," she added. Hiten couldn't tell, but Inuyasha could see her hand ball into a fist and how her smile was becoming forced. Her boyfriend could tell that she was attempting to control her temper, and it was best to not provoke her. Besides, knowing Hiten couldn't take a hint – that wasn't perverted – to save his life, it'd be really funny to see Kagome completely blow up on him. _Man I wish I had some popcorn...this is gonna get good._

"Well, Kagome, may I say that you must be the kindest person I've ever met, seeing how you are able to stand being around him for more than two minutes, let alone pretend to go _out_ with him."

"What do you mean, _pretend?!"_ she said through gritted teeth. Inuyasha knew that if Hiten said anything more, she will not be able to contain her fiery temper. He thought that it could definitely come in handy – when it wasn't directed at him, that is.

"You can't actually be going out with this _half-breed._ Not to mention he's more temperamental than a Tasmanian devil who sat on a porcupine and just got a higher rate on its mortgage bill."

That did it. Before anyone knew what was happening, Kagome shot up from her seat and slapped Hiten hard across the face. All conversation stopped dead in its tracks as the crack echoed around the room. It was completely silent as Hiten looked back, gaping at Kagome. Even Inuyasha was surprised at her sudden actions.

"How _dare_ you insult my boyfriend like that! So what if he's a half-demon, why should that even matter?!" Kagome ranted. "And how _dare_ you accuse me of pretending to go out with him! I'm not some kind of slut that would even _think_ about doing that to some poor man! Do you believe that if you convince me of this prejudiced truth that I'll go parading away with you?! All you see me as some kind of toy that you can just throw away when you're done! Inuyasha is already better than you because at least _he_ thinks of me as a real person!" she finished yelling at the unfortunate Hiten. She was towering over him, scowling and fists clenched. She whirled around, grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started dragging him to the front entrance. She gave one last ice-cold glare at Hiten and stomped her way to the door, still gripping the hanyou's hand.

Once they had gotten outside the restaurant, however, Kagome just about collapsed into Inuyasha. He instantly wrapped his arms around her, tightening their embrace. He buried his nose into her hair and took a deep breath, inhaling her delectable scent.

"You didn't have to do that," he mumbled into the top of her head.

"And I wouldn't have...if he hadn't called you a half-breed..." she murmured back.

"You sure have one hell of a temper," he teased.

"You shouldn't be talking, Mr. More-temperamental-than-a-Tasmanian-devil," she teased while smiling back.

"Sometimes, I think that yours is worse that mine."

"At least I can control mine better."

He pulled back enough to be able to look at her face. "You got me there," he said grinning. Kagome's grin grew as well.

"Hey look."

"What?" she asked.

"It's stopped raining."

It was true, though the sky was still pretty dark and everything was still wet. A few people were walking along the streets, hurrying because the sky threatened to start pouring on them any minute now. Inuyasha was just about to kneel down so Kagome could get on his back when the restaurant doors opened again. This time practically everyone in the restaurant came pouring out. What the...? There was mild – not to mention a little angry – chatter around them. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he caught their conversations.

"_Why that little brat of a waiter...?!"_

"_I'm never going to eat here again!"_

"–_Insulting customers! Who in the right mind would hire such an impertinent...?!"_

"_Momma, I wanna pet the man's ears!"_

"_Disgraceful! Utterly impossible!"_

"_Oh man, it's going to rain–"_

"_Who would have thought that someone as rude as him could even hope to get a job?!"_

"...yasha?"

Somebody was calling his name...

"Inuyasha?!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, what is it, Kagome?"

She smiled softly at him. "Let's go now, okay?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Here, get on," he said as he kneeled in front of her. She quickly hopped on and he sped off towards the right. He bounded off of buildings, glided across the space in between, and practically flew through the air. Their hair, a mixture of black and silver, blew back in an instant.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked a couple of minutes after they had taken off.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Where are we going?"

"...depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Would you rather have a proper dinner, or just a snack at the movies?"

"The _movies?!_ You're gonna take me to the movies?!"

"Um...didn't I already say that?"

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"...oh."

"...I'll take that as a yes, then?" he teased her. He glanced at her through the corner of his eye to see her looking around in amazement. _She is so simply amused sometimes,_ he thought. With one last bound he flew and landed right in front of the movie theater. The Miyukiza wasn't the largest, but definitely one of the bigger ones in the districts of Tokyo. In the inside, the walls were a darker gray while decorated with pictures of upcoming movies and the like. When you fist walk in, there's a smaller room where you order your tickets, and then that room opens into the main lounge as some would say. Here is where you would find the snacks, which Kagome is eagerly waiting for. But first, what shall they see?

"What do you wanna see?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know, what do you wanna see?" Kagome retaliated with a question of her own.

"I don't know, that's why I asked you."

"Well I don't know either."

"How about that one?"

"No way, I've heard that that movie sucks."

"Well okay Miss Picky, what do you wanna see?"

"Um...how about that one?"

"There's no way I'm going to see that one!"

"And why not?!"

"It's a total chick movie! All filled to the brim with hugs and kisses and a bunch a girly stuff."

"Well, if you're going to act manly, then see the movie! I'm the girlfriend and I should be able to pick what we see!"

"You're the girlfriend? Because far away yo kinda look like a man."

"Inuyasha! You asshole! And way to go and call yourself a girl!"

"What?! I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stopped, seeing how this was going no where.

"What?!"

"What do you wanna see?"

"I don't know, what do you wanna see?"

"Argh!"

"What is it now?!"

"Nothing! Now come on, let's just go and see the new Death Note movie."

"...Fine. At least that's not a total chick movie."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "C'mon, let's just go and get our food."

"Well, if you weren't so slow than we'd have been in the theater by now!"

"Yeah, well for a demon, you sure are pretty slow because you've been lagging behind!"

"Feh, I was waiting up for you!"

"Yeah, waiting up for me when I've already passed you!"

Well, the actual reason Inuyasha was behind her was that she happened to catching the unwanted eye of some perverts. He could, with a twitch of his doggy ears, hear them saying things like, 'That girl has a nice ass' and 'Man, do I wanna piece of that!' and , 'If I'm the banana and she's the blender I'd be one happy chef' paired alongside the ever popular cat call. It made Inuyasha sick to his stomach. So he lagged behind and growled at the lechers. They sure shut up pretty quick. With a quick glance over his shoulder, he could see that they hadn't quite got the message that she was his. He took a step into the space between himself and Kagome so he could put his arm around her. "Never mind. Now c'mon, let's go."

A little surprised at his actions and his quick change of subject, but thinking that he had probably some reason that was only known to him, Kagome allowed herself to be taken away to the snack bar. Hm...decisions, decisions. What to choose?

"Okay, what do you want Kagome?"

"Hm...I don't know, what are you getting?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well, what do you think about some Bunch-O-Crunch?"

"Blech...no way. How about some nachos?"

"That actually sounds really gross to me right now," answered Kagome while clutching her stomach to emphasize her point.

"Ehm...alright then. You aren't going to be sick, are you?"

"No, I'll be just fine – if I don't eat the nachos, that is."

"Fine. Then _you_ pick what you wanna eat."

"Then how about some curry?"

"Since when do they have curry at the movies?!"

"I saw some offered at that little restaurant over there."

Inuyasha looked to where she indicated. Sure enough, there was a random little restaurant in the back. _That's...not weird at all..._

"Well?"

"Feh, you can have it if you want, but that stuff's too spicy for me."

"Your stomach must be made out of tinfoil because that's not spicy at all!"

"You've got to be crazy if you think that that stuff's not spicy."

"Me?! Look at you!"

"What about me?!"

"You have freaking _dog ears_ on op of your head!"

"I'm a _dog demon!_ What do you expect?!"

"Well, look at your brother! His ears are elf-like!"

"Correction, _half-_brother."

"Brother, half-brother, doesn't matter."

"Matters to me!"

"Well, you're just weird!"

"You're the one that's strange!"

"Excuse me, but you two really are the cutest couple. May I take your photograph?"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked to the right – well, Inuyasha's left – to find a little old lady digging through her purse, presumably looking for her camera. Now, is it just me, or do old ladies seem to cram everything that they could ever possibly need into those purses? The arguing couple looked back at each other. It was obvious that neither of them wanted their picture taken.

"Ah, there's my camera! Now, if the young gentleman would put his arm around the beautiful young lady, I can take the picture."

The random old lady (let's call her Mimi) pointed the camera at them. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, but she merely shrugged.

"Might as well just let her..." she mumbled under her breath so only those with adorable doggy ears could hear. He nodded and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Mimi smiled at them.

"Now isn't that just adorable?" Mimi cooed. Inuyasha had a hint of blush he could feel on his cheeks, but gave a small – not to mention forced – smile of his own. The camera flashed and he felt blinded. He could only guess that Kagome was like that as well. They blinked and rubbed their eyes.

"Thank you very much. I wish you two happiness!" Mimi bowed slightly as she thanked them. Then she hurried up and left. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other.

"That...was weird," Kagome said. Inuyasha could only nod in agreement.

"Hey look."

"What?"

"We're next."

Several arguments about what to get before they finally decided on some popcorn and a soda and about where the stinking theater was and then finally where to sit, they at last sat down just in time for the movie to start.

"Oh, I can't wait! I've heard that this movie is supposed to be really good!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Sh, it's about to start," Inuyasha sh-ed.

"Alright, alright," she reluctantly agreed.

FunAtTheMoviesFunAtTheMoviesFunAtTheMoviesFunAtTheMoviesFunAtTheMoviesFunAtTheMoviesFunAtTheMoviesFunAtTheMovies

_Okie, I hope you had as good of time reading that as I had writing it XD. I hope I've made you all laugh!! I sure had one heck of a time XD. Oh, and fun fact, the Miyukiza is actually a real theater. Though the description_ _isn't correct because I couldn't find any worthwhile info on it but oh well. Okie, in the next chapter Kagome goes back to school!! Oh great fun!! (for Inuyasha, that is XD) and I promise I won't take as long! Though I do have family coming over, but then again after exactly noon tomorrow_ _IT'S SUMMER BREAK BABY!! CAN I HEAR A WOOT WOOT?! XD I can't wait!! Okie, I'll see you alls later!!_


	32. Moving Out

_(A/N: OMFG SORRY!! I was grounded from the computer...and yeah. You all probably hate me right now, am I right? -sigh- I really did try! I had to wait for my parent's to be gone at work and you know what?! They keep VERY weird hours! But-oh well. I'm back, aren't I?! Well, anyway, you know what makes me giggle sometimes when I read other people's stories? For Sango's (almost wrote Sagno) and Miroku's last names some people put "Tajiya" and "Houshi". Well guess what? They aren't their last names, they're what they __**are. **__Tajiya means "assassin" and houshi means "monk" so you're really calling them "Sango Assassin" and "Miroku Monk." XD just thought that you should know.)_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own him. What?! You thought I did? O.o ...I'd get your head checked.**

**Old Or New?**

Moving Out

"Well, it finally looks as if my little 'vacation' is almost over," Kagome said. She was sitting with her legs tucked under her on hospital room bed. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and even Shippou and Kirara came to see the almost-out-of-the-darn-hospital girl. Sango was sitting next to her on the bed, the little kitsune in Kagome's lap and the adorable neko in Sango's. Inuyasha and Miroku stood on opposite sides of the bed, next to their respective girlfriends. Something had been bothering the so-close-to-getting-her-cast-off-girl, and her friends were going to find out just what that could be. But first–

_**SLAP!**_

"You pervert! Just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean that you can put your hands where ever you like!"

"My hand's cursed! I swear!"

"I don't know _how_ many times you've tried that one, but I have yet to believe it once!" Sango yelled at the man beside her who's cheek is now rivaling the color of his red shirt. His girlfriend visibly scooted closer to the other side of the bed.

"Is everyone alright in here?!"

Everyone turned to look at the door to see a spasmodic nurse. Her gray hair was in a bun, but it crept out so it stuck up in anywhere and everywhere. She gripped the doorframe, as if bracing herself for some sort of horridly gruesome scene. Instead she saw a couple of teenagers – one with a hand print on his face – a kid and a cat. Gruesome? No. Suspicious? ...Maybe a little.

"Nothing's wrong ya old hag."

"Inuyasha! Don't be so rude."

"I just told her that nothing was wrong Kagome!"

"Yeah, and after that you called her an old hag!"

"Well she is one!"

"You don't have to _call_ her that!"

"There's nothing wrong with telling the truth!"

"Yes there is if it's rude!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort something back but Shippou beat him to the punch. "Man, you two are barely even dating and you're already acting an old married couple," the red-haired kit said shaking his head.

"Shippou," Inuyasha growled. Kagome, having a feeling of what was coming soon, she started to pet the kid's hair so that if the inu hanyou were to punch him, he'd have to go through her hand and probably hurt it, and there was no way Inuyasha would do that. So instead the silver-haired doggy-eared hunk just crossed his arms and pouted.

"Feh, stupid runt."

"He has a point though," Sango confirmed while giggling. "You two are married without the rings."

Inuyasha, needing to let out his anger on _something_,chose Miroku to punch in the head.

"Ow! Why'd you take it out on me?!"

"Feh," he replied, crossing his arms again.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah Sango?"

"Where are you going to go after you leave the hospital?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, where are you going to live? Because I have this feeling that you don't exactly want to stay in that apartment anymore."

It was like Sango hit the nail on the head. Kagome downcast her eyes and absentmindedly moved her hands down to Shippou's fluffy tail and played with that. "I don't really know," she replied softly, though not quietly enough that her friends all couldn't hear. "I guess that I'll have to look for another apartment."

"Or you could just stay with Inuyasha, I'm sure he'd enjoy the company," Miroku suggested, smiling lecherously at them. Coming from anyone else, it would have just meant that Inuyasha would like some company. From him, though, it meant that the hanyou was horny and wanted another, more obliging kind of company. Inuyasha got angry(er), Sango yelled, Kagome blushed slightly, Shippou shook his head in exasperation, and Kirara just mewed.

"You're really sick minded, you know that?!" Inuyasha pointed out the obvious.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea – the Kagome staying at Inuyasha's house, not the 'company' part," Sango said, though she quickly caught herself.

"Um, why?!" Inuyasha asked. Okay, so he wasn't _completely_ against it...actually, he was all for it. He'd feel a lot better if he could watch over his girlfriend. She always seemed to get into trouble one way or another, and he couldn't quite shake off the feeling that Naraku was still out there...somewhere...

"A couple of reasons," she said all-knowingly. She held up the respective number of fingers while giving off her reasons. "One, she has nowhere else to stay; I have Kohaku, Shippou and Kirara in my tiny apartment, and I don't trust her living with Miroku," she gave her boyfriend a glare of death that made his comment die on his tongue. "Two, I don't want her spending her money. Three, you're living alone, well, you have an older brother but he's rarely there. Four, you know how antsy you've been! At least with Kagome living with you, you can keep an eye on her."

Inuyasha couldn't argue with her logic. "Feh, it's not like I care."

"Would you really let me?" Kagome asked, looking up at him with her dazzling blue-gray puppy eyes. Inuyasha felt his cheeks begin to warm up as he looked away and re-crossed his arms.

"I-it's not like I care, and I have an extra room."

"Well, as long as I'm not too much..."

"Just stay, it's obvious he wants you to," Shippou said, earning a growl of annoyance from Inuyasha. Kagome finally agreed, but there was one more problem. There was no way in the seven hells in the universe that she was setting a foot inside that apartment again. Sango had an easy fix for that, she, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and her younger brother Kohaku would get her things. Kagome couldn't be more grateful. Inuyasha wouldn't admit it but he did _not_ want to go into that house again either. He already had enough nightmares of that night. Since it was still pretty early in the day, and since it was a Friday, they decided to get her things today. None of them had a real fancy for doors, so they all went out the window; Kagome and Shippou were riding on Inuyasha's back and Sango and Miroku were riding on Kirara. They first stopped at Sango's apartment to pick up Kohaku and along the way Kagome called a mover's truck. _Today is going to be a long day,_ she thought.

"No, that can stay."

"That put in a pile over there."

"Hey! Be careful with that!"

The rest of the day went pretty much like that. Shippou, they found out, could transform into a large, pink, bubble-like thing that could fly, so he, Kirara, and Inuyasha would go up to the apartment and back down carrying her things. Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku were inside emptying out the place. She didn't need much, Inuyasha had pretty much everything she needed, but that didn't mean that he didn't want to trade up in a matter of speaking. Like her big screen television, her better appliances...

...Her cabinet stacked with ramen...

All in all, it went about as smooth as Kagome would have figured. In what seemed like no time at all they were closing the back of the moving truck and was heading off to Inuyasha's. And what Sango was gossiping about to Kagome, school was going to be a lot of fun when she got back. For Inuyasha that is. If she didn't know him so well, she would have figured that he was just using her to get back at people like Hojo and Kouga. But when he looked at her, his gaze soft and full of love, she felt foolish to even harbor those doubts in the first place. It was nearly nine o'clock when they finally made it to Inuyasha's house (he told them that his not-so-neighborly-neighbor had _finally_ been arrested when he had called the police on the hanyou because he thought the blender was someone screaming for help, what with their back being raked repeatedly with Inuyasha's claws...) and since they were already drained from loading everything up, they just unloaded the essentials. Inuyasha had a spare room – which he told them that it was some sort of study, but he never used it – so they set Kagome's stuff in there. Alas, after an entire afternoon/evening of packing, moving, and re-unpacking things, they were finished.

"Oh Kami!" Sango breathed as she collapsed on Kagome's bed as everyone else pooled around her in the aforementioned owner of the bed's room. Her friend was a mere two seconds behind her. "We're finally done!"

"My arms are gonna be so sore!" Kagome complained.

"I agree, that was quite a workout," Miroku added as he sat backwards into Kagome's computer chair.

"You sure do have a lot of stuff, Kagome," Kohaku said. Kirara mewed.

"Man, you humans are so weak! I even did most of the heavy lifting!"

"Oh, Inuyasha! Be quiet!" Kagome half-yelled.

"Feh," the hanyou pouted as he sat down cross-legged on the floor next to Kohaku who had Kirara on his lap. Shippou had long ago passed out down stairs on the couch.

"Hey Kagome! Don't you get your cast off tomorrow?" Sango asked.

"Yeah! I can't wait! It'll probably feel so weird though! I mean, I haven't moved the upper half of my body that much for like a month and a half!"

"If I broke a rib, I would have a cast on for a week, two tops," Inuyasha said.

"Well, I'm not half demon!" Kagome retorted while she stuck her tongue out at him. Inuyasha returned her childish actions.

"I broke my wrist once," Kohaku cut in while pointing to his left wrist. "It was so weak after they took the cast off that I could barely do anything with it."

Sango giggled a little. "I remember that. There was also a bunch of dead skin that flaked off. I though that he wouldn't have anymore skin left once all it came off!"

"Ew! You mean I'm gonna have an chest full of dead skin?! Gross!" Kagome exclaimed while making a face to go along with it. Sango wacked Miroku upside the head.

"Hey! What'd I do?!"

"That was for all the perverted images you just got in your head!"

Kagome and Kohaku laughed, while Inuyasha just smirked happy that his girlfriend wasn't as abusive as Sango. But then again, the hentai _did_ deserve it...

"Now that this is–" Sango was quite rudely interrupted by a yawn which she tried to hide behind her hand. Miroku got up from the chair to go over to Sango and offered her a hand.

"Because my lovely dear Sango is quite tired and it is late, I believe I will escort her and her brother home."

Sango kindly accepted his out-stretched hand and stood up. "I think that that's probably a good idea. C'mon Kohaku."

"Coming," he said while picking Kirara who had started to doze in his lap. She awoke and stretched comfortably in the young boy's arms.

"Alright, I'll see you to the door," Kagome said, disappointed that her friends were leaving so soon. Inuyasha got up as well and followed them out the door.

"And don't forget to take the runt with you!" the hanyou reminded.

"We were actually wondering if you could keep him here, we can't have young, innocent Kagome being defiled, now can we?"

"Would you just shut the fuck up Miroku?! Like I would do that to Kagome!"

The girls, Kohaku and Kirara hung their heads in exasperation.

"I don't know how you put up with it Sango."

"Neither do I Kagome. Well, I'll see you all later!" she said as she went to pick Shippou off the couch, then headed for the door with her brother close behind.

"Goodbye!" Kohaku said as he waved.

"Wait for me, my dear Sango!"

StupidPervertsStupidPervertsStupidPervertsStupidPervertsStupidPervertsStupidPervertsStupidPervertsStupidPervertsStupidPervertsStupidPerverts

"_NO! KAGOME!!" Inuyasha screamed as he fell further into the endless black pit._

Inuyasha woke up with a start, drenched in a cold sweat. He sat up and tried to calm his speeding heartbeat. No matter how many times he had that nightmare the affect was still as great as it first was, and if anything it was at least ten times worse now that it actually happened. Kagome had actually gotten stabbed and he wasn't there to save her. Oh, how he wished that it was he who had taken the knife instead of her. He took a deep breath and lied back down. _Forget it. You can't change the past._ And yet, he couldn't forget. Even without these nightmares that plagued him.

But wait – what was that?!

...Footsteps?

At first, his body tensed, expecting some sort of burglar, (or his old neighbor, Kami knows he's tried before) but then he relaxed, remembering from the scent of vanilla and sakura that he had a new house mate. The soft footsteps stopped right outside his door, and he could just imagine the girl shifting uneasily and trying to build up the courage to wake him up. _Too late,_ the hanyou thought. He just decided to make the decision for her and jumped over to the door. With his demon abilities, he made no sound. He opened the thing blocking his view of the women outside.

"I-Inuyasha!" she gasped. She jumped considerably high when he unexpectedly opened the door. He gave her a lopsided smile at her.

"Hey. Something on your mind?" he said leaning up against the doorframe.

"Oh, um, sorry! Did I wake you up?"

"...I'm light sleeper." She glanced upwards, assumably at his ears, but she bought his lie. No need to make her worry about him, right?

"Oh, um, right," she said. She downcast her eyes. He bent his body in a way so he could possibly force her to make eye contact with him. His grin turned into a frown.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

Instead of answering, she simply walked up to him so that her body was up against his. He wrapped her small frame in his embrace and laid his head atop hers.

"I...had a bad dream," she whispered.

_We're two of a kind,_ he thought.

"Can I stay with you a little while?"

He nodded. "Sure Kagome."

BadDreamsAndNightmaresBadDreamsAndNightmaresBadDreamsAndNightmaresBadDreamsAndNightmaresBadDreamsAndNightmaresBadDreamsAndNightmares

_-sigh- uneventful, I know. And I also know that I promised that she would go back to school in this chapter but give me a break! I wanted to get this chapter out as fast as I possibly could, okay?! Next chapter, I promise! Alright! -starts doing workout- time to get PUMPED! I still have to write chapters for __Your Guardian Angel__, __Turning Back Time__, and some other little fluffy one-shots I've been working on. Gotta go get to work!_

_OH! But before I go, I have this MirxSan one-shot out, well, it has been for a while, but I haven't gotten any reviews for it. D: and it's made me very sad. But I have to warn you, it' s very sad, but it's very cute, so you won't be disappointed, okie? :D? Please? It'll make me update faster!_


End file.
